


Tales From Valeras: Dreg & Aspen

by SuilaidRowan



Series: Tales From Valeras [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Development, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotica, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Love, Love/Hate, Mutual Pining, Orc/Elf-relationship, Orcs, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Starting Over, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, Work In Progress, orc smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 68,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuilaidRowan/pseuds/SuilaidRowan
Summary: A traveling healer comes across an injured Orc, who, despite his weak health is resistant to her administrations and even downright rude when she offers to help. Little do they know that Aspen's decision to save Dreg's life would change them both in unimaginable ways.





	1. Chapter 1

A young woman walked quietly through the woods, methodically picking her way around fallen logs, dense brush, and small boulders. She wore a long black cloak with a hood pulled up over her head, shielding most of her pale white face from view. On her back was a rather heavy leather satchel attached to a wooden rack. Resting above the satchel was a leather box which contained many of the things she used in her work. A bedroll and small ax also hung from her makeshift holding device, and a bright green scarf had been looped around her neck. A small necklace hung from the Elf's neck, with which a small leaf charm made from silver dangled from her chest while she climbed over a particularly large fallen tree. Her gloved hands brushed along the thick moss of the log as she scooted her butt forward and landed softly on the other side. She glanced around, her movement paused, but the noise she heard was just a little brown squirrel she had rudely interrupted. Aspen smiled softly, watching as the critter gave her an indignant shriek and then scrambled up the tall oak tree, disappearing into the canopy above.  

She began walking forward again, and her ears picked up a new noise. Aspen spun around, her pulse quickening, as she tried to find the source. There was silence, and then the noise happened again, this time a little louder. She took a hesitant step forward, shuffling almost completely silently, and slowly peered around the tree. Aspen gasped at what she saw.  

An Orc lay slumped against the base of the tree and the forest floor. His right arm hung down uselessly by his side and the white of his bone poked through his deep green skin. He wore no shirt, and there were huge slashes across his chest that oozed bright red blood down his body, soaking the Orc's breeches. He huffed, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe, and Aspen winced when he let out another gurgled growl. The Orc appeared to be alone, and his eyes were closed. He did not see the girl standing nearby.  

Aspen walked forward, pushing down her hood.  

"Hey there," she murmured softly.  

The Orc's eyes fluttered open, and he peered at her with glittering red eyes. His face contorted in pain, and he growled when she drew closer.  

"Go away," he snarled.  

"It's okay, I'm a healer-" 

"I don't want your help!"  

The Orc roared and clenched his eyes shut, resting his head back against the bark of the tree. He groaned, and Aspen paused. She stood beside him and her eyes were wide with surprise. She knew he was in pain but most people were relieved to see her.  

"You're bleeding very badly, and your arm is broken. If I don't help you... you'll die." 

"So... let me die then." 

Aspen frowned, and she quietly slipped the heavy pack off her back and lowered it gently to the ground. Then she knelt down on his right side and reached out with one gloved hand to inspect the Orc's broken arm. It was a clean break. She'd have to guide the bone back into his body and secure it with a sling. Aspen had a feeling it would be easier if the Orc was less than aware of the process. He was clearly angry about his situation, and the last thing she wanted was to get hurt in the process.  

The Orc's eyes shot open as he felt something feather soft on his arm, and he scowled at her.  

"I told you to fuck off."  

Aspen sighed, and she clasped her hands in her lap.  

"I don't think it's a coincidence that I came across you in the middle of the woods. I won't ask what happened for you to get this hurt, but I offer to help. Do you  _really_  want to die?"  

Aspen peered at the Orc with pale green eyes, and he struggled to look at her. He had lost a lot of blood. His face was pale and covered in a layer of perspiration. He sucked in a deep breath, and then closed his eyes.  

"Do what you must."  

Aspen smiled slightly, and then she turned to the leather case and opened it. Bottles of all kinds lay inside, and she carefully selected the one she needed and uncorked the small black vial. Then she turned back to the Orc, whose head had slumped back against the tree. She had to work fast.  

"I'm going to give you something to take the edge off, but it's still going to be uncomfortable. Try not to move okay? I have to put the bone back in your arm." 

"Hmph."  

Aspen brought the vial forward to his lips.  

"Open your mouth," she instructed softly, and the Orc complied.  

She tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth. The Orc grimaced but swallowed, and then he let out a small growl. Within seconds his face became droopy, and his head lolled back against the tree. He was almost unconscious, but not quite. When she was satisfied he was properly fazed, Aspen quickly rifled in her healer's case, and swiftly began pulling supplies out.  

Aspen worked quickly. His injuries were something she had dealt with before, and although they were serious, she was confident he would make it. She first applied a thick paste-like substance to the slashes across the Orc's chest. It was designed to clean the torn and exposed flesh and stop the bleeding. When she was finished, Aspen took out a very thin needle and thread, which she intended to use on the larger wounds which would not close on their own. She rubbed the needle between her fingers, as her gloves worked their special magic. When the thick black thread had been passed through the eye of the needle and tied off, Aspen leaned in and began passing it through the Orc's thick green skin. She moved swiftly, her fingers deftly gliding back and forth as she sewed up the large open gash. 

When she was satisfied with her work, Aspen turned her attention to the broken arm. She glanced up at his face for a moment, studying the Orc, but he was unresponsive. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, which was less of a struggle now that she had stitched him up. Aspen gently grasped the edge of the bone and began sliding it back inside the Orc's arm. He grunted, and his head twitched, but the Orc did not try to move. Aspen breathed out a sigh of relief and quickly sewed up the torn skin. She couldn't help but notice how incredibly muscular the Orc was, and figured if it had been anything else the person would have probably succumbed to their wounds long before.  

 _Orcs are hardy people,_  she mused quietly.  

When Aspen was satisfied with all her needlework, she retrieved a leather skin of water and wetted a cloth, which she used to clean up as much of the blood on his body as possible. She inspected him closely, looking for any internal injuries, and noticed lots of little scars dotted across his green skin. She wondered where he had come from, and what had happened, but knew he was not particularly fond of her helping to begin with. She had to be careful with her words. 

When he was cleaned up as well as she could manage, Aspen pulled out a handful of bandages that were infused with various healing oils. However, she needed the Orc to try and sit up so she could get the wraps around his back and secure his arm in a sling. 

"Hey," she spoke firmly. "I need you to sit up. Do you think you can do that?" 

The Orc frowned, and his eyes remained closed. He let out a small growl.  

"Of... course," he slurred angrily.  

The Orc growled, and he grimaced as his torso slowly slid forward. When there was a large enough gap between his back and the rough bark of the tree, Aspen quickly wrapped the bandage around his chest, slipping it under his arms, and she secured it with a small knot. Then she hastily constructed a sling from a piece of larger cloth and firmly secured the Orc's broken limb against his side. He groaned as she wrapped the ends of the fabric around his opposite should and secured it with another knot. 

"Are you finished yet?"  

Aspen ignored his grumbling and fished around in her case for another vial. Her fingers brushed along the smooth red class and she quickly picked up the potion and uncorked it.  

"Here, this will help with the pain." 

The Orc cracked his eyes open, and he struggled to look at what she was offering.  

"What... is it?" 

"A remedy." 

"I don't need... that... fancy liquid." 

"Alright," Aspen replied lightly. "Your choice." 

She re-corked the bottle and slipped it into a small pouch on her waist. When she had finished packing up her supplies, the Orc was once again leaning against the tree with his eyes closed.  

"Okay," Aspen started.  

The Orc opened his eyes and peered up at the elf. She stood beside him with her pack on, and he scowled when she smiled.  

"We should get going before it becomes too dark." 

"What?" The Orc grunted.  

Aspen sighed softly and gestured around her.  

"We're not exactly in a place for you to rest safely. It'll be a week or more before the wounds on your chest are well enough, and possibly even longer for your arm-" 

"Just leave me," the Orc cut in.  

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I am sworn to tend to you as-" 

"I said fuck off!"  

The Orc's roar echoed loudly through the trees, and Aspen tensed, watching as he scowled and panted for breath. His chest felt like it was on fire, but he refused to take any more of her help. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  

"You don't have to suffer."  

He glared up at the elf. She was annoyingly persistent, and he resisted the urge to yell again but it required too much effort. He was tired, and sharp pain pounded into his skull. He'd never seen an Elf like her before. She wore a faded tan tunic with a fabric waistband with several pouches, and her satchel contraption was strange. But it was her faded green eyes that stood out to him, and he couldn't bring himself to look at her because of the expression they bore. Her kindness made him feel sick.  

"You don't fucking know me, I wish you would leave." 

"Okay, fine." 

Aspen shifted the straps on her shoulders so her pack was more comfortable and then turned back towards the direction she had been heading earlier.  

"I can't force you, take care then."  

The Orc watched as she began walking, her long black cloak trailing softly as she moved almost silently past the tree and became less visible the farther she walked. The sharp pain in his head, chest, and arm pulsed angrily at him. He bowed his head, struggling to think. Then, he slowly moved each leg and leaned forward, snarling as his chest constricted tightly against the bandages. He climbed unsteadily to his feet, one at a time, and leaned back against the tree with a groan. However, when he tried to walk forward his knees buckled, and he barely caught himself against another trunk. The Orc roared as his chest smashed painfully against the thick bark and nearly slipped down to the forest floor.  

"Okay!" He snarled angrily in defeat. "Where are you, woman!"  

Aspen suddenly appeared, her expression sad as she watched the Orc slowly pull away from the tree. His body swayed as he once again struggled to remain upright. She hopped forward and slipped her body against him as he slumped forward, using all of her body weight to stop them from both falling down. Her feet firmly planted into the soft ground and she wrapped her arm around his thick waist.  

"I-If you can," she gasped, feeling her thighs tremble from the strain of trying to hold up a giant Orc. "Put your arm around my shoulders."  

Somehow the Orc managed to get his free arm between her case and neck, and Aspen let out a small puff as she straightened up, tightly clutching his waist. It wasn't perfect, but they were still standing.  

"Where are we going," The Orc grunted, letting out a deep breath.  

"There's a small town not far from here, I was heading there myself. We should be there soon." 

"Fine."  

Aspen smiled softly, and then she took a hesitant step forward. The Orc slowly followed suit, and they continued at a painfully slow pace. After some time, and Orc squeezed his eyes shut and allowed the healer to guide him through the forest towards their destination. The pain in his body was almost unbearable, and Aspen's firm, warm grip was the only thing keeping him afloat. Eventually, he caved.  

"Do you have... the potion," he grunted quietly.  

Aspen raised her eyebrows, but she said nothing. They paused their walking for a moment and she fished around in her pouch for the little red vial. Then she uncorked it with her teeth and lifted the glass up to his lips. She noticed the small crack in his left tusk as he drank the contents of the vial and let out a loud sigh as the liquid washed down his throat.  

"Do you have a name?" Aspen inquired when they had started walking again.  

The sky was beginning to grow darker, and Aspen prayed they were close. Neither one of them had any weapons, other than the small ax she used to chop up long sticks for kindling. She knew the Orc was in no condition to fight. 

"Dreg." 

"Dreg... I’m Aspen."  

Dreg grunted, but his eyes were closed again. His steps were slow and heavy footed. The front of his pants was caked in blood that was partially dry, and his boots were worn and muddy. Aspen still wondered what had happened, but she was more concerned about getting him somewhere warm and safe. Thankfully, she was right, and they reached a small gravel road that led into the town just as the sun had set. A light drizzle of rain began to fall, brushing lightly down on Aspen's face, but she barely noticed it. 

The little town of Berrybrush was composed of eight buildings in total, including a small Inn called the Dancing Goat. It was mostly a farming community, and Aspen had visited the town a couple of times before. A few people shot them a curious look, but as soon as they saw Aspen they all smiled and greeted her.  

"Do you need help dear?" An older gentleman asked. His beard was streaked with grey.  

"We've almost made it. Thank you, sir."  

The pair reached the front porch to the Inn and ascended three small wooden stairs before going through the door into the main dining hall. At the end of the room was a bar, and behind it, a plump little woman stood behind it counting coin. She smiled at Aspen when she drew close.  

"Looks like you've run into some trouble," she commented, eying up Dreg.  

Aspen smiled softly and asked for a room.  

"I'll show you to it, this way dearies."  

They were lead down a small hallway towards the back of the Inn. The Innkeeper unlocked the door to their room and handed Aspen the key.  

"If ye need anything dear, just ask." 

"Thank you, Susan is it?" 

"Ah you do remember girlie," the woman smiled.  

There was no light inside the room beside a warm fire crackling from the hearth of a small stone fireplace to their left. A large double bed dominated the middle of the room with a dark blue area rug. To their right was a large bathing tub and a small circular table with three wooden chairs. Two windows flanked either side of the bed, allowing natural light to come in. Aspen slowly shuffled Dreg over to the side of the bed.  

"I should probably wash you up first," she commented lightly.  

Dreg grunted and began to remove his arm from her shoulders. He was almost asleep on his feet.  

"No, lay me down." 

"But you're-" 

"I  _said_  lay me down, woman."  

Dreg's protests were quieter this time, and he swayed slightly. Aspen sighed, and she proceeded with his request. First, she pulled the blankets back, and then she gently grasped his good arm and swiveled him around. She tried to gently lower the Orc to the soft bed but his body weight was too great, and he slumped down rather unceremoniously to the mattress. Dreg grunted, and Aspen awkwardly slid his body so he was laying down properly, ignoring Dreg's growls and quiet swearing. When she was satisfied, Aspen tugged his boots off and tucked his legs under the blanket before pulling it up to his waist.  

"Are you warm enough?"  

Dreg's eyes were closed, and she thought he was asleep. Aspen turned away from him and walked over to the table. She groaned quietly as she removed her pack and rested it on one of the chairs.  

"Yeah." 

Dreg's quiet grunt floated over to her, and Aspen glanced towards the bed. She watched as he reached up and rubbed his dark cheek for a moment, and then he pulled the blankets up, covering his bandaged chest and sling. He sighed loudly, but Dreg felt better than he had all day. The potion worked its magic, and he was asleep within minutes.  

Aspen quietly removed her cloak and placed it neatly folded over the back of the chair. She ran her fingers through her hair for a moment, tugging at the tangles. It used to be longer, but Aspen found it too hard to manage when traveling. So, she had cut her hair a month prior to leaving the city, and she had never been more pleased. Then, the Elf removed her gloves, and she spent several moments stretching her fingers. Aspen removed the wraps around her wrist and placed them on the table next to her gloves before removing the bright green scarf from her neck. It was a symbol of her status as a healer and was recognizable by almost anyone. Aspen finished removing her scarf and then untied the wrap around her waist containing her small pouches and added it to the pile on the table. When she was finished, she walked over to the small water basin sitting on the dresser nearby and poured some cool water into it. Then she bent her head down and splashed the cold liquid over her face and hands before drying off with a small cloth that had been provided as well.  

Before leaving the room, Aspen wandered over to the bed to check on Dreg. His bandages were holding up well, and so she placed another small red vial on the table beside him and wandered out into the dining hall to get something to eat and drink. She sat at the bar, chatting with Susan while she ate, and learned that were at least a few people that would benefit greatly from her being there.  

"I'll make my rounds first thing in the morning," Aspen told her.  

"Of course, Dearie, you've had a long day. What happened to your Orc friend?" 

"I have no idea... I don't even know him. I found him slumped against a tree, bleeding from slashes on his chest and a broken arm." 

"Oh my."  

"Yeah," Aspen sighed. "He was very resistant to my help." 

"Typical stubborn Orc," Susan laughed, and Aspen had to agree. "I'm married to one."  

"Are you?"  

"Yeah, we've got three children. You'll probably see them running around outside like wild things."  

"Oh yes, I remember now."

Aspen took a swig of her honey ale and continued chatting with the Innkeeper until her eyelids felt too heavy. She asked Susan for something light she could take back to Dreg for him to eat and was given a big bowl of stew and some warm bread on a tray.  

When she returned to their room, the fire had died down some but gave enough light for Aspen to see. She walked over to where Dreg was laying and placed the tray of food down on the bedside table. The Orc did not sir, and she gently touched his bandaged shoulder.  

Dreg grunted, and he swiped his arm at her before cracking open his eyes. He looked up at her, and for a moment she thought he didn't know where he was. Then he yawned.  

"What?"  

"Are you hungry?"  

Dreg was quiet for a moment. He sniffed and turned his head towards the table, where he noticed the food.  

"Yeah."  

Aspen retrieved a chair and sat down. She scooted closer and picked up the bowl of stew. Dreg clenched his jaw, and he was about to protest the Elf spoon feeding him when Aspen piped up.  

"Don't argue with me, Dreg. Just eat."  

He let out a long breath through his nose, staring at Aspen with his bright red eyes. Aspen spooned some of the stew and brought it up to his mouth. The Orc growled softly, and then he opened his mouth and took the food. They continued like that until all the stew had been consumed, as well as the bread. Aspen finished him off with a long drink of water and another vial.  

When they were finished, Dreg laid his head back on the pillow and groaned softly. He felt much better overall, but his body still ached from its injuries. He closed his eyes, and a moment later Aspen left the room with the tray to return it back to the kitchen. When she returned, Dreg was still laying there with his eyes closed, and so she assumed he was asleep. Aspen walked over to her pack and rifled in it for a moment before pulling out a long cotton nightgown. She swiftly pulled her boots and breeches off and cast a long glance at Dreg's form, pausing. He still did not move, and so she turned her back to him and crouched near the table away from the fire and swiftly pulled her tunic off and slipped into her nightgown. Then, she wandered over to the bed and pulled the covers back before slipping under them and then she laid down. The bed was large enough to comfortably fit them both and still have plenty of room.  

Dreg felt the bed move as she laid down on it, and he turned his head towards her.  

"You're sleeping here?" He grunted, and Aspen nearly jumped out of her skin.  

She had turned onto her side with her back facing him, and Dreg watched as she craned her head back to look at him in the near dark.  

"Really?" Aspen responded, incredulous. "You can't sleep in the same bed as the healer? The person looking after you?"  

Dreg scowled, and he turned his head away from her.  

"I'm not taking up two rooms," Aspen continued, "when one will suffice."  

"Fine."  

She watched Dreg for a long moment, but he didn't say anything else. Aspen turned her head around and rested it against her hand. She was tired, and within a few minutes Dreg began to snore, and she too drifted to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreg did not wake until very late the next morning. Aspen had left to get herself something to eat and had seen a family with their young girl who had a nasty cough. When she had finished, the healer returned to find Dreg awake and in a foul mood.  

"Where have you been?" He snarled, and Aspen paused to look at him. 

"Excuse me?" 

"Everything hurts and I'm hungry. You're the one who dragged me here, now you can take care of me."  

Aspen blinked, and she was momentarily speechless. Then she shook her head and wandered over to her leather case. She retrieved a small red vial and walked over to the bed. Once the vial was uncorked, she firmly placed it on the table. Then she silently walked away and left the room, nearly slamming the door behind her. When Aspen was gone, Dreg took the vial and downed it back, letting out a sigh of relief as the liquid worked quickly, soothing his aching body.  

Around ten minutes later, Aspen returned. In her hands, she held a small wooden tray with a steaming bowl of soup, some soft cheese, and a hunk of bread. She walked over to the table, farther away from the bed and promptly placed it down on the wooden surface. She began walking towards the door, and she finally called out to him.  

"If you think you can be rude to me and get away with it, think again." 

Aspen reached the door, and she turned around for a moment. 

"If you want to apologize, I'll feed you. If not, you can get it yourself." 

Dreg was silent. He glared at her from the bed, not saying a word. Aspen waited for half a second longer, and then she opened the door and left him to his own devices. When she was gone, the Orc let out a loud sigh and tossed the covers back. He slowly slid his legs out and groaned as he started to sit up. He could feel the cuts on his chest cry out as he moved, which was hard to do with his right arm in a sling. He silently cursed the Elf healer, but his hunger won over, and after a short struggle, he was able to get into a sitting position with his feet planted on the floor.  

His chest heaved as he struggled to breathe, and Dreg gripped the edge of the bedside table hard, using it to help pull himself up. He snarled as he took a step forward but somehow managed to shuffle like a hobbled old man over to the table. He sat down heavily, his butt crashing painfully to the wooden seat of the chair, and his broken arm clipped the edge of the table.  

Aspen heard the roar from down the hall, where she was sitting at the counter talking with Susan. She sighed, and the Innkeeper's eyes widened.  

"Was that yer Orc?"  

"I think so." 

"Aren't you gonna see if he's okay?" 

"I will," Aspen responded quietly, and Susan raised one brow at her. "He's been incredibly rude to me from the start, so I had to enforce a little firmness."  

Susan chuckled, and Aspen waited until she was finished her ale before finally walking back to her room. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. The bed was empty, and when she stepped in further she spotted Dreg's bandaged back sitting slumped at the table. She stepped inside and wandered over to him. The Orc shoveled another spoonful of soup into his mouth with his good arm and when Aspen came into his view he scowled at her.  

"Nice of you to show up," he grumbled.  

"I think you managed pretty well without me. But I did hear you shouting."  

"S'nothing to worry your little head over," Dreg shot back.  

He spooned more soup into his mouth and tore off a chunk of bread.  Aspen sat in the chair across from him and clasped her leather gloves together before resting them on the table.  

"I'm really tired of you giving me attitude, Dreg."  

"I'm really tired of  _you._ " 

"I've done nothing to deserve it. You were bleeding to death in the middle of nowhere. I stitched up your wounds, put your  _bone_ back into your body, and brought you to safety. Am I that awful, Dreg?"  

The Orc was silent as he continued eating. Soup dribbled down his chin and he wiped at it with the back of his hand, growling softly.  

"I haven't even asked what happened to you, though I'm curious to know." 

"It's none of your fucking business," Dreg growled, and Aspen rolled her eyes before leaning back in her chair.  

"I  _know,_ " Aspen replied with an exasperated sigh, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I am well aware, you've made that clear. But is there somewhere I can get you back to? Your home?" 

"I don't have a home."  

Aspen was a little taken aback. She quietly watched the sullen Orc as he finished up his meal and then sat back in his chair with a small growl and closed his eyes. His pants were still caked in mud and blood, and Aspen thought she desperately needed to clean him up but knew it was another battle. However, she hadn't been expecting him to tell her he didn't have a home to return to.  

"You had to have had one at some point," she murmured. "Where did you come from?" 

"A stronghold far away from here," Dreg grunted, and he rubbed at his stubbly chin. "That's all you need to know." 

"But you can't go back-" 

"I  _cannot_ go back!"  

"Okay, okay..." Aspen sighed, and she stood up from her chair.  

Dreg felt her soft hands at his arm, and he opened his eyes. Aspen helped the Orc to his feet and walked him back to the bed where he sat down. Aspen changed his bandages and adjusted the sling and he was quiet for once, which Aspen was grateful for. Then Dreg laid down and went to sleep, while Aspen left the Inn and made some more rounds at the farms before coming back just before dinnertime. They repeated the routine, but this time Aspen fed him in bed, and then Dreg napped some more while Aspen wrote in her little journal. When she was finally tired, Aspen once again changed into her nightgown, and then she climbed into bed and drifted to sleep. 

* * *

 

 Dreg was having trouble sleeping. His eyes were closed, but his whole body was covered in sweat as images of the very recent past flashed in his dreams. He was betrayed, in more ways than one, and the despair he felt on that day cut more profound than any physical wound. His chest heaved as he gasped for air. Beside him, Aspen snoozed on, unaware that a nightmare seized the Orc.  

Suddenly Dreg's eyes shot open and he struggled to move but was restricted by the bandages and his broken arm. Aspen heard him moving, and she quickly sat up and turned towards the panicking Orc.  

"Dreg, it was just a dream," Aspen murmured, trying to calm him down.  

Dreg's eyes were wide open, but it seemed like he saw right through her. Aspen placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to ease him back down on the bed, but it was no use. Dreg snarled in alarm. His thick green hand shot up and grasped Aspen's throat. The Elf froze, her heart racing as fear kicked in. Dreg was still in the middle of whatever had tormented his sleep, and he squeezed her slender neck with his hand while growling something in a language Aspen didn't comprehend. Her eyes watered a she felt her airway being constricted, and she struggled to get him to stop. Aspen gasped for air, and her body slumped against the Orc. 

"Dreg...you... have... to s-stop..." 

Aspen reached up and cupped Dreg's face, stroking his soft green cheek. She rubbed him softly, and her fingertips brushed along his ear. The Orc shivered, and he blinked. He suddenly came crashing back to reality, and his grip on her throat slackened.  

He looked at Aspen, and he saw her for the first time. Dreg quickly let go of her neck. She lurched her body away from him and stumbled out from the bed. He watched, his hair slicked with sweat across his forehead, as Aspen coughed and spluttered. She clutched at her chest while bent over, her entire face red, and Dreg felt remorseful for once. He hadn't intended to hurt her.  

Finally, Aspen stood up, and she glared at him in the dark.  

"I am... I am sorry," Dreg mumbled.  

"I... should hope so."  

Her voice was quiet and raspy, and Dreg avoided looking directly at her. Aspen walked over to the wash basin and dipped the cloth into the cold water. She rung it out and then walked back over to where the Orc was laying, his heart still racing in wildly in his chest. He tensed when she came over, but Aspen perched her butt on the edge of the bed and began dotting at his sweaty forehead.  

"Why would you approach me when I almost killed you?"  

Aspen brushed the cloth down his cheek, and she sighed.  

"It's my  _job,_ Dreg. I am your healer."  

"I don't get you," Dreg growled, but he let out a deep breath and closed his eyes.  

"I don't get you either," Aspen whispered.  

When she was finished, Aspen retrieved a small purple vial and gave it to Dreg. It was a herbal mixture that would bring him dreamless sleep, which she knew he needed right now. When he was breathing steadily again, she laid down beside him once more and pulled the covers up to her chin. Her neck ached, but not enough to take something for it. Aspen had a feeling Dreg had squeezed hard enough to leave a bruise, but she'd deal with it in the morning. Eventually, she fell into a fitful sleep and woke up early the next morning.    


* * *

 

Aspen was glad for her thick green scarf. When she stared at herself in the small hand mirror later the next morning, she was shocked to see just how bruised her neck was. Dreg still slumbered in the bed, unaware of the damage he had done, but Aspen didn't blame him for it. She knew all too well how bad nightmares were, and she shivered in the cold morning air of the room while she quickly changed into her clothes. The fire had gone out in the hearth, and so Aspen spent a few minutes coaxing a pile of fresh wood to life. When it was happily crackling and popping away, she slipped her gloves and boots on before going over to see how Dreg was doing. 

He was still wearing the same disgusting, soiled pants. It bothered her greatly, and so Aspen made up her mind to do something about it later on. The Orc snored lightly, his good arm hanging down from the side of the bed. Aspen placed another small red vial on the bedside table and then wandered into the main dining hall of the Inn for breakfast. She ate a small bowl of creamed oats and drank a hot cup of herbal tea before taking back a big bowl of oats for Dreg. He was still sleeping when she returned. She placed the tray beside the bed so he could reach it and then left again.  

Aspen visited another farm that morning, and she treated a young man who had lost his finger during a plowing incident. The finger had been cleanly cut, but it was not healing correctly. She tended to the wound by first clearing out the infected portion of the skin. She had given the boy a vial of medicine that had numbed his entire arm, and so he felt almost nothing. Still, she worked swiftly and efficiently. When the skin had been adequately cleaned, Aspen stitched the end of the stump and rubbed some salve on before applying the oil infused bandages. She instructed the parents on how to change the bandages, and keep an eye for any other signs of infection.  

"Thank you, healer. A thousand times, thank you." 

Aspen squeezed the mother's hands and smiled. Their smiles and words of praise were all that she ever needed when it came to payment. She never took any coin or other offers from her patrons, other than a warm bed to sleep and some food. Not that Aspen needed the coin, for the Order paid her a monthly stipend that enabled her to travel with ease.  

When Aspen returned to the Inn, she found Dreg sitting up in bed. He looked considerably better than the night before, and he had polished off the food she'd left for him. He watched as Aspen shot him a small smile and then she wandered over to the table and began removing her gear.  

"Why do you wear so much?"  

Aspen removed her green scarf and placed it on the table before turning to him.  

"I belong to an Order of healers. It's just part of my job. The scarf signifies my status. The gloves," Aspen explained as she tugged on the leather fingers, "Have certain properties that allow me to perform medicine cleanly. The wraps are so I do not come into contact with anything that can harm me."  

"An Order... of healers? Sounds strange." 

"I suppose it could be, but we have our reasons."  

"Hmphf."  

"How are you feeling?" 

Aspen strolled over to where Dreg was sitting, and he peered up at her with his usual scowl.  

"Fine." 

"You really should get cleaned up," Aspen continued, wrinkling her nose. "It would do us both good."  

"I would bathe myself if I could," Dreg shot back with a frown.  

Aspen was silent for a moment as she thought. Dreg wouldn't be able to submerge his upper torso in water, but she could fill it partway and help him out.  

"Your bandages can't get wet, but I could fill up the tub-" 

"No."  

The Elf raised one thin brown eyebrow in his direction, and Dreg let out a deep breath.  

"I can barely walk. You're not putting me in that tub." 

"Okay... fine. Then I will have to wash you myself." 

Aspen turned on her heel and disappeared outside the room. When she returned, she carried a large metal bucket that held nearly boiling water. She sauntered forward, careful not to slosh any of the liquid around. Several cloths had been slung over her shoulders as well, and Dreg watched her place the heavy bucket down on the table with a small scowl.  

"Come on then, get up." 

The Orc stiffened, and he did not move.  

"You can't be serious," Dreg grumbled, and Aspen crossed her arms over her chest.  

"I am absolutely serious. Don't make me come over there. You are completely soaked in blood and you refuse to get in the tub." 

"I am not going to let a  _woman_ wash me!"  

"Don't be such a child, Dreg. Are you that prude? I see naked bodies all the time with my work, you're no different." 

Aspen wandered over to the bed, and she stood beside him, staring down at the Orc with her pale green eyes. He glared back at her, silently brooding.  

"Don't tell me _you_ , an Orc, are shy about undressing. That would be a first for me." 

"Shut up," Dreg growled, and he swiftly threw the covers off his legs and swung them out from the bed.  

"If you want to see me so bad then fine, be my guest." 

Aspen stood back, ignoring his jab, and watched as the Orc gripped the edge of the bedside table. It was slow going but eventually, he pulled himself to a standing position. Dreg grunted, and straightened up his back, causing Aspen to stare up at him this time. He towered several feet taller than her, and Aspen had to admit despite being injured, he was quite an intimidating creature.  

Dreg peered down at the elf, and his eyes moved down to her neck. He did not miss the purple bruises that dashed across her creamy white skin.  

"Those bruises," he grunted, "do they hurt."  

"Mmm not really, but this isn't about me. Come on." 

Dreg shuffled over to the table, and Aspen moved so she was standing in front of him. He watched as her fingers began tugging at the laces to his pants, and in a couple moments, she had them undone. She slid them down his thick thighs, trying not to grimace at the smell of dried blood and body odor. Dreg leaned with his hand against the edge of the chair, gripping it firmly as he leaned his weight on it. He stepped out from his pants and Aspen picked them up. She folded the soiled breeches over the edge of another chair.  

"I'll have to find new breeches for you, those are ruined." 

Aspen tried as hard as she could to appear calm, but inside her heart was racing. She didn't know why. It's not like she had never seen a naked Orc before. Dreg was no different, but somehow, she felt nervous. So, Aspen busied herself with dipping a cloth into the hot water as calmly as possible. She rang out the excess water with both hands and turned back to Dreg, who was staring at her with an unreadable expression. Aspen ignored him and wandered around to his backside.  

He could feel the hot cloth on his lower back as Aspen cleaned his soiled skin. Aspen liked the rich green skin tones that Orcs possessed, and she was surprised at just how bright it was under all the blood and dirt. She continued sliding the cloth across his skin, and Dreg was silent as she paused to dip it back in the water and ring it out before resuming her cleaning. His skin tingled lightly, and the water cooling on his backside made him shiver. A warmth spread down in his groin, and the more Aspen washed him, the warmer it grew.  

She paid great attention to Dreg, making sure she was thorough. Her soft, pale hands clenched the cloth rang it out again. Aspen dragged the cloth down his firm buttocks, reaching the Orc's thick thighs, and continued down to his feet. When she was satisfied with his backside, Aspen wandered back around to face him, and her eyes widened when they landed on his huge thick cock. It rose straight up to his stomach, and Aspen averted her eyes, frowning.  

" _Must_  you be aroused?"  

Dreg shrugged his uninjured shoulder, grinning.  

"How would you like me to react, with you touching me like that?"  

"I'm just cleaning you-" 

"You're being awfully thorough."  

Aspen let out a small huff, and she turned her attention toward the bucket of water. Dreg watched, anticipating her movements, and when she drew forward with the cloth he snatched it from her hands.  

"What-" 

"I can wash my cock, healer." 

Aspen frowned, but she turned towards the table and was silent as she waited for Dreg to finish cleaning himself. When he was done, Aspen took the cloth from his hand and finished washing his legs and feet. Then, Dreg shuffled back to the bed and laid down to nap while Aspen went to dump the water and see if she could locate some clothes for the Orc. While she was gone, Dreg took care of his bodily reaction to her administrations and then tipped back a purple vial into his mouth. He was out like a light in minutes.  


	3. Chapter 3

"These won't work," Aspen mumbled as she held Dreg's soiled pants up to another pair for comparison.  

It was a warm, sunny afternoon. Aspen stood in a small room with the only woman who made clothes in the quiet little town.  

"I can see that," the seamstress murmured, wrinkling her nose at the smell. "I highly doubt I have anything here that size. I'll have to make something." 

"He needs a tunic too, and a coat. I think his boots will be salvageable."  

"It'll take me a few days." 

Aspen nodded, and she turned towards the grey-haired woman with a smile.  

"That's fine, take all the time you need. I really appreciate the help."  

"You're welcome, dearie."  

"How much will it cost?"  

"Don't worry about-" 

"Absolutely not," Aspen cut in firmly, holding her hand up. "A shirt is one thing, but a whole wardrobe is another. Please, give me a price Martha." 

"Alright... alright." 

The two women chatted for a little while longer, and then Aspen took her leave. She shut the door behind her and glided down the stairs to Martha's home. She began walking toward another home, and two children greeted her at the front steps.  

"You're... you're Aspen aren't you." 

They were both pale skinned and sported full heads of bright orange hair. Aspen smiled at them and nodded.  

"Is your father home, Catherine?" 

"What can I do for the Healer, she need only ask." 

Aspen straightened up and turned towards the source of the voice. An older gentleman stood at the top of the stairs, which he quickly walked down to greet Aspen. His hair and beard were the same fiery orange color, and he smiled at her with bright blue eyes. 

"Aspen, good to see you again." 

"You as well, Edward. How are you doing?" 

"We're doing alright, thank you. Please, do you have time for a cup of tea?" 

"Of course."  

The children remained outside, content to play their games, while Aspen followed Edward into his home. It was the same as she remembered, except this time no smiling wife greeted her. It had been almost a year since Edward had lost his wife due to a sickness Aspen had been unable to heal. She had taken it very personally, for whenever Aspen came through the town of Berrybrush the family would always welcome her into their home for dinner.  

Aspen was seated in a plush chair near the fire, and she watched as Edward began busying himself with preparing the kettle. She gazed at his tall form as he ladled water from a massive barrel into the kettle and then turned towards the fire. When he was finished, Edward sat down in the chair beside her, and they both exchanged smiles.  

"I was glad to hear of a healer stopping by. I had a feeling it would be you."  

"Yes, I know I haven't been here in a while..." 

"I was beginning to think it was because of me." 

Aspen's face grew warm, and she averted her gaze to the floor. The memory of all that had transpired came flooding back to her, and the emotions associated it was all too confusing. Edward seemed to sense this.  

"I’m sorry, I have no right bringing up the past."  

"I-It's okay, honest... I just... have a hard time letting things go." 

"You did the best you could, I know it. I wish for you to move on." 

"How are  _you_ doing?" Aspen inquired softly, and she peered over at him.  

"Really?" Edward sighed, and he leaned back in his chair while staring at the fire.  

"I've had a lot of support from everyone around here, but I will admit it's not easy fathering two children alone."  

"I'm sorry that you're going through that." 

"The last person who should be sorry is you, Aspen." 

The kettle began to scream as the water boiled, and so Edward stood up and took it off the fire. Aspen swallowed hard, feeling her pulse racing, and tried to calm her nerves while Edward busied himself with making them tea. When he was finished, he walked over to her and handed Aspen the small porcelain cup.  

"Thank you." 

Aspen waited a few moments and gently blew on the tea before taking a small sip. Edward sat back down in his chair and stared thoughtfully at the fire for a minute, and they sat in comfortable silence. After some time had passed, they began talking, mostly Aspen spoke of the places she had been recently and what patients she had treated.  

"I heard you have an Orc with you," Edward commented.  

Aspen hastily swallowed her tea and nodded.  

"Mm yes, his name is Dreg. I don't know anything about him." 

"What happened to Ivan?"  

Aspen's brows furrowed together, and she clenched her empty tea cup for a moment, thinking about how much she wanted to share. 

"Ivan and I... had a falling out."  

"Really?" Edward leaned forward and placed a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.  

His bright blue eyes burned into hers.  

"Yeah, it's um... it's been kind of rough. He left me in Klendale, so I've been on my own." 

Tears pricked at Aspen's eyes, and she couldn't hold back anymore. They silently slipped down her pale cheeks and dripped onto her bright green scarf. Aspen sucked in a shaky breath and quickly wiped at her tears. She tried to smile, but it faltered. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but then the door to his cottage opened. His two children piled inside, and they paused when they saw their father's face. Aspen sat with her back to them, and she kept her head bowed, sniffling softly.  

"Catherine, Stephen... please go to Martha's and ask her to feed you. Stay there until I come to get you."  

"Yes father," the children echoed, and they both took off again.  

"Aspen, I'm sorry that happened to you." 

"I-It's okay, honest..." 

Aspen rubbed the side of her jaw and then she wrapped her arms around her waist, trying to shrink into herself. Edward poured her another cup of tea, and when she finished drinking it Aspen felt a little better. She sat back in her chair and quietly stared out at nothing, lost in thought. The light outside grew darker, and eventually, she realized she should get back to Dreg.  

"I... should get going."  

Aspen stood up from the chair and moved towards the door. Edward followed, and he drew closer to her when they reached the door. Aspen's heart skipped a beat when he reached down and took one of her gloved hands, squeezing it gently.  

"I wish I could make things better." 

"Sometimes I wish that too," Aspen admitted, and her cheeks grew warm. "Even though I shouldn't." 

Memories of them flashed in her mind, and suddenly she was nineteen again. He had been married, but it hadn’t stopped her feelings from growing. Aspen had tried to push him from her mind, but her young heart wanted what it shouldn't have. The memory of Edward's pale hands gripping her arms as his head dipped down towards her lips burned brightly in her mind, she knew Edward was remembering the same thing. He stared down at the healer, his expression unreadable, but the tension between them was clear.  

Suddenly he pulled Aspen close, and their lips crashed together in a heated kiss that took her breath away. Aspen was stunned, but her body acted on its own accord, and she found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as she deepened the embrace. His thick beard tickled her skin but she didn't mind, and the feeling of his hands on her waist made her body flush with desire.  

Edward pulled back, his chest heaving, and they looked at each other for a long moment before he took her hand and guided Aspen towards the bedroom. When they reached it, he turned around and crushed Aspen to his chest as they once again began kissing. His hands roamed down her tunic, squeezing her butt, and Aspen gasped for air against his lips as she felt like her entire body was on fire.  

He made quick work of her clothes. First, Edward removed her scarf and placed it on the dresser beside them. He kissed her again, his soft pale lips trailing down Aspen's pale neck, and his fingers plucked and picked at the bottom of her tunic. He lifted it up, and Aspen raised her arms. He dropped the tunic on the floor and then he stared at Aspen, his cheek's flushed bright pink.  

"You're so beautiful," he murmured.  

Aspen shivered when he gripped her waist and she could feel his lips dancing across her breasts.  

"You haven't aged a day." 

She sucked in a deep breath and ran her fingers through his hair, gasping softly when his tongue flicked across her perk nipple, sucking softly. His fingers slipped around the hem of her breeches and pushed them down. Aspen stepped back, and she finished removing her pants and shoes before starting on Edward. She lifted his tunic up and dropped it on the pile of clothes on the floor. His skin was almost paler than hers, and sprinkled with deep red freckles. She leaned in, softly kissing his chest and her palm lightly rubbed him through his pants. Edward's chest heaved and he moaned softly. Aspen tugged at the strings, and within a moment they were undone and in a heap on the floor. 

Aspen looked at him. A trail of light orange hair started at his belly and travelled down towards his groin. She had been with him before, but it was a long time ago, and he was even older now. But his body was still perfectly toned, and his cock rose up long and hard; pale white and swollen with a plump pink head. Seeing him sent an ache through her stomach, and she shivered. Edward pulled her closer, and their bodies pressed together as he kissed her deeply, running her fingers through her short hair.  

"Your hair was longer," he murmured, kissing her neck. "Wasn't it?"  

"Yes," Aspen whispered, shivering.  

Part of her felt wrong. Even though Edward was no longer a married man, Aspen knew that she didn't deserve to be with him. They had slept together before, in secret, and the result had been catastrophic. Aspen squeezed her eyes shut, and he hands tightly gripped his waist as he body reacted to him. But a little voice in the back of her head told her she wouldn't stop it if she could, and deep down she knew it was true.  

Edward pulled back, and he stared down at Aspen with his bright blue eyes. Small wrinkles formed in the corner of his eyes when he smiled at her, and he gently cupped her pale cheek.  

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, searching her eyes. "I feel like I'm... taking advantage. I know I'm a widower..."  

Aspen quickly shook her head, her brows furrowed together, and she ran her hand up Edward's pale chest. Her fingers grazed over his nipple, and he shivered.  

"No... I think we're past the point of no return."  

Edward laughed softly, and he leaned in and gently kissed her lips. Then he guided Aspen to the bed and laid her down on her back, trailing his lips across her skin. His finger slipped between her legs, stroking he wet folds, and Aspen squeezed her eyes shut. The heat between them grew, and she clutched at Edwards' arms, moaning softly as he touched her.  

"It's been so long, "Edward mumbled against her breasts. "I feel like I'm no good anymore." 

"Y-you're doing just fine," Aspen gasped, and she arched her back, pressing her breasts into his face.  

When Edward entered her, Aspen was completely blown away. She didn't have it in her to tell Evan that it had probably been even longer since she had last been even touched by another man. Her entire body burned under his touch, and she gripped his back hard, digging her nails into his pale flesh. She squeezed her thighs around his waist and her chest heaved as Edward thrust his cock into her. His eyes were closed, and he moaned softly, mumbling her name while he thrust. Their moans and gasps echoed in the room, and Aspen's head lolled back as she felt herself rising to a swift climax.  

A moment later she came, her walls crashing around Edward's long stiff cock. He grunted and thrust one last time as he came as well, emptying his seed deep inside of her. Aspen could feel his throbbing member pulsing from his orgasm, and after a few moments Edward slumped down on the bed beside her. They lay there for a while, catching their breath, and then Edward shuffled back so he was laying down properly. He pulled Aspen into his arms with a sleepy smile.  

Something felt different between them. Aspen couldn't quite place her finger on it, but she felt content as she lay there in Edwards' arms, gently rubbing his chest with the palm of her hand. It was as though a chapter in her past was finally coming to an end, and she was okay with it for the first time.  

"What's on your mind?" Edward mumbled softly, and she felt his fingers running through her hair.  

"Too much."  

"I must confess, I never thought we'd be here again."  

Aspen smiled, and she turned her face to kiss his chest.  

"Neither did I." 

"But you won't stay, will you Aspen." 

Aspen slid back and peered up at Edward in the dark. He reached up and stroked her cheek, smiling sleepily at her.  

"You know I can't." 

Edward brushed his fingers along her scared hip, thinking.  

"I guess I shouldn't ask how you got those bruises, either." 

Aspen stiffened, and then she laughed.  

"What's so funny?" 

"I _had_ sought you out for a reason, and it wasn't this one."  

"Oh yeah?" Edward grinned, and he pinched her cheek. "What do you need?" 

"I need a sword, for Dreg." 

"Dreg? Oh... your Orc friend." 

"I wouldn't call him a friend," Aspen sighed, and she lifted her head to look out the window.  

It was completely dark now, and Aspen knew Dreg was probably furiously hungry.  

"I can make one for you, no problem." 

"Thanks. Well, I hate to leave..." 

"Then don't." 

The look Edward gave her was almost too much. She bit her lip and looked down at him for a moment, trailing her fingers across the hard plains of his abs. She counted some of the freckles on his pale skin, and then finally gave up. 

"I can't. I'm sworn to take care of the Orc, despite how crazy he is driving me. I need to tend to Dreg, and he'll be upset that I've been gone for so long without feeding him." 

"Sounds like a child," Edward joked. 

"He is, in some ways, and _not_  in others." 

The image of Dreg's massive manhood flashed in her mind, but she quickly pushed it away and sat up from the bed. Edward followed her, shuffling close as Aspen paused at the end of the bed. He trailed his lips against her back and he kissed her soft shoulder.  Aspen shivered, and then she stood up from the bed and retrieved her clothes. Edward watched as she got dressed, and then Aspen wandered back to the bed. He took her hand and kissed it. The gesture made her heart ache, but she forced herself to reach down and cup his face.  

"I wish you the best, Edward... truly." 

"You sound like you're never going to see me again." 

"After I've left this town, maybe I won't. Who knows, and even if I did... it won't be the same." 

"I know, you're right. Thank you, Aspen."  

Aspen leaned down, and she gently kissed Edward's lips. She wanted to cry but forced herself to remain strong while still in his presence. When she pulled back, he smiled at her, and then she said goodbye and began walking towards the door.  

"I'll have a sword for you by the end of the week," Edward called after her.  

Aspen paused, and she shot him a warm smile.  

"Thank you, Edward, I appreciate it. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight Aspen."  

As soon as she left Edward's home, hot tears slipped down her cheeks. She pursed her lips and wiped at her face, brushing them away while she walked. Aspen quickly made her way back to the Inn and asked Susan if she could get some food to take back for Dreg. When she was given a tray full of dinner, Aspen walked down the hallway towards their room and entered inside to find it completely dark.  

"Do you always leave your patients with nothing, not even a scrap of food?"  

Aspen sighed, bowing her head. Dreg was sitting up in bed with his head resting against the headboard, and he glared at Aspen with his dark red eyes.  

"I am sorry Dreg, truly."  

Aspen shuffled forward with the tray of food and she placed it down on the table and lit a candle. Dreg's hand shot out and he snatched up a bread roll and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing quickly.  

"What were you doing that took you so fucking long?" 

"I was out acquiring new clothes for  _you,"_ Aspen huffed, "and a weapon, and I stopped to see an old friend."  

"Hmph."  

Aspen turned away from him, and she walked over to the cold hearth and knelt before it. A few minutes later a fire crackled and popped, and she watched the flames consume the kindling before placing a thick log down, and another. When that was taken care of, she walked over to the table and began taking off her work items. Dreg watched her, noticing the way her hair was disheveled, and when she had gone near him earlier, he knew she reeked of sex. His sensitive nose was not fooled.  

"You stink," Dreg grunted, chewing on a cube of cheese.  

"Excuse me?" 

"You reek of sex," Dreg continued, and he grinned when Aspen's face turned beet red. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aspen replied curtly. 

She quickly gathered up a fresh set of clothes and began making her way towards the door.  

"Where are you going? Another partner already?" 

"Shut up!" Aspen retorted, and she bawled her hand into a fist.  

Dreg laughed, thoroughly enjoying her reaction. He knew she had fucked someone, it was painfully obvious. He laughed even harder when Aspen spun around and fled the room, slamming the door behind her. The sounds of his deep laughter echoed in her ears, and she felt nearly sick at the thought of being caught by him.  

 _Stupid Orc,_  she thought with a frustrated noise.  _It's none of his business what I do. He can't even tell me where he came from or what happened._  

Aspen stalked down the hallway towards the baths, as she preferred not to bathe in her room with Dreg mocking her. She spent a long time soaking in one of the communal pools, lost in thought. She was still angry with Dreg, and feeling a mixture of emotions at what had transpired between herself and Edward. He was twelve years older than her, and she had known even at nineteen there was no future with the married man. But it hadn't stopped her from falling completely in love with the ginger-haired blacksmith. When Helen had grown sick, he had sought her out specifically, requesting Aspen to tend to her. She had at first resisted, but eventually caved. Despite her best efforts, Helen succumbed to her sickness, and left Edward with their two young children.  

 _Why does everything in my life have to be so tragic?_ Aspen sighed, trailing her fingers across the surface of the steamy water.  _Why can't anything ever be nice?_  

Eventually she grew too tired to stay, and so Aspen pulled herself out from the pool, dried off, and got dressed into a long thick nightgown. She bundled her soiled clothes up and quietly walked back to her room. Dreg was laying down now, the tray beside the bed void of food, but he was still awake. He watched the Elf as she wandered over to the table and placed her clothes down on an empty chair with a tired expression on her face. She sat down at the table and wrote in her journal for a few minutes before tucking it back into her satchel. Then, she stood up and reached her arms up, stretching her back, and it gave a satisfying crack.  

Aspen finally dragged her feet over to the bed and then blew out the candle. She sat down on her side for a moment, rubbing her neck, and she sighed softly before slipping under the covers.  

"If you're gonna leave me alone all day again," Dreg piped up, and Aspen turned to scowl at him. "You can at _least_ leave me with a pair of pants or get someone to bring me food."  

"Okay... I said I was sorry Dreg. It won't happen again." 

"Just a one-time thing huh?" Dreg rubbed his stubbly chin, smirking. "Didn't think you were the type." 

Aspen quickly sat up in and fixed an angry gaze on the Orc, who wasn't the slightest bit fazed. 

"It's none of your business what I do, just like it's none of  _mine_ to know anything about you." 

Dreg was enjoying getting her worked up again. It had been the most entertaining thing for him since being dragged to the wretched town half alive and begging for death. Aspen sat beside him, silently glaring at him with her fists clenched. His eyes flicked down to her bruised neck, and then back up at her.  

"I don't see what the big deal is, fucking is part of life." 

"Must you be so vulgar, Dreg?"  

"I could be worse, healer. I couldn't care less who you fuck, only that you were away instead of tending tome."  

Aspen let out an exasperated noise, and she covered her face with both hands, groaning loudly.  

"You're driving me insane, Dreg," she muttered. "My life does  _not_ revolve around you." 

"It doesn't? Then why were you acquiring a sword for me? Better yet, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now why  _you_ were in the middle of the woods with no form of protection outside of a puny little ax.  

“Dreg...”   
“Are you a Mage?" 

"I am not a Mage," Aspen mumbled, and she looked at him. "You know nothing outside of your Stronghold, don't you?" 

"Why would I," Dreg grunted, scowling at her. "It meant nothing to me, at the time." 

"That makes more sense now..." 

"Explain it, then. What is this Order of yours and why do you not carry protection?" 

"It's like a Guild or a group of people dedicated to the art of Healing. We have rules that we must follow, and if we do not follow them then certain... attributes that we are granted are taken away. It's a privilege to have them." 

"What sorts of... attributes?"  

"Powers, I suppose you could call them." 

Aspen shuffled back so she was resting against the headboard, and she glanced down at Dreg. His good arm rested lightly across his chest, and he idly picked at the bandages, but he was listening to her.  

"It's nothing fancy, just special skills that are imparted on us to help ease the healing processes. My gloves are one such privilege."  

"If you break the rules then...?" 

"Well I've never broken any rules, but we take up vows when we join. It's been so long since I've performed the ceremony, but I am sworn to try my absolute  _best_ to heal and help the sick, regardless of their gender or age. I am a Healer in every sense of the word. I can only heal, and therefore... I cannot hurt."  

"What?" Dreg grunted, frowning. "What does that mean?" 

"It means I cannot fight." 

"Not even in self-defense?" 

"To the Order, it is all the same." 

"That's just stupid." 

Aspen's brows furrowed together, and she glared down at the Orc with her pale green eyes. 

"Well, I wouldn't expect somebody like you to understand." 

"Somebody like me? An Orc, you mean." 

"No, I've helped plenty of Orcs. They understand and recognize me and my Order. You are a completely foreign entity." 

"Hmmph," Dreg growled, ignoring her comment. "That doesn't explain how it is you defend yourself. You don't just walk around the world without ever being in danger." 

"I know that... that's why Healers have a Guardian." 

"Guardian." 

"Men, or women, sworn to protect Healers."  

"That still sounds stupid, but what do I know." 

Aspen was silent, and she covered her mouth with her hand while she yawned. Dreg did not say anymore, and so she slid back down under the covers and pulled them up to her chin. She lay on her side, facing the far wall, but sleep did not come quickly.  

"What happened to your Guardian... you were alone in the woods." 

Aspen stiffened, and she clenched the blanket with both hands.  

"He left."  

"He just... left you, without any protection. With no one to help you." 

"Yes, that is the gist of it. Please, Dreg... it's not something I wish to speak about." 

"Fine." 

Aspen sighed softly and closed her eyes. The memory of what had transpired just a short while ago still burned inside of her. When she thought about it, Aspen could almost feel Edward's strong, calloused hands on her skin. She shivered, and pressed her face into the pillow, trying to will the feelings away. After some time, Dreg's snores reached her ears, and she eventually drifted into a fitful sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Three days passed with minimal arguments between the Healer and her patient. On the morning of the third day, since Aspen had seen Martha, she decided to visit the elderly seamstress to get an update on the Orc's specially made clothes.  When she arrived, Martha disappeared into the back room for a moment and returned with an armful of clothes. 

"Wow, these are wonderful. It's all done?"

"Yes, my granddaughter helped me sew. My eyes aren't what they used to be."

"I can't thank you two enough."

Aspen stepped forward, and the two women hugged. Aspen inspected the pile of clothes, praising Martha as she did for such excellent and sturdy stitching. 

"It's all been double-stitched, "Martha explained, and Aspen nodded. "It should hold up well."

"Good. I am glad. I'm sure it will hold up just fine."

There were five articles of clothing in total. Martha had managed to scrape together two pairs of pants, one set that was leather breeches, and the other was made of cotton and much more casual. She had also sewn two tunics for Dreg; one made of a thicker material that was a dark grey with long sleeves, and another plain tunic the color of sand. 

"I know you said he has boots, but here..."

Martha reached for something from behind the counter, and she pulled out a pair of sturdy leather boots with thick straps. Aspen was stunned. 

"Oh wow, thank you, Martha. This is very generous."

"Well from what you've told me of the Orc, he's starting over. So, it doesn't hurt to start over with a fresh set of boots as well."

"I wish I could tell you your generosity would touch him, but unfortunately he's a rather bull-headed man. However,  _I_ am very thankful for all you've done."

Martha chuckled, and she patted Aspen's cheek affectionately. All of the items were wrapped up into a big parcel and tied with string. When the transaction was finished, Aspen said goodbye to Martha and her girl, and then departed the little shop and began walking back towards the Inn. She reached her room within a few minutes and found Dreg standing near the window, with his back to her. 

Aspen quietly shut the door behind her, her eyes glued on his toned backside. She couldn't help herself, and she had to forcibly look away so he wouldn't catch her staring. The Orc heard her enter, and he turned towards her. He watched as she walked over to the table and dumped the items in her hand on the table. He slowly shuffled over to her, and when he reached the table he picked up one of the boots and inspected it for a moment. 

"Are these for me?" He grunted. 

"Yes. All of this is for you."

"Why do you give so much to me?"

Aspen frowned, and she looked across the table at Dreg, trying to ignore the fact that he was naked. She let out a small sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know. It's in my nature to help, and it's not like you have much of a choice. You can refuse these clothes and boots, but then you'd have nothing." 

"Hmph."

She noticed the way Dreg scratched at his bandages, and she decided it was probably okay to remove them for good. 

"Go sit down on the bed, I'll take your bandages off and check your arm."

The Orc nodded, and he padded over to the bed and sat down without a fuss. Aspen almost said something but thought against it. They had been keeping the peace, for the most part, but she knew he was like a fireball. 

_Easily provoked, and when he's angry he just blows up._

However, he almost too quiet, as he silently waited for Aspen to come over to him. He watched the elf rifle through her leather case, and she produced a small green vial as well as a teeny tiny knife. She took her scarf off and placed it on the table and then wandered over to where Dreg was sitting. Then, she knelt on the bed and shuffled forward, planting herself between his legs. Dreg's brows shot up, but he kept quiet, and Aspen knelt there on her knees and began removing the wraps around his shoulder. She easily sliced through the layers with her knife and began unraveling the other cotton wraps. When the gauze underneath was exposed, Aspen gently tugged at the layers, which lightly pulled at his skin and stitches. Dreg scowled slightly, but felt instant relief when they were removed."

"Hmm," Aspen murmured to herself, and she leaned in closer to his thick chest. "Your wounds are healing  _very_ nicely."

"Orcs are strong."

"I don't doubt it. Somebody else with the same injuries probably would have died before I reached them."

"Elves are weaker creatures," Dreg continued, boasting, and Aspen rolled her eyes.

"Well, you're not out of the clear yet."

Aspen picked up the knife and began slicing at some of the stitches. It glided through the black thread like it was butter. She lightly tugged at the thread in between cutting, and it slipped out from his healing skin without a problem. She continued in the same manner for most of the slashes, except for two particularly long ones straight across his chest. 

"These stitches will have to remain for a little while longer, just to be certain."

"What do you want from me?" 

Aspen paused her movements, and she peered up at him. This was the closest they had been since the first day they met, and Aspen sat back on her calves, feeling uncomfortable with his red gaze. 

"What... do you mean?"

"You've saved me from death. You've nursed me back to health. You've provided me with shelter, food, and clothes. What is it you want from me?" 

Aspen's hand lightly rested on his knee, and she was silent for a few moments. 

"I guess... I guess I was hoping you'd come with me."

"Where?"

"Not far, just to the Capitol," Aspen continued quickly, noticing his frown. 

She avoided looking at his manhood and instead focused her gaze on his chest.

"I wouldn't want to bother you any further than is necessary. But, you are right. It was stupid and dangerous for my previous Guardian to leave me without any form of protection."

Aspen sighed, and she rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying not to think about it too hard. 

"I don't need you to help me any more than that. But if we can get to the Capitol, you'll have a better chance of finding work, or whatever you decide to do. I will apply for a new Guardian once I get back to the Order." 

"I will go."

Aspen looked up Dreg with a shocked expression, and then she laughed. 

"I wasn't expecting you to agree so easily."

"Well," Dreg grunted, and he shrugged. "What other choice do I have? You're the only person I know in this cursed civilized world." 

Aspen smiled, feeling amused and relieved. She sat back up and gently unraveled the bandages covering his arm. When it was free, Dreg stretched his fingers for a moment, growling softly. Aspen grasped his thick green arm, inspecting the part where his bone had broken through the skin. The cut looked good, and so she swiftly removed the stitches. 

Dreg was quiet while she inspected his arm, and despite having nothing to compare Aspen to, he couldn't help but feel like she was a master of her work. He silently watched as Aspen grasped his forearm and bent her head down slightly, her eyes closed for a moment. He thought he felt something warm wash over his skin, and within seconds it was gone. 

"The bone is healing nicely. You should be good to go by the end of next week." 

"Hmm, are you sure? I feel good."

"You might feel good, but it's still vulnerable. I'd rather give it a little while longer, than risk having you fracture it again."

"Fine," Dreg grumbled, and he sighed. 

"I know you're restless, but it'll go by quickly. We've already been here for nearly a week and a half. You're healing incredibly fast." 

"What sort of sword am I getting?" 

"Oh, I..." Aspen laughed and rubbed her neck. "I didn't ask. I uh can find out though."

"I need a Greatsword if one can be made."

"Greatsword. Got it."

Aspen suddenly felt a little nervous, and so she quickly finished up tending to Dreg by washing his upper torso with a warm cloth, taking care not to irritate his still healing wounds. When she was finished, Dreg stood up and stretched out his arms, testing them. But he didn't push it, and Aspen walked over to the table and sliced off the white string of the package containing his clothes. She picked up a tunic, and Dreg shuffled closer to look. He took the cloth from her hands and held it up, comparing the size to his body. Aspen watched as the Orc lifted it over his head, and he groaned quietly. He was so used to not having the use of his right arm that the muscles had relaxed a little too much, and it was uncomfortable to use them. 

"Is it too tight?" Aspen asked quietly, and she reached up to tug on the tunic. 

The feeling of her hands on his chest made Dreg feel something he couldn't quite comprehend. It caused a tightness inside of him that didn't come from his wounds. He quickly shoved her hands away, feeling his pulse quicken. 

"It's fine," Dreg growled. "Where are the pants?"

Aspen blinked, confused by his sudden change in behavior. She figured she should be used to it by now but didn't understand what she'd done to annoy him. So, she turned to the table and picked up a pair of casual pants and handed them to him. 

"There's also breeches, for when we're traveling." 

Dreg took the pants from her grasp and began putting them on. Aspen turned away from him and left the room to go get them lunch. When she returned, he was fully dressed and lounging comfortably in one of the chairs. They ate in silence, and Aspen wasn't sure if he was still annoyed but decided she didn't care either way. 

 _I can probably never make him happy,_  she thought quietly as she took a sip of water. _He seems like the perpetually grumpy type._

When Aspen was finished eating, she took their dirty dishes and began walking towards the door. 

"I'll go to the blacksmith's and see if I can't get the sword you want. Will you be alright now?" 

"I'll be fine," Dreg mumbled, yawning. 

Aspen departed the Inn and quietly made her way towards Edward's home. To the left of his house was a smaller building that was his workspace, and she could hear the clanging of metal when she rounded the corner. 

Edward stood outside by his forge. Aspen watched from a distance for a few minutes, mesmerized by him. He raised his thick arm up and then deftly swung it down, crashing the tool against the red-hot metal he was trying to sculpt. His tunic was completely soaked with sweat and it glistened on his forehead while he worked, his cheeks bright red from the exertion. Finally, Aspen slid closer, and he spotted her out of the corners of his eyes. 

"Aspen," he huffed breathlessly. "I was wondering when you'd be by."

"I know I'm a little early," Aspen responded softly. 

Edward dipped the red-hot blade into a barrel of water and then grabbed a nearby cloth and wiped it across his brow as he walked towards her. Aspen tried to smile, but her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she struggled to stay composed. 

"No worries, is there something else you needed?" 

"I hope it's not an inconvenience. I was talking earlier with Dreg, and he expressed the type of sword he wants."

"Well if he's like any of the Orcs I have known, the bigger the better."

"Y-yeah," Aspen laughed, and she nervously rubbed her neck. "He wants a Greatsword. Is it too late to ask?" 

"No... not at all."

Edward grinned, and he gestured towards his workstation. 

"I am constructing one for him." 

Aspen clasped her hands together, and she breathed out a sigh of relief. 

"You're the best Edward, honestly."

"What is going on with you two then?" Edward inquired, and he leaned against the wooden post of his shelter with his arms crossed. "You're getting him a sword, and you're without a Guardian..."

"N-Not what you think," Aspen replied hastily, holding her hands up. "I haven't asked him to be my Guardian. I'm not even sure he would even qualify. I just... well, I asked him to escort me back to the Capitol, and then we can go our separate ways."

"Hmm, alright."

Edward pushed his shoulder away from the post and stepped closer. Aspen's heart skipped a beat when he took her hand and pulled her closer towards him, and her cheeks blushed bright pink. He stared at her with his bright blue gaze, and it was then in the bright light of day that Aspen noticed the slight graying of his orange hair. He really was getting older. 

"Just promise me one thing," Edward murmured, and he gently brushed his finger along the back of her pointed ear. 

"What is it?" 

Her voice was barely a whisper, and she struggled to breathe as she felt his fingers brushing through her hair.

"Be careful, okay? You barely know the guy." 

Aspen let out a long sigh, and she smiled at him. 

"I will be careful. Thank you, Edward, but you don't have to worry about me."

"But I do," Edward whispered, and his lips brushed against her soft forehead as he hugged her. "I have always worried." 

Aspen wrapped her arms around Edwards' waist, and they stood there like that for a long while before she finally pulled back. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she swallowed them back, and Edward shot her a grin before returning to his work. 

"It'll be ready soon, I promise."

"Thank you, Edward. I'll stop by in a couple of days." 

* * *

 

When Aspen returned to the Inn sometime later, she walked into her room to find it empty. Concerned, the Elf swiftly came back to the dining hall and went over to where Susan was standing behind the bar. 

"Susan, have you seen my Orc- I mean Dreg?" 

"You mean the one you walked by just a few minutes ago?" 

Aspen frowned, and she followed Susan's gaze. She turned around and spotted Dreg sitting by himself at one of the tables. A couple of empty bottles of Ale rested on the table and he held the third one in his hand. Aspen felt foolish that she had walked right by him, and she shot Susan an amused scowl when the woman laughed. 

"You're out and about," she greeted Dreg. 

"If you call out being in the dining hall, then yes."

Aspen rolled her eyes, and she took a seat across from the sullen Orc. Susan waltzed by a moment later and lightly placed a bottle of ale on the table. Aspen thanked her before taking a sip. 

"Who is that redhaired smith to you?"

Aspen nearly choked on her drink, and she quickly put the bottle down on the table as she coughed. 

"What are you talking about?"

"I had to stretch my legs, I am growing restless. I went for a walk and saw the man embrace you." 

Dreg thoroughly enjoyed seeing Aspen's face turn beet red, as she struggled to come up with a response. She scowled down at the table for a long moment while clenching her drink with both hands. 

"He's... an old friend."

"Hmphh," Dreg grunted, and he smirked. "The same one from the other night? Looked a little more than friendly to me."

"It's _none_  of your business," Aspen continued quietly, and she looked up at the Orc. "I would only tell you who he is to me if you tell me how you got hurt." 

The air between them was tense. Dreg leaned forward in his chair as he stared at Aspen, who looked back at him with an angry expression. He hadn't been expecting her to challenge him, but his curiosity won over. 

"Fine," Dreg growled. 

He tipped the bottle of ale back and finished drinking it in one gulp before getting up from the table. He began walking back towards their room. Aspen picked up her bottle of ale and followed him, and neither one spoke until they were back in their room and sitting at the table. Dreg crossed his arms over his chest and scowled at Aspen, thinking about how much he wanted to tell her, and how much he was going to leave out. The more he thought about it, the less he wanted to say anything. 

"I change my mind," Dreg started, and Aspen raised a brow in his direction. "I don't care what sordid past you and the smith have-"

"Oh,  _come on_."

Aspen let out a frustrated sigh and threw her hands up. A stream of words flew from her lips. 

"I've been tending to you for almost  _two_ weeks, Dreg! And the least you could do is tell me what happened to you. I don’t need to know your whole life's history, damnit, but that  _one_  small detail has been burning in my head for like-" 

"Fuck!" Dreg bellowed. "Stop your rambling!"

"Then tell me!" 

"Alright! My brethren attacked me for a crime I didn't commit and was  _supposed_ to have been killed but my mother set me free, and then you found me!" 

Aspen was stunned. She hadn't been expecting that answer to leave his lips, and she sat glued to her seat for a moment as she processed the new information. Dreg growled, and he swiftly stood up from the table, throwing the chair behind him as he walked over to the window. He stood with his back to her, but she could tell he was furious. 

"Dreg..."

"No more questions!" Dreg snarled, and he turned to her with a terrifyingly angry expression. "I will not have you nosing around in my past."

"Okay, okay... I'm sorry. Please, sit down Dreg... I owe you a memory in return."

The Orc blinked, realizing Aspen was going to tell him about Edward, and he strode over to the fallen chair and picked it up. Once he was seated, he watched as Aspen quietly rested her hands in her lap and bowed her head for a moment. 

"Edward was... well I was very young, mind you. He is twelve years older than me. When I first joined the Order, I began working alongside his new wife, Helen. They had only been married for less than a year, and she was with child at the time we met."

Dreg watched as she plucked at the sleeve to her shirt, and her face was pink. 

"I... I fell in love with him. I know I shouldn't have, it wasn't right. Well, as Helen's pregnancy continued, she wasn't able to work as much. I used to get all of my medicinal supplies from her. Edward took over her store while she was bedridden, and I offered to help out at the time. We grew closer." 

The Orc was quiet, and he couldn't help but feel a little surprised at what Aspen was telling him. He hadn't expected her to be the type to get involved with a married man. He knew very little of the Healer, but it surprised him nonetheless.

"I don't..." 

Aspen sucked in a deep breath and she shot him a glance. 

"I don't think I need to tell you any more than that. Our involvement was short-lived. Once we had been caught I fled the city. That's when I started traveling for my work. I mostly avoided them, unless I had to come through the city for supplies, and then occasionally Berrybrush when they moved."

"What of his wife?" Dreg grunted, remembering how close they had gotten out in the yard.

"Helen grew ill a little over a year ago, and Edward begged me to help her. I came back, and despite... despite my best efforts, she didn't make it."

"Tell me one more thing then."

Aspen looked over at Dreg, and he was staring at her with a confused expression.

"If the wife is gone, why do you continue to travel? There is clearly something still there."

"It’s... it’s not that easy," Aspen mumbled, frowning. "I have taken a vow."

"Damn your vow."

Aspen's brows furrowed together, and they silently glared at each other before Dreg spoke again.

"You are scared."

Aspen quickly stood up from the table, and her hands were clenched into fists. 

"How dare you! Don't pretend like you understand  _anything_  about love-"

"Why! Because I'm an Orc?" 

Dreg was standing as well. They both silently glared at each other for a long moment, before Aspen turned away and took off from their room, slamming the door behind her as she left. She was gone for quite some time, and when she returned Dreg was lying in bed. However, he wasn't asleep yet, and he watched her through half closed eyes. 

Aspen stood near the table, and she lightly rubbed her aching neck, sighing quietly. She wasn't upset anymore, but she didn't know how to behave with Dreg. It bothered her, and the Healer wasn't sure if she was up for traveling with him for the next couple of weeks until they could reach the Capital. They couldn't even handle each other for two weeks stuck in an Inn, compared to another few weeks on the road.

She resolved herself to try and keep the peace. Aspen finished removing her outer clothes and then she slipped out from her breeches, leaving herself wearing nothing but the long tunic. Then, she walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back before slipping under them.

"Dreg?" 

Her voice was soft, and the Orc cracked one eye open. 

"What?"

"I'm sorry I yelled."

Aspen was met with silence. She frowned and waited for a moment before laying down on her side. 

"I want to guide you to the capital, but I understand very little of your society."

Aspen sat up in bed, and she peered at Dreg in the dark. 

"Are you saying you won't go then?" 

"No," Dreg grunted, and she shifted his arm so it was more comfortable. "I guess what I was trying to say is... I'm sorry too."

It was almost painful for him to apologize, but Aspen was pleasantly surprised. She smiled, and then she turned around and laid back down. Beside her, Dreg closed his eyes, and they both drifted to sleep until later the next morning. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, Edward came to the Inn. Aspen and Dreg were sitting in the main hall, quietly eating breakfast when the ginger smith came around. He shot Aspen a toothy grin when he spotted her, and began walking towards their table. Aspen, feeling concerned about Dreg's lack of manners, gave the Orc a weighted look, but he ignored her.

"Good morning," Edward greeted, and he squeezed Aspen's shoulder affectionately. "You must be the Orc Aspen's commissioned me to make a sword for."

Edward held his gloved hand out towards Dreg, who looked at him for a moment before shaking it a little too firmly. 

"Dreg," he grunted, before returning to his porridge. 

"I've come to tell you the sword is pretty much ready," Edward continued, sitting down beside Aspen. "But I'd like Dreg to get a feel for it, and if he has any problems with the weapon I can fix it before you two take off." 

"Okay, we'll come around in a little bit," Aspen mumbled, and Edward grinned at her. 

His smile was contagious, and despite the sadness, she felt in her heart towards him, she found herself smiling back. Edward squeezed her shoulder one last time before he turned around and began strolling back towards the front doors to the Inn. Aspen let out the breath she had been holding in, and Dreg looked at her through narrowed eyes. 

"Still not over him huh? It’s obvious." 

Aspen ignored his comment, and she took a sip of her water before getting up from the table. 

"I'm going to get ready, and when you're done eating we'll go see the sword."

"Fine," Dreg grumbled, and he watched as Aspen turned away from him and began walking back to their room. 

Around ten minutes later Aspen resurfaced. Her hair had been brushed and was a soft floating mass of wavy brown strands around her face. She had ditched most of her healing items today since she hadn't planned on working when they went to visit Edward. She was hoping to leave by the end of the week and get a head start on their trip back to the Capital. Rumors of a storm brewing from the East had begun floating around, and Aspen hated getting caught in them. The faster they made it to the city the better. 

"Are you finished?"

Dreg forced himself to look up at Aspen's pretty face. The sight of her made him feel sick to his stomach, and so he focused on the task at hand. He was looking forward to testing out his new sword. Aspen began walking towards the door to the Inn and he quietly followed suit. They exited the Inn and began walking up the gravel road towards Edward's house. When they arrived, Aspen knocked lightly on the door, and Edward opened it a moment later and stepped out. 

"This way friends, you'll need a good clear path to swing it." 

Dreg grumbled something, his voice too low for Aspen to comprehend. She shot him a small glare before following Edward down the stairs, and they all walked towards the smith's workstation. 

A massive sword rested against Edward's anvil, and the smith smiled as he picked it up with both hands. Aspen stood back, content to just watch, as she knew next to nothing about swords. From what she could tell, it looked impressive. Edward had to hold it with two hands, as he explained the mechanics to a surprisingly intrigued Orc. Dreg listened intently as Edward spoke, surprisingly impressed by the human's skill with steel. 

Edward finished explaining himself, and he turned the sword over to Dreg, who grasped the hilt with one hand. Aspen's eyes widened as she watched the Orc straighten up with the sword in his right hand. He held it with ease, and Edward stepped back while Dreg swept his arm a few times, testing the weight and balance of it. 

"There's a practice mannequin over there if you'd like." 

Aspen crossed her arms and leaned against the post to the shelter of Edward's workstation. She watched with a small shiver of excitement as Dreg wandered up to the wooden practice blocks, gripping the sword tightly with one hand. He stretched his arm for a moment, and staggered his feet, preparing to strike. She watched, breathless, as the Orc roared and swung his arm, slashing the sword across the worn wood, and part of it exploded upon impact. Dreg grinned, and he stepped back, turning around to face Aspen and Edward. Both of their mouths hung open, but Edward quickly recovered, and he clapped Dreg on the back with a grin. 

"Wow, you destroyed that in one swing. Quite impressive!"

Aspen frowned as she watched Dreg, noticing the way his face contorted slightly, and he rubbed where his arm had been broken. She stepped towards him, concerned. 

"How is your arm?" She asked softly, and Dreg scowled down at her. 

"It's fine. I have grown soft sitting inside that Inn for so long. I need to get my strength back." 

"Don't push yourself, okay?"

"Do not worry about me, Healer," Dreg shot back, and he turned towards the other practice blocks. "You can go back if you want, I will stay a while." 

"Come," Edward piped up, and he touched Aspen's arm. "I will make us some tea while you wait."

"Don't hold your breath," Dreg growled, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "The sword is good. It will serve me well."

"I am always pleased to have a happy customer." 

Dreg nodded, and Edward led Aspen back towards his home. The sounds of Dreg's little snarls and his sword connecting with wood echoed back at them, but once she was inside she could neither see nor hear him. 

Aspen wandered over to the fire and took a seat while Edward once again busied himself with making tea. It felt all too familiar, and so Aspen quickly stood up and wandered over to the table beside Edward. She leaned against the edge of the surface, and Edward shot her a glance, smiling. 

"I want to thank you for crafting a sword worthy for Dreg. I was worried he would be hard to please." 

"I should be insulted you doubt my skills as a seasoned blacksmith," Edward replied warmly, "But it's not as if you know anything about the trade. Dreg couldn't find a better sword if he tried."

Aspen opened her mouth to speak, feeling embarrassed that she had been so rude, but Edward was only amused. He placed the kettle down on the table and stepped closer to Aspen. Her heart skipped a beat as Edward stood in front of her, and his body pressed into hers as he dipped his head down and softly kissed her lips. 

"W-what are you doing," Aspen whispered breathlessly, and she tightly gripped the edge of the table. 

"You're going to be gone soon. Who knows when I'll see you again. I'm going to miss you, Aspen." 

Edward reached up and wound his fingers through her soft hair as he went in for another kiss. Aspen closed her eyes and placed her hand on his waist, squeezing him as their embrace deepened. A moment later he grabbed both sides of her thighs and lifted her, planting Aspen's butt firmly on the table while never breaking their kiss. Aspen gasped and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, feeling a warmth spread between her legs. 

"W-we really... really..." Aspen whispered against his lips. "Shouldn't..."

Edward continued kissing her, and his lips trailed down her jaw and neckline. Aspen squeezed her eyes shut and ran her fingers through his bright orange hair, clutching him tightly as she felt his hand slip under her tunic and slide down the hem of her breeches. He found her soft folds, already slick with her juices, and he began to stroke her. Aspen gasped as his index finger brushed over her clit, and she moaned softly, arching her neck. 

Aspen dug her fingers into his thigh, and Edward pulled back slightly. He paused for a moment to fumble with her boots and when they were off and tossed on the floor he swiftly pulled her breeches down and dropped them on the floor as well before lurching forward. Their lips crushed together and their breaths mingled as Edward kissed her with a passion that took her by surprise. Once more he sought her sweet bud, and he stroked her faster now, causing an ache to form in the pit in her stomach. She shivered, and Aspen clutched at his shoulders, and her lips grazed his ear.

"I need you," she panted, and Edward shivered. 

He pulled back, his hands resting on her thighs, and he stared deep into her eyes. The fire between them was too much, and Aspen began tugging at the strings to his leather breeches. In seconds she had his member free, and she softly tugged it out from between the folds of his pants while she stroked the shaft. Edward moaned, and he dipped his head down, leaning in to kiss and nibble her neck. His hands gently spread Aspen's legs, and he guided his cock towards her slick, warm folds. He teased her for a moment, sliding the tip between her lips, and Aspen gripped his neck, pulling him towards her. She kissed him and bit his lip, causing Edward to issue a loud, throaty moan, and he quickly thrust his cock inside of her. 

Outside, Dreg stood before the completely ruined practice blocks with his hands resting on his knees. His tunic was soaked with his sweat and his chest heaved as he struggled to breathe. His whole body tingled from the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. He was thrilled to be outside and fighting again, but he was still frustrated. His freshly healed arm vibrated painfully, and it was what prevented the Orc from using its full strength. He was softer than he had initially thought. A month ago, he would have destroyed the mannequins without breaking a sweat. 

When he had gotten his bearings again, Dreg wandered back towards Edward's house to find Aspen. He was tired and wanted to rest, but he knew he should at least thank the ginger blacksmith before returning to the Inn. He slowly walked up the stairs, and when he opened the door to Edward's house and stepped inside he was presented with a shocking sight. 

Aspen's legs were hooked around Edward's waist as he furiously fucked her on the kitchen table. She cried out, digging her nails into his back, and Dreg's eyes widened as they landed on the scene before him. Aspen's eyes fluttered open at the sound of the door and the light spilling in from outside.

"Oh my god!" She cried out.

Aspen quickly brought her legs from around Edward's waist and she struggled to push her tunic down. Edward let out a small noise of protest until he realized Dreg was there, and he quickly turned towards the wall and pulled his pants up. Dreg stepped back, feeling his cheeks grow warm though he wasn't sure why. Aspen knelt and began picking up her pants and shoes, but the Orc was quicker. He mumbled a half apology and quickly stepped back outside, shutting the door behind him with a firm click. 

He sucked in a deep breath and then jogged down the stairs of Edward's home. He quickly began walking back towards the Inn with the sword tightly gripped in one hand. 

The healer groaned, and she collapsed on the floor with her head in her hands. She was utterly mortified at having Dreg walk in on her in such a position, and she didn't know if she could ever look him straight in the eyes ever again. Humiliation washed over her, and she slowly stood up from the floor and began getting dressed. 

"Hey," Edward mumbled breathlessly, and he gathered her hands up, squeezing them tight. "We're all adults. He's gone now."

"The moment is over, Edward," Aspen shot back, and she pulled her hands out from his grasp. "I have to travel with that Orc knowing he's seen me... us..."

"Okay, okay." Edward sighed, and he ran his fingers through his hair, frowning. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I started it."

"It's fine," Aspen mumbled, and she finished doing up the laces to her pants. "But I should go."

She began walking toward the front door and then paused. She didn't want to look at Edward, but she forced herself to turn around. 

"I forgot about payment for the sword." 

"Don't worry about-"

"No, Edward. It is not a favor, I commissioned you to forge me a sword for somebody else. Please, name your price."

"Twenty-five gold."

Aspen nodded, and she fished around in the pocket of her tunic for her coin purse. She pulled it out, and Edward stepped closer. She placed the coin purse in his hands. 

"That should be good. Thank you again."

"Aspen..." 

Aspen looked up at Edward, knowing she wouldn't see his handsome face for a very long time. The chapter of their time together was finally coming to a close. Dreg's voice entered her mind as she stared at Edward, the question that Dreg had asked her but she refused to answer. 

_Why don't I just stay here with Edward, forever?_

Edward frowned, and he clenched his fingers around the coin purse. 

_Because we were never meant to be, he's not the one._

Aspen smiled. She leaned in and kissed the blacksmith's pale, freckled cheek. When she pulled back, there was a sadness in Edward's eyes, and he knew this was it. He watched as Aspen turned around and left his house, quietly shutting the door behind her. She wandered down the steps and began walking back to the Inn. She wandered slowly, taking her time, trying to come up with what she would say to Dreg. The humiliation of it all still burned brightly, and when she returned to the Inn Aspen couldn't bring herself to see him so soon. Instead, she took a seat at the counter and ordered a honey ale, and then a second, and a third. She wasn't much of a drinker, but tonight she needed some liquid courage. 

When Aspen had finally polished off the third ale she was fairly tipsy, and tired. She finally dragged herself to her feet and began slowly walking towards her room. When she reached it, there was no candle, but a fire roared in the hearth. Dreg was sitting with his back to the door, and he held a bottle of ale in his hands. Three empty bottles rested on the table before him, and Aspen knew he had had a similar idea with the drinks. He had been falling asleep in his chair but was startled awake by the sound of the healer attempting to take her boots off. 

It was a struggle. Aspen leaned heavily against the post of the bed and she bent down, groaning softly as the floor suddenly rushed too fast towards her. Her head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and she gave up trying to remove her boots and slumped down face forward on the bed with a sigh. Dreg stood up from the chair, which was no easy task, and shuffled over to where Aspen was laying. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't asleep yet, and she stiffened when she felt Dreg's thick hands at her feet. 

The Orc grasped her slim ankle and roughly tugged her leather boot off her foot. He dropped it on the floor and placed her leg down before reaching for the other, and he repeated the process. When he was finished, Dreg stumbled around to the other side of the bed and sat down slowly on his butt with a small growl. He kicked his boots off and slid back so he was laying on his back, and he closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. 

"Thought that was the last time," he mumbled quietly. 

Aspen buried her face into the pillow, groaning quietly. 

"I'm sorry," came her muffled response. 

"You don't have to be sorry. Just be careful." 

"Careful?" 

Aspen slowly picked up her head, and she looked at the Orc. He cracked one eye open and peered down at her, yawning. 

"A man will say anything to get in your pants. I should know, I'm one of them." 

Aspen frowned, and she laid her head back down. Her mind felt to fuzzy to fully process what Dreg was saying, and so she closed her eyes and drifted into unconsciousness. Dreg followed suit, and they both slept until later the next day. 

* * *

 

Light poured in through the windows, and when Aspen opened her eyes she quickly squeezed them shut again. She was painfully aware that she was laying on her stomach, in the same position she had fallen asleep. Her head was pounding, and her stomach was sore from lying on it all night. When she was finally able to conjure enough energy to at least sit up she perched on the edge of the bed with her head bowed, and she gingerly rubbed her aching temples. 

Dreg woke up a little while later in a similar state. Aspen dispensed a potion to him for his headache, and also drank one herself. After they were both feeling better, they went into the dining hall to have a late lunch, and then Aspen took off from the Inn to gather last minute supplies before they left. They had talked about their upcoming trip while eating, and so Aspen had a list of things she needed to gather before they left. 

When Aspen returned a little while later, they stood at the table in their room and packed everything up. Soon, Aspen's load was lightened so she was carrying mostly her medicinal supplies. They chatted lightly, despite the fact Aspen was still feeling embarrassed about the Orc walking in on her and Edward the day before. Dreg tried not to think about Aspen either, her legs spread wide as the smith fucked her. The thought only made him angry, and he began thinking things he preferred to ignore. While Aspen busied herself with checking over supplies, Dreg left the room to go bathe. 

When he arrived at the bathing pool, it was almost empty. Steam rose up from the natural spring pools, and Dreg squinted as the smell of salts assaulted his sensitive nose. He stripped his clothes off and waded into the hot water, growling in content as it washed over his aching muscles. He leaned back against the edge of the pool, enjoying the soothing effects the mineral water had on his body. Eventually, he dipped his head underneath the surface of the water to wash his hair, which was in a terrible state. 

Dreg sat back against the edge of the pool and tugged at his hair with a small scowl. Eventually, he gave up and stepped out from the water to get dressed. Thoughts of a certain healer plagued his mind no matter how hard he tried to push her out. The longer he sat in the water the more his thoughts wandered, and so he focused on drying off and putting on a fresh tunic. Tomorrow they would depart Berrybrush for good, which Dreg couldn't be happier about. 

When Dreg was finished dressing, he returned to their room to find it empty. He took the time alone to attempt another go at his hair, was had matted itself into one huge lump. After the second attempt, he was thoroughly annoyed and got up from the bed to search for a knife with which to cut the massive knot and be done with it. He walked over to the table where Aspen's belongings rested and began rifling through the satchels. His fingers brushed over the smooth leather of Aspen's journal, and he thought about looking at it for half a second before deciding against it. 

 _The less I know about her, the better,_ Dreg though firmly. 

He finally found a knife and was still searching for Aspen's hand mirror when the door opened and Aspen stepped inside the room. She held an armful of her dirty clothes and her hair glittered in the light of the fire, having just returned from a bath as well. She spotted him and walked over to the table to see what Dreg was up to.

"What's the knife for?" She asked, raising one thin brow at him. 

"My hair is knotted. I must cut it."

"Oh, would you like me to do it?"

Dreg peered down at Aspen, silently thinking for a moment. It was considered a sign of intimacy to touch and work with someone's hair in Orc culture. But Dreg wasn't in a Stronghold anymore, and Aspen was unaware. He had to put his past behind him, and so he eventually nodded, and he sat down in the chair while Aspen fished out her hand mirror. She took the knife from his grasp and began assessing the damage of his hair. 

"It's knotted quite high up, I'll have to cut off a lot of the length."

"That's fine," Dreg grunted softly, and he crossed his arms. "Less hassle if it's shorter."

"Okay."

Dreg could feel her soft fingers as they swept underneath the mass of knotted hair, and it took all his strength not to shiver as they brushed along the back of his neck. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed her to do the job quickly, or he was going to lose the thin handle he had on his emotions. 

Aspen gathered as much of his dark brown hair as she could with one hand and pulled it tightly without hurting him. She lifted it and brought the knife across in one fluid motion. When it was cut, she placed the knotted hair down on the table, and Dreg stared at it for a moment, suddenly feeling strange. He hadn't cut his hair in several years, and he had intended to start turning it into locs when the incident had happened. His chest constricted tightly, and he had to look away as Aspen added more hair to the pile. 

"Okay," she murmured more to herself than to Dreg. "I think that's all the knots. I’m gonna brush it to be sure. Is that alright?"

"Yeah." 

Aspen stepped away and rifled in her satchel for a moment, and she produced a sturdy looking white comb. 

"Is that... bone?"

Aspen nodded, and she ran her fingers over the teeth of the comb, smiling softly. 

"It was my grandmothers."

She stood behind Dreg again and began running the comb through his hair. Her fingers gently grazed along the Orc's hairline, and he scowled, trying once more not to get caught up in the intimacy of Aspen touching his hair. With the knots cut away, it was easy for her to comb, and she was finished within a couple of minutes. Then she picked up the knife and began trimming different strands that were uneven. 

"Is there something in particular you'd like done?" 

Dreg was silent, and he thought over her question. An idea popped into his head. 

"Can you shave the sides?" He grunted. 

"Hmm."

Aspen trailed her fingers through his hair, massaging ever so slightly. Her fingertips grazed the tip of his pointed ear and Dreg flinched as a wave of desire washed over him. Warmth spread through his groin, and his pants suddenly felt tight, though he fought against it. 

 _Damn woman and her soft hands,_  Dreg thought with a small growl. 

"I think I can-" 

"Never mind," Dreg growled, and he quickly stood up from his chair. "It is late. We should retire."

"Oh, are you sure? I don't mind..."

Dreg ran his fingers through his hair, and Aspen held the mirror up for him to see. He glanced at himself very briefly before turning away, and he walked towards the bed. 

"I am sure. It is fine." 

Aspen frowned, and she watched as Dreg tugged his boots off and quickly climbed into bed. She was confused by his sudden change of attitude but decided not to try and push things. They would be leaving first thing the next morning, and the last thing she needed was a quarrel. So, Aspen swept the cut hair into her hands and dumped it into the fire, watching as the flames hungrily consumed it. Then, she finished cleaning up and wandered over to the bed where Dreg was laying on his side with his back to her. 

He could feel the bed move as Aspen slid underneath the covers and laid down beside him. She sighed softly, drawing the covers up to her chin, and a little while later her whisper soft snores drifted over to Dreg's ears. He closed his eyes, but it was some time before his body settled down and he could sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was early, and Dreg wasn't used to being up before the crack of dawn. He sat on the edge of the bed growling softly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Aspen was already awake and dressed. She puttered around the room, mumbling to herself as she double and triple checked their packs. She was nervous but didn't quite know why. 

"Come on Dreg," Aspen huffed. 

She stood in front of the sleepy Orc with her hands on her hips. Dreg yawned, and he waved her away. 

"I will move when I am ready, woman."

"And  _stop_ calling me that."

"What? Woman?" Dreg growled, and he slowly rose up from the bed. "Is that not what you are?"

Aspen frowned, and she stared up Dreg with a sour expression. He yawned again and then began moving towards the table where his clothes had been laid out for him. 

"You know what I mean," Aspen grumbled, and she leaned down to pull the covers back neatly. 

Dreg whipped his tunic off and dumped it on the seat of the chair. His pants followed suit, and he picked up the long pair of leather breeches, inspecting them for a moment. He was doing it on purpose, and Aspen knew it.

"Dreg," Aspen piped up again. "I swear if you don't meet me in the dining hall for breakfast in five minutes-"

"What are you gonna do?"

The Orc turned to her, and Aspen's cheeks burned bright red as he stood before her in all his naked glory. She quickly averted her eyes, ignoring Dreg's low chuckle at her discomfort, and she moved towards the door. 

"Just hurry up, we have to make good time."

"Yeah, yeah," Dreg growled. "The  _storm._ I got it, mother." 

Aspen left the room, quietly shutting the door behind her, and she let out a deep breath. She wasn't sure how long she'd make it on the road with Dreg before she'd try to strangle him. With one more sigh, Aspen began making her way towards the dining hall, which was almost empty.  

Despite his reluctance to get up, Dreg's dressed form arrived promptly five minutes later. He dragged his feet, an expression of tiredness still etched on his face, but he was moving. That was good enough for Aspen, and she quietly watched him approach, her eyes glancing down his body for a moment. She hadn't seen him in his breeches yet, and she had to admit it was quite a pleasant sight. Martha's work was flawless, and the leather hugged his thick legs like a second skin. Aspen couldn't help but stare, but when the Orc fixed his red orbs on her she hastily looked away. 

"I ordered you a full breakfast. You need your energy, and it'll be quite some time before we reach another Inn."

"Hmph," Dreg grumbled, and he lowered himself down onto the chair across from her. 

They both ate in silence, although Aspen had very little appetite. She pushed her porridge around with her spoon, her thoughts far away. Across from her, Dreg happily tucked into his eggs and sausage with gusto, completely oblivious. When they were finished, the pair returned to their room one last time to finish getting ready and pick up their satchels. 

By the time they left the Inn, the sun had just begun to crest the top of the mountain, and Aspen squinted as the rays of light assaulted her eyes. They began walking down the gravel path back towards the forest. Dreg quietly walked a pace behind her, staring at the path with a sullen expression. The greatsword strapped to his back looked quite intimidating, but Aspen had to continually remind herself that Dreg was traveling with her and to not be so worried.

* * *

 

It wasn't easy traveling with a pretty much silent Orc. Aspen wished he would talk even a little bit, but she wasn't interested in his snide remarks or teasing comments, so she kept her mouth shut. They walked for several hours, not stopping until mid-day when Aspen needed to rest her legs and have something to eat. They both sat against a fallen tree, quietly eating their food rations. Dreg tore off a strip of jerky and chewed it for a moment, thinking about nothing in particular. Beside him, Aspen was silently worrying about the upcoming storm, which still hadn't shown any signs of arriving. The sky was as blue as ever, but it still made her nervous, and so she hastily consumed a handful of nuts and drank some water before getting up from the log. She stood by the road, waiting for the Orc to finish. 

"What are you fretting about, the damn storm?"

Dreg groaned softly as he stood up from the log and stretched his arm across his chest for a moment, holding it there. Then he stepped towards her, and they began walking again. 

"I'm not fretting," Aspen mumbled crossly. "I've just been in Berrybrush for over two weeks and it's set me back a bit. I'm anxious to get to the capitol."

"You mean  _I_ have set you back."

Aspen stopped walking, but Dreg brushed passed her and kept going. 

"I didn't mean it like that,Dreg. It's my job to heal people, yourself included. It was just... unexpected."

"Yeah, whatever. Hurry up, healer." 

Dreg was several feet ahead of her, and Aspen jogged to keep up. She glanced up at the sky every so often as they continued walking until the sun was starting to set. When dusk was starting to settle in, they walked a little way off the road and began setting up camp. Aspen busied herself with preparing dinner while Dreg walked off to gather firewood. When he returned with an armful of wood he dumped it on the forest floor and began making a pit to house the fire. Aspen was glad for his help, as she was tired from the trek. Dreg might have gotten softer from being bedridden for almost two weeks, but Aspen also grew used to not traveling as well. It wasn't her favorite thing to do, but she enjoyed the opportunity to always do something different, and go somewhere new. It was a freedom she hadn't had as a child growing up, but Aspen was grateful for it now. 

"Dreg," Aspen started, and the Orc glanced over at her. "How old are you?"

"Why?"

"I was just curious is all. I'm not very good at guessing." 

Dreg grunted, and he knelt beside his pile of wood and began concentrating on lighting a fire. Aspen finished slicing the potatoes for her stew and dumped them into her only pot with some herbs and water. When the fire had started going Dreg finally answered her. 

"Twenty-three summers." 

"Really?"

"You think I'm an old man or something?" Dreg shot back, and he glared at her. 

"No... I just didn't think we were so close."

"Why, how old are you?" 

"I'll be twenty-three in two months."

"Hmph." 

The fire was happily crackling away, and Aspen's stew was nearly finished cooking. The pair both quietly relaxed on their bedrolls, not talking. Aspen sat cross-legged with her head bowed as she quickly scrawled something in her journal with a thin piece of charcoal. Across from her, Dreg was resting on his side with his legs stretched out before him, silently staring at the fire. Aspen finished what she was writing and shut the book before tucking it back into her satchel. Then she scooted forward and stirred the contents of the pot with a wooden spoon. It smelled good, and Dreg's stomach rumbled while he waited. 

When Aspen was satisfied the potatoes were soft enough, she scooped a generous portion of the stew into two wooden bowls and then she got up from the forest floor and walked around the fire to hand Dreg his dinner. He sat up and took the bowl from her hands. 

"Thanks," he mumbled. 

Aspen wandered back over to her side of the fire and sat down on her bedroll to eat. She blew lightly on a spoonful of potato and beef, while across from her Dreg was eating without hesitation, and was almost done his entire bowl by the time she got two bites down. 

"Is there more?" He asked, and Aspen nodded. 

She began to put her bowl down when Dreg stopped her. 

"It's fine, I can get up you know."

Aspen sighed, and she continued eating while Dreg stood up from his bedroll and served himself some more stew. She knew he had intended it to be somewhat kind, but the Orc always had to throw something in to make his point come across rude. 

 _He sure has a knack for that,_ Aspen mused quietly with a frown. 

Eventually, they finished eating and tucked up in their bedrolls for the night. Aspen had put up some very basic magical barriers around their camp while Dreg had gone to retrieve wood, and she felt safer than she had in a while since being left alone by her former Guardian. Aspen quietly thanked her luck that despite how crazy Dreg drove her, she wasthankful for his presence. He had survived what she could only imagine was a traumatic event in his life, and the last thing he needed to do was escort a healer. But he had offered to anyways, which Aspen appreciated it, even if Dreg never knew. 

With that last thought, Aspen closed her eyes, and she drifted to sleep until early the next morning.

* * *

 

Three days passed, and there was no storm in sight. Dreg was beginning to wonder if Aspen was just paranoid, as he kept up with her hurried pace. He didn't understand why she was so preoccupied with the threat of one since it wasn't a big deal. 

 _So, there's some rain, and some thunder,_  Dreg thought with a small scowl as his long legs easily kept up with the swiftly moving girl. _She should have tougher skin than that for a Healer._

He hadn't had to use the sword very much since leaving the little town of Berrybrush, other than to dispatch two unlucky wolves and a small black bear. They had all met a grisly end, and Aspen harvested what she could of the black bear they could eat over the next couple of days. 

By the fourth day, the clouds high above their heads were beginning to grow dark. Aspen continued to glance up, her green eyes peering through the dense canopy of the forest, and she just knew the storm would be upon them. She had been hoping to be closer to an Inn, but they were still at least a couple of days off. Her stomach twisted into knots the more she thought about it, and her suspicions were confirmed by late in the afternoon. The sun suddenly disappeared behind angry looking black clouds that brooded above them. A light sprinkling of rain began to fall on the pair, and so they hurried off the road to find a shelter for the night. 

"There are caves nearby..." Aspen ventured, and the Orc looked at her.

"Where?"

"We'll have to climb up further towards the mountain."

"Come on then." 

The rain began to fall even harder as they quickly maneuvered their way through the trees in the direction Aspen had suggested. It fell in great big drops, quickly soaking Aspen through to her skin, and her pack felt like it held rocks the longer they continued to walk. Within minutes she was thoroughly soaked, and it was hard to see in the darkness of the growing storm. 

Thunder began to roll, starting quietly at first, and then it grew to big booming claps. They had reached the incline leading up to the mountain, and rivers of rainwater tumbled down the rocky surface. Aspen froze in her footsteps, and her chest constricted tightly as she struggled to breathe. Dreg realized she had stopped running, and he turned back towards her, seeing that she was in distress. 

"Hey!" He shouted as the wind whipped at his face and hair. "Come on!"

Aspen squeezed her eyes shut and bowed her head, willing her legs to move but she couldn't. The sounds of the storm were too much, and she thought she might faint. Old memories came flooding back to her and she was paralyzed with fear. 

"Aspen!" Dreg shouted, and he ran towards her. 

Aspen opened her eyes when she felt his massive hand grab hers. He wrenched on her arm, forcing her to move, and she stumbled forward for a moment before finding her footing. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them, but it was not fast enough. The clouds opened up full force as it issued a torrential downpour. Aspen gasped and spluttered for air as rain poured down on her, and her boots slid in the muddy ground as Dreg slowly dragged her up the hill. She scrambled to reach a tree and clung to it and Dreg moved ahead of her, also struggling to get a hold on his climbing. Lightening flashed across the sky, briefly illuminating them, and she could see him several feet ahead of her, his body pressed up against another tree. 

"We're almost there, come on!" He shouted, but Aspen couldn't hear him. 

Lightening cracked high above her head, striking something, and Aspen looked up to see the top half of a tree tumbling down towards her. She had nowhere to go. If she moved away from the trunk of the tree, she risked being swallowed up by the displaced earth that washed down the hill. But if she stayed, she would be crushed by the falling tree. Aspen tried her best to move towards another tree nearby, but it was futile. Her boots had no traction to navigate in the mud. 

Branches and pine needles whipped against her face as the tree came crashing down on her. Aspen cried out, and she collapsed to the ground, pinned. Dreg threw himself towards her, and he picked up the fallen tree with his bare hands, roaring as his freshly healed arm strained against the weight of it. Muddy water poured down the hill like a waterfall, and Dreg knew if he didn't do something fast, they'd be killed in the flash flood. He blindly felt for the healer, and his hands found her body underneath the debris. He growled, and grasped her arms, pulling Aspen up. She spluttered and coughed, gasping for air and covered in mud from head to toe. Dreg wrapped his arm around her waist while the other strained to keep a hold of the tree trunk to steady himself. His muscles screamed in protest. Aspen clung to him, her arms clenched tightly around her neck and her whole body shook. 

"Are you hurt!" Dreg bellowed, and the sounds of the storm nearly drowned out his voice. 

"No!" 

Dreg's heart pounded wildly in his chest as his mind scrambled to find a way out of the storm. Lightning crackled above his head again, momentarily illuminating the area, and he could barely see what looked like the entrance to a cave not far from where they were. 

_It's our only chance._

The Orc growled, grimacing as his arm was nearly pushed past its limit. 

"Aspen, I need you to get my sword and climb on my back!" 

The healer followed his orders. She clenched his shirt as she swiveled her body around and tugged at his sword until it was free from its leather scabbard. Then, she scrambled onto his back. Aspen once again wrapped her arms around her neck, and she clenched his waist with both of her legs in a death grip. Dreg groaned, but then he slowly started trying to walk forward. He threw his whole weight into his sword as it struck deep into the ground, and used it to anchor himself as he climbed. His boots struggled to grip at the rocky ground. Rain poured off his body, and the wind was like ice on his bare flesh, but he pushed through, grabbing onto whatever he could while never letting go of his sword. If he did, they could be sent down the hill and be swallowed up by the flood. He slowly ascended the hill with Aspen clinging to him for dear life. His feet slipped on more than one occasion, and every time he did Aspen clenched him harder, but somehow, they made it. 

Dreg collapsed onto his knees as he let out a ragged growl. Aspen slid down off his back and fell to her knees as well. She coughed and swiped at her face, choking on the water and mud that coated her. Dreg shook his head and then scrambled to his feet. He grabbed at Aspen's tunic, pulling her up, and they both stumbled towards the cave. Once they were inside, Aspen sat down hard on the rocky ground, shivering from fear and the cold. Several small scratches were dotted across her face from the branches and pine needles whipping her, but she was otherwise unscathed. Her whole body ached, and she wanted nothing more than a hot bath and a warm, soft bed. But that was still two days away, and she had no idea how long the storm would last. 

Dreg knelt beside her, his head bowed. His chest heaved as he took deep, gasping breaths. Several scratches covered his arms and face as well but it was nothing to him. He wiped the mud from his face and looked over at Aspen. It was then that he realized their packs were gone. He watched as Aspen unwove her muddy scarf from her neck and placed it down on the floor beside her. Her eyes widened as she reached up to grasp at the straps to her pack, only to realize it was gone. She looked over at Dreg, and his shoulders were bare. His sword laid beside him on the floor to the cave. 

"Your pack..."

"Is gone," Dreg growled, and he sighed. "We have nothing."

Aspen swore, and Dreg shot her a look. There was nothing they could do to make things more comfortable. The storm raged on outside of their shelter, and Dreg dragged himself over to the wall of the cave and rested his back against it. His arm ached something fierce, and after a while, Aspen slowly shuffled forward on her hands and knees. 

"A-are you hurt at all?" She asked, her teeth chattering together as she shivered. 

"No."

"Your arm-"

"I said I'm fine!"

Aspen winced, and then she turned away from him. She was miserably cold, and wet, and in desperate need of warmth, but there was nothing to be done about it. So, she laid down on the cold floor of the cave with her back to the entrance and squeezed her eyes shut. Sleep would be impossible with all the noise, but they needed to try and rest. Dreg sat with his head resting against the rock wall and his eyes were closed but he wasn't sleeping. After a while he opened them and looked over towards Aspen was laying with her back to him. She was covered in mud and had her arms wrapped tightly around her body, which violently shivered. Eventually, he could not stand it anymore. 

"Aspen."

The healer opened her eyes, but all she saw was black. 

"Y-yeah?" She whispered, trying not to let her teeth clatter together as she shivered. 

"Come here."

Aspen slowly sat up from the cold ground. She slid her legs, shuffling forward until she got closer to where Dreg was sitting. She looked at him with a fearful expression as the lightning and thunder continued to boom and clap outside the cave. 

"Get on top of me," Dreg instructed, and Aspen frowned. 

"What..."

"Do you want to freeze? It's up to you."

"N-no," Aspen mumbled. "I don't want to freeze."

"Then come  _here,_ " Dreg growled, and he tugged on her arm. 

Aspen stumbled to her feet slowly walked forward. She stepped over his legs and Dreg reached up and grasped her waist, steadying the elf as she lowered herself down on top of him. He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her small frame as Aspen rested along his thick torso. Her chest pressed into him and she laid her head down against him, sighing quietly. It was slightly awkward to be straddling the Orc, but it was worth it. She could feel his body heat radiating off of him like a furnace. She closed her eyes, reveling in Dreg's warmth as it slowly warmed her wretchedly cold body. 

Aspen continued to shiver for some time as she lay on top of Dreg, breathing softly as the storm raged on through the rest of the night. Something was soothing about his massive arms wrapped around her, and even with the chaos outside the cave somehow, she drifted to sleep for a little while. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Aspen stirred, she was aware that she was still on to of Dreg, and his hold on her was still firm. She blinked and groaned as she realized just how sore her body was. The mud that covered their bodies had dried, leaving a dusty coating all around them, and she coughed after inhaling some of it as she slowly sat up.  

Dreg's arms slipped off from her, and he opened his eyes. He peered up at Aspen, watching as she made a disgusted face and picked at her stiff, mud-caked tunic. It clung to every inch of her, and when she sniffed the air all she could smell was damp earth.  

Realizing that Dreg was awake, she made an effort to get off of him as quickly as possible, but it was hard. Her limbs screamed in agony, and she fell back down rather unceremoniously. Dreg let out a gasp as her butt fell against his groin.  

"Watch it!" He snarled, and Aspen quickly threw herself off of him and scrambled to her feet.  

"I'm sosorry," she replied, and Dreg sighed.  

Outside, rain dripped down from the entrance to the cave, and sunlight poured in, illuminating some of the surrounding rocks in a bright yellow glow. Aspen shuffled closer to inspect their surroundings, and she was completely stunned by what she saw.  

All of the trees surrounding their immediate area had been wiped clear away during last night's flood. A sea of mud containing broken pieces of the forest spread out across the hill, and she followed its destruction down into the forest as far as her eyes could see. It took her breath away, and she thought about how close they had come to getting swept up in it all.  

 _If it hadn't been for Dreg I would have died,_  her mind whispered, and Aspen bowed her head.  

Dreg pulled himself up from the floor, wincing as pain shot through his arm. He knew Aspen had no medicine but she still wore her gloves, which he remembered had a certain magic. He needed some relief, and so he walked over to where she was standing. His eyes briefly swept over the forest, and he had to admit Aspen had been right to worry. He hadn't been expecting to see so much destruction, but he'd also never really experienced a storm before like the one last night. He thought back to Aspen, her feet rooted to the ground in fear, and had to wonder if something hadn't happened to her before to make her so scared.  

"Dreg?" 

The Orc was brought out his thoughts by her soft voice, and he looked down at her. 

"Are you really okay?" 

He inspected her muddy face, noting the little red scratches on her skin and an angry looking purple bruise just below her left eye. She had been lucky.  

"My arm hurts, but you have no supplies." 

"No, but I can do  _something._ " 

Aspen turned to Dreg, and she placed her gloved hand on his dirty arm. She bowed her head, and he once again felt a small warmth spread through his skin. In a moment it was gone, and he flexed his fingers, testing his arm. It felt a little better.  

"It'll have to do."  

"How are we going to get down?" Aspen inquired, and she turned back towards the sea of earth. "It's probably impossible to cross all that mud."  

"We'll have to travel around the side of the mountain and see if we can't find another way down." 

"Okay."  

With nothing to eat and no clean clothes to change into, they began slowly picking their way along the side of the mountain. The small rocky plateau provided safe passage, but it was terribly narrow in some places, and Aspen slipped more than once. When her footing faltered, Dreg quickly grasped her arm and hauled her back up while muttering something about being more careful. She was glad for the sword strapped safely on his back but mourned the loss of her healing supplies and journal. However, she knew it could have been far worse.  

It proved difficult to find a safe passage down to the main road. The flood had come in fast and hard, leaving destruction nearly everywhere they turned. Finally, Dreg spotted what looked like a less-dangerous area, and he guided Aspen over to it while he removed his sword from his back.  

"Hold onto me," he instructed firmly. "The last thing we need is one of us getting hurt."  

Aspen nodded, and she linked her arm through his, holding it tight as they began to shuffle down the hill towards the forest. He thrust his sword down as far as he could to use it as an anchor, and after much slipping and sliding and cursing they both made it down the mountainside in one piece.  

The flooded earth continued for quite some time, and so Dreg tightly clenched Aspen's hand as they waded through the shin-deep mud, still using his sword to keep them steady. Finally, the ground grew more firm, and they sighed in relief when they broke out onto the solid, squishy ground. They paused to catch their breaths, and then pushed forward, not stopping until they reached the main road. Aspen's throat burned from lack of fluids and her stomach ached, but she silently suffered through it, praying that they were closer to an Inn than she thought.  

When they reached the winding gravel road, they both stopped as Aspen tried to get a sense of where they were. Her heart soared when she realized they were indeed much further than she had originally thought. 

"How far until an Inn?" Dreg grumbled.  

"Another day at least, but we're closer than I was expecting." 

"Good." 

They began walking forward, both of them eager to reach the Inn for so many reasons. The dried mud irritated both of them, but they were more interested in a hot meal and having a good night's rest. At some point, Aspen led Dreg off the beaten path and down towards where she knew there was a series of small streams. When they reached it, the stream roared loudly like a river, overflowing with rainwater from the storm. They both waded into the deep water fully clothed, ridding themselves of most of the mud. Aspen drank deeply, relief washing over her as the ice-cold liquid soothed her parched throat. Her stomach rumbled loudly but she ignored it and cupped her hands again. She drank as much water as she could, not stopping until she felt full.  

When they were both ready, they wandered back up to the main road and kept walking. They only stopped one dusk began to settle in again, and they found a crop of small trees that had somehow survived the storm. It sheltered them fairly well from the chill of the wind, and Aspen wished they could have made a fire.  

"It's no use," Dreg grumbled when he returned to her.  

He had wandered off to attempt to find any sort of wood that wasn't completely soaked but his efforts were pointless. Last night's storm had completely flooded the entire forest, and one day was not long enough for things to begin drying. Aspen watched as the Orc shuffled over to her and sat down on the damp forest floor with a small groan. He was silent for a few moments, and then he turned towards Aspen and leaned back so he was laying on his side. She watched him stretch his legs out and he looked up at her.  

"Come on then. The sooner we rest, the sooner we'll reach that Inn." 

Aspen nodded, and she laid down on her side so she was facing Dreg. He reached out his arm and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her close. She shuffled forward until their limbs were pressed up against each other and her forehead rested against his warm chest.  

"Aspen," Dreg grunted, and she looked up at the Orc.  

"Yeah?" 

"Take off your scarf." 

Aspen reached up and began unraveling her damp scarf. It was torn and in need of a replacement but was still recognizable. When she had removed it, Dreg folded it like a pillow and tucked it under both of their heads before settling back down. They closed their eyes and somehow managed to drift in and out of sleep for most of the night.  

* * *

It was nearly mid-day when Aspen spotted the form of a cabin not far off the main road. Her heart soared, and she quickly tugged at Dreg's arm. The Orc looked over at where she was pointing, and he also felt relief that they had finally made it. His whole body ached from sleeping on first the rock floor of the cave, and then the damp and musky forest floor after the storm. Their pace quickened and they swiftly walked down the narrow dirt path towards the front doors of the Inn.  

Dreg opened the door, and they both stepped inside. Warmth radiated throughout the whole room, and Aspen immediately felt a bit better. A couple of patrons milled about the small dining hall, but it was mostly empty. A woman stood near the counter at the back of the hall and she looked at the pair with an expression of understanding when she noted their haggard appearance.  

"Storm got you, did it?"  

"Did it ever," Aspen sighed softly, and the woman smiled.  

"Yeah, that was a rough one. Took your packs?" 

"Yes. I'm so sorry... we have no way of paying-" 

"You're a healer?" The woman cut in, and she stared pointedly at her scarf. 

Aspen nodded.  

"Well, then any healer is welcome in our Inn." 

The women smiled at each other, and they waited at the bar with a bottle of ale while the Innkeeper went upstairs to prepare a room for them. Aspen rubbed at her sore neck and took a sip of the honey ale, feeling better than she had in a couple of days. Beside her, Dreg had already polished his bottle off and was impatiently waiting for their room to be ready. The first thing he intended to do was have a bath. Around ten minutes later the woman returned.  

"Should be good to go up," she told the pair, who began to stand.  

"I drew up some hot water for you, just come get me if you need any more. Dinner will be ready shortly but there's some snacks and drinks for you to nibble on. It looks like you've been through hell, so relax and enjoy yourselves." 

"Thank you so much," Aspen replied passionately.  

"No worries sweetie. I'm Bea, and if you see him my husband is Ned. Stay as long as you need."  

"I'm Aspen, and this is my guide, Dreg." 

"Please to meet you two. Now go on, the water's getting cold." 

Bea ushered the pair away, shooing them up the stairs. They entered through the first door and found a massive tub dominated the middle of the room. Steam rose up from the water Bea had drawn up for them, and a pile of clean clothes rested on a small table to their left. The bed looked just as inviting, but Aspen needed to wash up first. She turned to Dreg, who was already beginning to shove his boots off.  

"I'll go have another drink while you wash up," Aspen started, and the Orc shot her a look.  

"What are you talking about? Get those clothes off."  

"Excuse me?" Aspen blurted out.  

Dreg whipped his filthy tunic off and dumped it on the floor. He turned to her with a small smirk.  

"There's plenty of room for the two of us, and I know you're dying to get in that water." 

"So what if I am, I'm  _not_ going to bathe with you!" 

"Why not?" Dreg growled, and he stepped closer. "Because I’m an Orc?" 

"I'm tired of you accusing me of having some sort of aversion to Orcs," Aspen retorted, and she frowned.  

"Well you can't be a prude now, it wouldn't be the first time you've undressed in front of me." 

Aspen was stunned, and she looked up at Dreg with a confused expression. 

"What in the world are you talking about..." 

Dreg's smirk grew, and he busied himself with removing his pants for a moment.  

"Remember when you thought I was sleeping, and you'd change into your nightgown in the dark-" 

Aspen's eyes widened, and her face turned bright red. She balled her hands into fists.  

"You _didn't_!"  

"I did!" Dreg laughed, and he began climbing into the tub. "Any male with a working set of eyes would look. You're not exactly hard to look at, healer."  

Aspen was mortified. She stood rooted to the spot, watching Dreg with a furious expression as he sank down into the hot water with a loud sigh of content. He was still smirking, and the Orc trailed his fingers across the surface of the hot water as he peered up the enraged Elf.  

"After what we've been through with the storm, I think you can handle a bath with me."  

Aspen moved towards the table and she muttered something that he didn't really hear. He hadn't been expecting her to actually go through with it, but a moment later she began tugging at the laces to her boots, and she slipped them off and pulled her tunic off. Dreg openly stared, watching Aspen undress. She was aware he was staring, but she quietly ignored his gaze and she placed her tunic over the back of the chair, shivering as her cold, damp skin met the warm air of their room.  

Dreg studied her, his eyes roaming over Aspen's pale form. He had seen her undress more than once but had never gotten a terribly good look. His eyes over her back, noting the deep scars, and he frowned. It covered most of her left hip and waist, and when she finished undressing and turned towards the tub, he got a closer look. He hadn't noticed the scarring back in Berrybrush. Aspen shuffled forward and slid her pale legs over the edge of the tub, dipping them into the water. She quickly slid down until the water was up to her chin, and she sighed quietly. 

"Those scars," Dreg commented, and Aspen opened her eyes. "How did you get them?"  

"That is a story I am not willing to share," Aspen replied quietly. 

She closed her eyes again and leaned back in the tub. Her knees were tucked up so that she didn't touch Dreg, but his long legs were stretched out before him and his feet grazed her sides. Aspen soaked for a little while, thoroughly enjoying the relief that the hot water brought to her. She knew that the fallen tree had really done a number on her body, but she pushed through it and had been more concerned about Dreg at the time.  

After soaking until her hands were wrinkled, Aspen picked up the bar of soap hanging off the side of the tub and a clean washcloth. She lathered the soap over the cloth and began washing her arms and face. Dreg's arms hung over the side of the tub and his head lolled back as he nearly fell asleep, but he picked himself up when he heard Aspen moving. He waited until she was finished cleaning her body before he reached his hand out for the soap.  

"Turn around." 

"What?" 

Aspen stared at him with narrowed eyes. She was still annoyed that Dreg had peeped on her while she changed back in Berrybrush, but in the end, she couldn’t really blame him for staring. She had taken the risk. He was male, and an Orc, and it would have been like asking a child to sit still. It just doesn’t work.  

"Turn around and I'll wash your hair," Dreg growled.  

He watched as Aspen thought about it for a moment, and then she handed him the soap and slowly swiveled around in the tub until she was facing away from him. Dreg slid closer, and Aspen rested her hands in her lap while Dreg cupped his hands and began pouring water over her hair. She hadn't been expecting the Orc to make such a kind gesture. As she silently sat in the tub, feeling his hands on her hair, she couldn't help but be surprised. His touch was surprisingly soft, as he roamed his fingers through her hair, massaging the soap into her scalp. 

"Your ears..." Dreg started, and he continued to scrub at her wet hair. "They're not as pointed as I've seen with other Elves." 

"That's cause I'm only a half-elf." 

"You are?" 

"Yes," Aspen chuckled. "My father was an Elf." 

"Where is your father?" 

Aspen was silent for a moment. 

"He is dead." 

"Oh."  

Dreg silently cursed himself for bringing up a bad memory at this time.  

"Sorry." 

"It's okay. I was very young when he passed away." 

Aspen's shoulders relaxed, and her head instinctively leaned back while Dreg worked. He finished washing her thick brown locks and rinsed her hair thoroughly before sitting back. Aspen turned to him, peering at the Orc with a softer expression.  

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it," Dreg grunted, and he scratched at his chin.  

Aspen quickly got up from the tub and whisked a towel around her body. She tucked the corners together and then wandered around the side of the tub where Dreg's head was.  

"Where's the soap?"  

Dreg found it, and he handed it to her. 

"Sit up." 

Aspen poked at his shoulder, and Dreg growled but he sat up. A moment later he felt water on his head, and he closed his eyes. He leaned his head back and Aspen cupped more water in her hands, using it to wet his hair. She lathered the soap in her hands and began massaging it into his scalp. Dreg growled softly, and he once again enjoyed the feeling of her fingers on his head. She took her time, knowing that this was the last hot bath they'd have before they reached the Capital, and so she wanted to make it a good one. Dreg shivered as her fingers brushed along his ear.  

"I'll do it," he grunted.  

"Do what?"  

"Be your Guardian." 

Aspen paused. She stared at the back of Dreg's head as his words sunk in. She didn't understand why he was offering.  

"Why would you say something like that? What makes you think I want you to be my Guardian?" 

Dreg laughed, and he shrugged his massive shoulders. 

"What choice do you have, healer? At this point, you've got nobody." 

"You said you'd escort me to the capitol. Once we're there, I'll  _find_ a new Guardian." 

Dreg twisted his head to look back at Aspen, and he was scowling.  

"I know it pains you to admit you need my help, but-" 

"Need your help!" Aspen laughed, and she sat back on her calves. She was completely blown away by what he was saying. "Are you kidding me?" 

"I am completely serious. It pained  _me_ to take your help, but I did it." 

"Yeah, you did..." Aspen replied sarcastically, letting out a frustrated noise. "And you've bitched and complained  _every_ step of the way." 

"I'm still here aren't I?"  

Aspen frowned, and she stared at the back of Dreg's head. He had turned back around and was now rinsing off his own hair. She was silent for a few moments as she really thought about what he was proposing.  

"W-well even if you  _wanted_ to be my Guadian, which I still don't quite understand... you'd have to get through the ceremony and take up a vow." 

"Okay, whatever. I'll do it." 

"Fine," Aspen shot back.  

She stood up from the floor and rinsed her hands off in the water before moving over to the table where there were clean clothes waiting for them.  

"Fine," Dreg growled, and he got up from the tub.  

Water splashed down on the floor as he padded over to where she was. She ignored him as he picked up a towel and began drying himself off. They both got dressed in somewhat uncomfortable silence and then wandered downstairs to have dinner, which was also a silent affair. When they were finished, neither one of them were able to stay up much longer, and so they retired to their bedroom for the rest of the night.  

Aspen laid down with her back facing Dreg, and she winced as pain vibrated from an ache in her side. She held her breath, waiting for the pain to subside, and slowly released it as the feeling ebbed away. She knew the sooner they got to the Capital, the better. She had no way to treat herself, and so Aspen clenched her eyes shut and had a fitful sleep for most of the night.  

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

When Aspen woke up the next morning Dreg was already awake and was downstairs eating breakfast when she entered the dining hall. He barely glanced her way when she sat down, and Aspen couldn't help but say something.

"If you're to be my Guardian, you're going to have to be a little nicer."

Dreg continued eating, and he silently regarded her for a moment while he chewed. 

"I am nice," he finally replied, and Aspen rolled her eyes. 

"I really hope you're joking."

"Aspen?"

Bea stood to her right, and Aspen looked up at her. 

"I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something..."

"Well, unfortunately, I don't have any of my supplies, but I can take a look."

Aspen stood up from the table and left Dreg to his own devices. She followed Bea to the back of the Inn and through a door. She was le d downstairs into Bea's living quarters. A child and a man sat at the table, eating breakfast. 

"This is Ned, my husband, and our little Peter."

Aspen smiled at Bea's family, and they greeted her before turning back their food. Bea led the healer to a bedroom for more privacy. 

"I'm not sure I'll be able to help, but what is the problem?"

"It's not a physical problem... it's about my husband." 

"Oh..."

Bea sighed, and she wrung her hands while she spoke. 

"He has not been acting like himself lately. I don't know what I can do to make him happier..."

Bea went on to describe her husband's lack of motivation. He was sleeping more often, and repairs  needed  around the Inn were starting to increase but nothing was getting done. Aspen listened quietly, as she was more than used to people confiding with her. When she was finished, the Healer apologized to Bea. 

"I wish there was something I could do. There are certain potions that can be brewed to help... pick one's spirit up. But I lack the necessary ingredients to make such a thing. As for the repairs... is there something important that needs to be done?"

Bea thought about it for a moment, and then she nodded.

"There's a leak in the roof from the storm. That's probably my biggest concern right now." 

"Okay, well... let me talk to Dreg. Perhaps he can patch it up. When I get to the Capital I will contact a carpenter friend of mine. I’m best friends with his sister and so I'm sure he can be fair with pricing." 

"Oh Aspen, thank you so much," Bea re plied  thickly, and she clasped Aspen's hands tightly. "It means the world to me."

"It's the least I can do," Aspen murmured, smiling. "You've provided us with warm shelter and food."

"I will see what we can dig up for you as supplies. I know you lost everything in the storm..."

Aspen thanked her , and the two women hugged. When she returned to the  dining hall Dreg was gone, and so she wandered back up to their room. He stood by the table, and he finished shoving his boot on when Aspen entered. 

"Dreg, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yeah." 

Aspen sat down in the chair across from the Orc, and he peered up at her.

"I know that we were welcomed to stay here, free of charge. But... Bea expressed to me that there is a leak in their roo f , and she was hoping we would help." 

"What of her husband?" Dreg grunted, and Aspen briefly explained to him their situation. 

"That is nonsense," Dreg growled. "A man does not ignore his  responsibilities  to his job...  to his family." 

"Dreg, I'm not here to argue with you about  duties -"

"No, you want me to fix something for a bunch of strangers!"

"We didn't have to pay anything to stay here." 

"If I remember correctly, you didn't have to pay anything for staying at the Inn in  Berrybrush  as well. She let you stay here for free __ because you're a healer."

"Are you saying you won't patch up the hole in the roof, because of...  morality ?" 

Dreg stood up from his chair, and he glared down at the Elf. 

" _ You _  are  the one who was in such a hurry to get back to the Capit o l. Then you listen to one woman with a sob story about her husband and you eat it right up."

"What are you saying, Dreg," Aspen  replied frostily , and she stood as well. "Please, don't hold back!"

"You're too soft," Dreg snarled, and he stepped towards her. 

Aspen crossed her arms and glared up at  Dreg , who towered several feet above her. She stared  directly  into his ruby red eyes with as much determination she could muster, but inside she was shaking like a leaf. She didn't much care for confrontation and fights. 

"You stretch yourself thin trying to please any and everybody."

"Well  _ sorry  _ that I have a heart-"

"It's not about having a heart!" Dreg  continued angrily , and he grasped Aspen by her shoulders. "You're a healer! You fix  _ wounds,  _ not families!" 

"This is about you, isn't it?" Aspen whispered angrily, and she shoved his  hands off  of her and stepped away. "This isn't about me , but about  _ your  _ issues with your family-"

"Don't you  _ dare  _ speak about my family!" 

Aspen winced as she realized she'd gone  too far. Dreg slammed his fists on the table as his roar rang loudly in her ears, and then he took off from their room, slamming the door so  hard behind him it shook the thin wooden wall s . When he was gone, Aspen collapsed onto the chair and began sobbing. Pain throbbed in her side but she ignored  it  and continued crying for several minutes before she finally calmed down. She sat back in her seat and wiped at her tear stained face with a shaky hand. She didn't want to fight with Dreg, but  every time  she thought they were getting somewhere it seemed like everything would just crumble in her hands and they'd be right back where they were when they first met. 

_ He said he'd be my Guardian but I don't really think he understands what that means. How can he  _ _ protect someone _ __ _ if he can barely stand to be around them? _

Aspen waited for Dreg to return, but a couple of hours went by and he did not come back. Eventually, her hunger won over, and Aspen quietly slipped out from their room and wandered downstairs. She found Bea, who looked at her with a sad expression. She didn't doubt that everybody in the Inn had heard Dreg's shouting, and her cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment as she took a seat at the counter. 

"I'm so sorry dear," Bea started, and Aspen shook her head. "It's my fault."

"No... no, please, don't apologize. We haven't exactly gotten along since before coming here. You did nothing wrong."

Bea served Aspen a bowl of vegetable soup, complete with a bottle of ale and a warm dinner roll. She slowly ate, despite the fact she didn't want to but she knew she should eat. It started to grow darker outside, and Aspen began to worry that Dreg had left her and was not returning. The sun dipped behind the trees and disappeared behind the mountains. Aspen sat at the counter, waiting, and she nervously chewed her nails. Her heart sank the longer time dragged on. 

Aspen had given up waiting and was about to get up from her seat when the door to the Inn suddenly opened. A small gust of wind floating into the dining hall as Dreg stepped inside. His tunic was drenched in sweat and he held a heavy metal hammer in his hands. He wandered over to where Bea was standing, completely ignoring Aspen, and handed it to the Innkeeper. 

"The hole is patched, but your whole roof needs to be replaced before winter."

Bea blinked back tears as she took the hammer from his grasp.

"T- T hank you,  dear , truly."

The Orc mumbled something in return and then swiftly made his way up the stairs towards their room. Aspen sat in her chair, stunned, and then she quickly followed  him  up the stairs and inside. She closed the door behind her, watching as Dreg whipped his tunic off and wandered over to the small wash basin. He picked up a cloth and dipped it into the cold water. He stood with his hand resting against the table, and his head bowed while he dragged the cloth across his forehead and around the back of his neck. When he was finished cleaning up he turned towards the door and stopped when he found Aspen standing there. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Why did you repair the roof?"

Dreg growled and tried to step around her but Aspen didn't budge. He let out a sigh and crossed his arms, and he glared down at the stubborn Elf. 

"Will you move?" Dreg re plied  angrily. "I am hungry."

"Bea is bringing you supper, go sit down."

Dreg let out a loud huff and he stalked over to the table and sat down. He crossed his arms again and silently brooded while he waited for supper. Aspen walked around the other side of the table and took a seat as well. She stared at Dreg with her brows furrowed together, and she struggled to come up with something to say. 

"Do you really think so little of me?" 

Dreg's eyes flickered over to her, but he was silent. Tears pricked at Aspen's eyes and she sucked in a deep breath and leaned back in her chair, biting her lip. Her chest constricted tightly and pain throbbed in her hip but she continued to ignore it. Right now, it hurt more knowing that Dreg disliked her so much. There was no way she could accept him as a Guardian. A few small tears slipped down her cheek but she hastily wiped them away. 

"Must you cry?" Dreg sighed, and he put his head down in his hands as he groaned. "I can't handle tears." 

"Then answer my question," Aspen sniffled .

"I  _ don't  _ think so little of you, Aspen." 

"Why does it feel like you do?"

Dreg picked up his head, and  he  looked at her with an angry expression.

"Must you make me say it?" 

There was a small knock, and Bea entered with a tray laden with two plates of food. She picked up on the tension between them, and so she quickly placed the tray down on the table and took her to leave. When she was gone, Dreg growled quietly, and his shoulders sagged in defeat.

"I... don't know how to act outside of  a Stronghold.  A ll  I can say is I'm an asshole but I  _ don't  _ think little of you. If anything, I am impressed by your ability to heal." 

"How are we going to get along? We still have at least two weeks  or more until we reach  Caste l g r a . "

"I don't know."

They were both silent, and Dreg slowly dragged one of the plates of food towards him. He was tired, sore, and hungry. He was also feeling something else, but he could not find relief from  that certain frustration  with Aspen around. So, he resided himself to fixing his other urges and  began tucking into his chicken-pot pie. 

"I'm sorry I brought up your family. It was very rude of me."

The Orc glanced up at her, and he nodded. 

"I'm... sorry I shouted."

His apology was as good as it was going to get. Aspen accepted the apology, and then she pulled her plate off the tray and began eating as well. They  talked  lightly about when to leave and how long it would take them to reach the Capital. Eventually, they retired to their bed, and Aspen still slept poorly throughout most of the night. The pain in her side started to spread to her legs, which ached terribly, but she kept quiet. There was nothing to be done about it until she got back home.

* * *

It was early the next morning. Dreg was awake and dressed, but Aspen was still sleeping. Feeling slightly concerned, he walked over to where she was lying on her stomach and gently shook her shoulders. 

"Aspen," he grunted, trying not to be too rough. 

The girl groaned, and she slowly picked her head up and opened her eyes. 

"Yeah?" 

"We should get going."

"Right . " 

Aspen sighed softly  and laid her head back down for a moment . 

Dreg left the room so she could wake up properly, and he walked downstairs to find Bea busying herself with two small leather satchels. He walked up to the counter, and she greeted him. 

"It's not much, but hopefully it'll last until you reach the  Castle g ra ." 

"We appreciate it," Dreg grumbled stiffly, and he inspected the bedroll resting on the counter. 

" I could  only  find  one," Bea continued shyly, watching the Orc.

"It's fine." 

"I hope I didn't cause too much trouble between you and the girl. I really appreciate you helping us."

Dreg was painfully uncomfortable with having a discussion with Bea, and he struggled to come up with a response. Luckily, he didn't have to, as Aspen's head poked around the corner a second later. Her hair was a fluffy mass around her head and she attempted to flatten it down with her hands as she shuffled forwar d.

"Good morning Healer," Bea greeted. 

Aspen forced herself to smile, and she greeted the Innkeeper. Her eyes landed on the satchels. 

"I was  just telling Dreg it's not much, but it's yours."

"Oh... thank you, Bea. I promise to replace everything we've borrowed."

"Nonsense," Bea smiled. "Don't worry about it." 

The pair sat down at the counter and enjoyed their last hot meal at the Inn. When they were finished, they returned briefly to their rooms with the satchels and stuffed their spare clean clothes into their packs. In Aspen's satchel, she had a small cooking pot, several food rations, a waterskin, and a small dagger. Dreg's pack consisted of the bedroll, his spare clothes, a waterskin, and more food. 

When they were ready, they both returned downstairs and said their goodbyes to Bea. Aspen promised to speak to her friend about getting her roof fixed, and Bea thanked her with a tearful hug. 

"Safe travels."

"Thank you."

Dreg opened the door to the Inn and Aspen stepped outside. She sucked in a deep breath of fresh air and then grimaced as pain shot through her hip. The Orc didn't notice, for he was already halfway down the trail towards the main road, and Aspen jogged to keep up. They walked for several hours, only resting for a few minutes to drink some water and have a light bite of food. They ate  sparsely, for they were both unsure of how long the food would last. 

When it grew too dark to go on, they walked off the main road to make camp for the night. Dreg managed to find some wood that was only  mostly dry , and he built a small fire for Aspen so she could cook up the little steaks Bea had provided them for tonight's dinner. She sliced them up into thin strips and roasted them in the pot along with some potatoes, carrots, and a pinch of spices. They sat together this time, on the single bedroll they had been given, and ate in comfortable silence. Afterward, Aspen slid under the covers and laid down while Dreg sat up for a while, quietly staring at the fire. 

Eventually, his eyelids grew heavy, and so he moved to lay down. He groaned quietly when his knees cracked and Aspen opened her eyes. She had been close to falling asleep, but the constant presence of pain in her body made it difficult to snooze for very long or very deeply. When Dreg moved his body underneath the blanket she shuffled forward, yawning sleepily, to absorb the warmth that radiated off his body. 

"Do you have enough blanket?" Aspen whispered quietly.

"Yeah."

Dreg grumbled quietly as he settled down on the bedroll. Their legs pressed together, and Dreg sighed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Space was limited, and so he bore through it. But being in close proximity to Aspen was hard. He had to force  certain  thoughts out of his mind, for the last thing he wanted was to get excited when they were supposed to be sleeping. He tucked his other arm up under his head and closed his eyes, growling softly. Aspen rested her forehead against his chest, and her soft breathing lulled him to sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

One week had passed since they left Bea's Inn, and their food rations were starting to grow thin. Aspen could have sworn there was another Inn close by, but without her map, she wasn't too sure, and they had probably missed it. Dreg was as silent and grumpy as ever from the lack of food, and he wanted nothing more than to eat a huge steak, fuck someone, and pass out in a warm bed. But all of those things seemed miles away, and so it left him in a terrible mood.  

By day eight they were down to the last strips of jerky, some potatoes, and a small bundle of dried fruit and nuts. Dreg had managed to snare a couple of rabbits one of the nights, but he was not the swiftest hunter and had often been taunted by his Brethren in the past for being too loud and obnoxious so it left a dark feeling in his chest.  

Aspen was finding it harder and harder to hide her pain, and one dreary evening she sat hunched over on their bedroll with her eyes squeezed shut. Small groans escaped her lips, and when Dreg returned with an armful of wood he dumped it on the ground and went over to her.  

"What is wrong?" 

"I-It's nothing," Aspen gasped, but Dreg wasn't fooled. 

"You  _were_ hurt when the tree fell on you," He pressured, and Aspen sighed. "I knew it." 

"There's noth... nothing I can about it anyway until we get to the Capital." 

Dreg let out a frustrated sigh and began making a pit for the fire. He glanced over at Aspen every so often, his brows furrowed together. He wanted to help her, but he knew his efforts would be useless. He could only build a fire to keep her warm, which is what he did.  

Later that night Aspen lay on the bedroll in Dreg's firm arms. Her eyes were closed, but her body shook slightly and her face was alarmingly pale. The Orc watched as she trembled beside him, but he didn't know what to do. Eventually, her body stilled, but she swept in and out of consciousness for the rest of the night.  

* * *

 

By day sixteen they were both exhausted, but Aspen was certain they were close. They both walked forward on the gravel road, but this time Aspen clung to him, her arm linked through his. She was deathly pale and feeling a little delirious, though she pushed through. Dreg was impressed by her stamina, but he knew she was suffering and he didn't care for it one bit.  

The sun was beginning to set when they reached a new area. The cobblestoned road stretched out to their left and to their right, with a small stone wall on either side. A small wooden sign stood at the crossroad, and when they drew close Dreg could see one was named Castlegra. It was pointed east.  

"We've reached... the main road," Aspen panted, and she leaned heavily against the Orc. "M-Maybe an hour and we'll be there." 

"Come here," Dreg growled, and he turned to the healer. 

Aspen let out a small noise of protest as she felt his arms at her back and legs. He grunted as he lifted the Elf straight up into his arms, and Aspen groaned as her body ached more fiercely than ever. She clenched her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his neck, her breaths coming out in heavy, labored gasps.  

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, her voice slurred.  

"Don't be." 

Dreg started walking down the main road towards the Capital with Aspen in his arms. He walked as fast as he could without getting too tired. The Elf was small, but as she slipped into unconsciousness her body grew heavier, and by the time he reached the front gates to what he assumed was Castlegra, he was completely out of breath and sweating in his tunic. He paused a moment to change his grasp on her waist, and Aspen groaned but did not stir. When he drew closer to the gate, two guards stepped in front of him, and one held up his hand.  

"Halt, traveler. What brings you to the Capitol?" 

Dreg scowled, but he forced himself not to pick a fight. Getting Aspen help was more important.  

"My partner is sick and in need of a healer." 

"Is she a citizen of Castlegra?" 

"Yes," Dreg growled, remembering the ruined scarf in her pack. "She's a healer. Her green scarf was ruined in the storm."  

"Green scarf..." The guards glanced at each other. "What is her name?" 

He was beginning to get past his breaking point, and Dreg gritted his teeth together.  

"Aspen," he replied angrily, "and she needs help. Are you blind?” 

The guards nodded and hastily stepped aside to open the gates. Dreg angrily brushed past them and was about to keep going up the street when he realized he had no idea where to go. He slowly spun around and accosted the nearest guard. 

"Where do I go? Do you know where she lives?"  

"Oh uh, I think she lives in the healer quarters, they're up the road, that way." 

Aspen groaned and her eyes opened briefly. She tried to look around but it was too much, and she quickly shut them again.  

"Dreg? Where... where are we?" 

"I'm in Castlegra, but I don't know where to go." 

A young woman floated down the street, and Dreg spotted the familiar green scarf.  

"Excuse me!" Dreg hollered, and the woman froze. "I need some help." 

The woman strolled over to him, and when her eyes landed on Aspen she gasped and rushed forward.  

"Oh, Aspen... I know Kendra has been worried sick about her. She was supposed to be home almost a  _month_  ago."  

Dreg followed the woman up the street towards a series of small apartments, and when they reached one of the doors she fished around in her pocket for a key. When it was unlocked she ushered Dreg inside with Aspen still in his arms and told him to lay her down on the bed.  

"I'll go grab Kendra. I'm still a novice so I'm afraid I'm not much help." 

"Thanks," Dreg replied quietly, and he moved towards the bedroom.  

He entered into the small room and gently laid Aspen down on the soft bed. Her face was still terribly pale and he could see the sweat on her forehead, but when his fingers brushed over her skin she was cold to the touch. He dragged a chair from the kitchen into her room and sat down, his head bowed, as he waited for Kendra to arrive. Around five minutes later the door to Aspen's apartment opened and he picked his head up as footsteps grew closer.  

"Aspen- oh!" 

A pretty human girl strolled into the room, and her eyes widened when they landed on her friend lying motionless on the bed. Her gaze flicked to the Orc sitting by her side, and she was thoroughly confused.  

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met..." 

"I'm Dreg," the Orc grunted, and he gestured to Aspen. 

"Dreg. I’m Kendra." 

Kendra glided around to the other side of the bed and she knelt down. She wore the same type of clothes as Aspen, and the bright green scarf around her neck was undoubtedly recognizable to Dreg now. Her hair was long, blond, and had been tied back into a thick braid that hung down her back. She wore the same gloves as Aspen, which she slowly ran her hand over Aspen's face, feeling her softly.  

"What happened?"  

Dreg glanced over at the girl, and he let out a sigh. Kendra noted the dark circles under his eyes, and she could tell by his body language that he was worried about Aspen. Several questions burned on her lips but she had to focus on Aspen first.  

"We uh... got caught in that storm." 

"Oh no..."  

"Lightning struck a tree and a part of it fell on her. She seemed alright at first but..."  

Dreg growled, and he rubbed his aching neck.  

"I knew she was lying." 

"Of course," Kendra chuckled, and her hands glided down Aspen's body as she sensed something down in her stomach. "She's always been stubborn like that."  

Dreg stared blankly down at Aspen, his thoughts dark. He didn't know how serious her injuries were, but he knew if anything were to happen to her he'd be furious. He barely knew Aspen, and all they did was fight, but he never wished for anything bad to happen to her.  

"Hmm," Kendra murmured, and she closed her eyes. "I can sense something going on inside, but I think I can treat it." 

"She will be alright?" 

Kendra opened her eyes, and she stared across the bed at Dreg. She was dying to know how her best friend had come to join together with such a handsome, burly Orc, and he peered back at her with his bright red eyes. She knew he was worried, and he let out a deep breath when Kendra nodded.  

"Yes, she will be fine. You should go rest-" 

"No, I am fine. Just do what you must."  

Kendra chuckled internally, wondering if Aspen had met her match for a stubborn man. Her thoughts flickered back to Ivan, who she knew was currently at the guild, and had arrived around a week earlier. She has seen him in passing, which is when her concern had turned to panic when she discovered he had come back alone.  

 _Something happened,_ Kendra thought quietly while she worked her healing over Aspen.  _Something not great. Those two were inseparable. And now she shows up with this_ _massive_ _, angry Orc._  

When Kendra was finished, the color to Aspen's face was beginning to return. Her chest rose and fell as she breathed more easily, her eyes still closed. She slept soundly, and the pain slowly ebbed away the longer the night wore on. Kendra eventually left the apartment, promising to return first thing in the morning. Dreg grunted his thanks, and she instructed him on which vials to administer should she wake up and need something.  

"Give her the clear vial, for now, it should do the trick. The red one is for you... I'm sure you need it." 

"Okay." 

Kendra smiled softly, and she placed a gloved hand on the Orc's shoulder. He looked up at her.  

"Thank you for protecting my very dear friend, Dreg."  

"It's nothing," Dreg stammered gruffly, and he hastily looked away from her.  

Kendra smiled to herself as she took her leave. She glanced back at the pair one last time, thinking to herself how sweet it was that Dreg refused to leave Aspen's side, and then she left them alone for the rest of the night.  

When the healer was gone, Dreg dragged his muddy boots off and downed the contents of the red vial. Relief immediately washed over him, and he walked around to the other side of the bed. He lightly pulled the covers back so he could lay down, being careful not to disturb Aspen. She snored softly, and Dreg couldn't help but brush a strand of her wavy hair away from her face before he laid down and quickly drifted to sleep.  


	10. Chapter 10

Aspen felt better than she had in over a week. She was aware that she was laying on something soft, but the details of where she was and how she got there were unclear. She slowly opened her eyes and was met by a familiar ceiling. It was her ceiling, and Aspen knew she had made it back to Castlegra. 

"It's about time you woke up."

Aspen narrowed her eyes, and she shot Dreg a small glare. He was sitting beside her bed with his arms crossed, and he had been waiting impatiently for her to wake up. 

"Thanks," Aspen croaked hoarsely, her throat dry. "Nice to see you too."

"I know it is, you owe me big time for carrying you the rest of the way."

Aspen wanted to laugh, but she wasn't sure if Dreg was angry or not, and so she remained quiet. Dreg realized his attempt to joke with her had not gone over well, and so he cleared his throat and busied himself with uncorking the second vial Kendra had left for her. He had given the first one to her in the middle of the night when she woke up gasping for air as she was wracked with pains. She had drunk the potion and immediately gone back to sleep. 

"Here," he grunted. "You gotta drink this."

Aspen slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, groaning quietly. Dreg pushed a pillow up against the headboard as she slumped back against it and took the vial from his hand. He watched as she tipped it back and drank it in one go, and he took the empty vial back from her and handed Aspen a cup of water. 

"Mm, much better," Aspen sighed happily after taking a sip. "How are you feeling, Dreg?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, worry about yourself."

"Well, she's in the best of hands." 

Kendra's voice floated from behind him, and she waltzed into the room. 

"She's got you and the second-best healer around."

Aspen grinned, and Kendra quickly knelt down on the bed and took her hand, grasping it tightly. She leaned in and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

"I was worried  _ sick, _ " Kendra lamented loudly.

"I know, I'm sorry to have worried you so much. I had a little...unexpected detour." 

"Now that you're awake, I'm absolutely dying to hear how it is you came to be with this dear Orc, _and_ without your Guardian. I saw Ivan just the other day and had half a mind to go up to him but I wanted to hear it from you first."

"Well..." Aspen sighed, and she glanced over at Dreg. He was watching them both with a small frown. "I-I um... really don't want to talk about it, Kendra."

"I know Aspen, but you really must tell somebody. If he broke a vow... he has to be punished."

"I'd like to know too," Dreg grumbled, and the two women looked at him.

"Please," Aspen whispered, and she clenched Kendra's hand. "Not right now... I can't tell you just yet." 

Kendra sighed softly, and she stroked Aspen's arm, nodding.

"I understand. I won't bother you about it anymore. But tell me... how did you two meet?"

Her bright blue eyes glittered mischievously at Dreg, who got up from the chair and began leaving the room. He didn't need to be there to listen to them gossip, and so he wandered into the kitchen to start making something to eat. When he was gone, Kendra turned to Aspen with a gleeful expression. 

"He's wonderfully moody," Kendra whispered, and she gave a dreamy sigh. "And handsome. Oh Aspen,  _ do _  spill!"

Aspen laughed. She had missed Kendra and her carefree nature, but she was so far off about Dreg it was hilarious. 

"It's not at all like the sunshine meeting you're thinking," she replied quietly, and she bit her lip as she thought back to the first day they met. 

Aspen briefly filled Kendra in on everything that happened, and the girl listened with wide eyes. By the end, she was utterly shocked. 

"I can barely believe my ears, Aspen! Why does everything exciting happen to you!"

"Maybe if you left the city once in a while something exciting would happen to you too, Kendra."

"It's far too dangerous for me," Kendra shot back, and she stood up from the bed. "You know how much of a klutz I am!"

"True... it would be a disaster for sure."

Kendra's soft laughter echoed in her ears, and she disappeared from the room for a minute to see what Dreg was up to. When she returned, she held a hot bowl of porridge in her hands. 

"Did you...?"

"No, Dreg cooked. Are you  _ sure  _ he's not perfect?" 

Aspen snorted, and resisted rolling her eyes. She tucked into the porridge with great enthusiasm, realizing how hungry she was the more she ate, and within a few minutes she had her portion completely polished off. 

"How are you feeling?"

Aspen looked over at Kendra, who took the bowl from her grasp.

"Truthfully?"

"Always."

"I’m alright."

Kendra smiled, and she glanced down at the bowl for a moment before looking back and her best friend. They had known each other for a very long time, and it pained her to think that something had happened between her and Ivan that led to Aspen being abandoned in the middle of her travels. She felt a huge amount of gratitude that Dreg had agreed to come with the healer to Castlegar.

"I was wondering... what are you and Dreg going to do now?"

"Now? Oh..." Aspen gave a nervous laugh and she rubbed her arm. "Well... I'm currently without a Guardian. If he qualifies...Dreg agreed to take up the vow."

Kendra's brows shot up.

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Enough of your whispers," Dreg cut in as he entered the room. "You need to rest."

"I am just fine," Aspen huffed, and she crossed her arms. 

"You are  _ not  _ fine. Even I can't heal that fast." 

Kendra chuckled, thoroughly enjoying their banter, and she kissed Aspen's cheek before getting up to leave. 

"He's right, you need to rest Aspen. I'll come by tomorrow. Oh, and Julien was asking about you too..."

"I need to see him as well. I have a favor to ask."

"Well give it a couple of days, and when you're feeling better we'll go out for drinks, okay?"

"Okay," Aspen grumbled, yawning. "See you later."

"Later!"

When Kendra had left, Dreg told Aspen he was drawing up hot water for her to have a bath. Aspen thanked him, feeling somewhat confused by his attentiveness. It was almost too sweet, and she wondered how long it would last. She waited patiently, lost in thought and feeling rather tired, but she wanted to get clean. Her skin felt gross and her hair was oily from being unable to bathe for well over a week. She knew she stunk, but when Dreg returned to the bedroom he strode right up to her and gently grasped her arms. He helped Aspen slowly rise to her feet, and then he walked her over to the tub. It was filled halfway with steaming hot water and looked wonderfully inviting. She opened her mouth to invite him to bathe as well before she realized there was no way it would fit both of them. Dreg seemed to pick up on that detail. 

"I will bathe after you're done," he grumbled, and Aspen nodded. 

Dreg tugged at her pants, and this time he began undressing her. Aspen felt like she was in a daze as his thick hands grasped the hem off of her tunic and he lifted it off of her before undoing the strings to her trousers. Aspen shivered under his touch, and she leaned against the edge of the tub, groaning softly as Dreg slid the pants down her slim thighs and pulled them off. 

"You... you really don't have to help me so much," Aspen mumbled, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

"When the healer is injured, who tends to the healer?" 

Aspen looked up at Dreg, and he was smiling ever so slightly. But it was gone in an instant, and she slowly climbed over the lip of the tub and sank down into the hot water. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing relief it brought. Dreg disappeared into the bedroom while she soaked, and when he returned, he held a thick cotton nightgown in his hands and a warm pair of knitted socks. He placed them on the nearby table and then he knelt down behind Aspen and dipped his hands into the water. 

"Lean forward."

"Dreg..."

"I said lean forward you stubborn woman," Dreg growled, and Aspen slowly slid her body away from the edge of the tub.

" _ I'm _  stubborn?" Aspen retorted. "That's hilarious."

"Yes, you are." 

"Hmph, "Aspen grumbled, but she was smiling. 

She liked the feeling of his hands in her hair, and she closed her eyes while he massaged her scalp. Her thoughts drifted back to the first time they shared a bath together, and how strange it had been for her to bathe with an Orc she barely knew. Now, undressing in front of him didn't seem that big of a deal, and Aspen knew she was growing more comfortable with Dreg the longer they spent time together. But there was a little voice in the back of her head that taunted her, threatening to bubble up, though she pushed it back. She couldn't afford to let herself get wrapped again, emotionally. No, she had to focus on her work. She had wasted far too much time jeopardizing her job for somebody who didn't care, and Aspen was tired of it. Despite the fact she and Dreg were growing close, part of her was scared and resisted it. 

She was dangerously close to falling asleep. Between the warm water and Dreg massaging her scalp, she felt her eyelids drop, and Aspen quickly snapped her head up. Dreg laughed, and he scooped a handful of water with both hands and began rinsing her hair. 

"Tired?"

"Very," Aspen mumbled sleepily, and she yawned. 

When her hair was rinsed completely, Dreg helped Aspen get out from the tub. She patted herself off with a towel and then Dreg slipped the nightgown over her head, resisting the urge to cup her soft, round breasts with his hands. His throat constricted tightly and he focused on walking Aspen back to her bed. When she was sitting, he slipped the warm knitted socks over her feet and she shuffled back onto the bed and laid down. 

"You know," Aspen murmured softly, and she closed her eyes. "You're not  _ that  _ much of an asshole." 

Dreg snorted, and he pulled the covers up over her body, shaking his head. 

"You still don't know me very well," Dreg replied gruffly, and Aspen smiled. "Give it time."

Within minutes Aspen had drifted off to sleep. Dreg left her to rest; he went into the other room and emptied out the water from the tub. Then he heated up more water over the fire and filled it up for himself, but he needed to take care of something before he cleaned up. Dreg whipped his tunic over his head and dropped it to the ground, and then he fumbled with the strings to his breeches before they too were off. His dark green cock rose up stiff and painfully hard, and he leaned against the edge of the tub as he grasped his manhood and began furiously stroking it. He pictured Aspen's wet, naked body writhing beneath him as they fucked, and within minutes he came, his sticky seed shooting across the plains of his abs. He gasped for air, his chest heaving, and slowly opened his eyes. When he had finished, Dreg slipped into the tub with a loud sigh and he soaked for quite some time, absorbed in his own conflicting thoughts. He didn't know what to think about him and Aspen, as a part of him wanted to resist her, while the other didn't. It was terribly confusing, and he tried not to let it consume him but it was almost impossible. She was always there.  

_ Every time I try to distance myself, _  he thought with a sigh of frustration,  _ she does something that reels me back in. She's like a witch, and I can't say no to her.  _

He growled and dunked his head under the water for a moment, trying to drown out his thoughts. He quickly washed his hair and then got out from the tub and dried off before changing into a pair of loose cotton pants. He didn't bother with a shirt, and when he walked back into Aspen's bedroom he found her fast asleep. Her hair was still damp and clung to her face as she breathed softly, lying on her back. He quietly moved around to the other side of the bed and laid down on his side, facing her. Aspen mumbled something in her sleep and then she rolled onto her side, bringing her closer. He watched as her hand touched his arm, and she shuffled even closer, sighing softly as her fingers clenched his soft, scarred skin. Dreg closed his eyes and they both slept soundly until later the next day. 


	11. Chapter 11

"Can you not!" Aspen huffed, and she pushed her hair away from her eyes. "You don't have to be so rough!" 

"I am not rough, you are too soft," Dreg argued, and he held up a pair of her pants.  

"I can get dressed by myself!"  

"Then get dressed and stop stalling!" 

Aspen ripped the pants from his grasp and glared at his retreating back as Dreg blundered out from the room to wait for her. She sighed, and then shoved the pants on and tied up the strings. She plopped her butt down on the bed and slipped her feet into a brand-new pair of boots Kendra had dropped off earlier. They were getting ready to go to the guild to check in with her Masters and get her belongings replaced. She felt nervous about the other business she needed to bring up to Master Ren, particularly about asking to get Dreg qualified to be her Guardian. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she became, but the Orc's bellowing voice quickly snapped her out from her daze.  

"Aspen! I will drag you there myself if I have to!"  

Dreg was itching to get outside. It had been three days since arriving in Castlegar, and he wanted to see this guild of Healers. He scowled when Aspen floated out from the bedroom, and she shot him a cheeky smile before running outside. Dreg easily caught up to her, and they strode up the street towards a huge stone building that looked like something out of a dream. Dreg had never seen anything like it before, and he arched a brow up, staring down at Aspen with a quizzical expression.  

"The Order is... somewhat flamboyant. Everything is very symbolic and harmonious." 

"Sounds like a bunch of shit," Dreg grumbled, and Aspen lightly smacked his arm. 

"Insulting the Order will get you nowhere  _real_ fast. Mind your manners... can you do that?" 

"Shove it." 

Aspen laughed, and she floated on ahead of him. He watched as she ascended the long winding stone steps up to a massive set of double doors made out of dark oak. Carvings of nature and flower scenes had been cut into its surface, and while Aspen found it stunningly beautiful, Dreg couldn't help but feel it was a little over the top.  

"Come on," Aspen called out, and Dreg took the stairs two at a time.  

They both entered into the massive building, and he was even more surprised by the inside. Lush vegetation dominated most of the room, and several bright lamps were all that were used to illuminate the room. Intricately carved fountains were spread out throughout the massive open space, and the trickling of the water slowly spewing from open mouths of fish, satyrs, and mermaids was supposed to be soothing. But Dreg stared at the hall with a mixture of confusion and disgust.  

"What in the world..."  

"Shh," Aspen murmured, and she quickly led him past one of the fountains. "I don't need your opinion." 

"Is this a house of healing or some cult garbage?" He growled, and Aspen shot him a silent glare.  

They swiftly walked across the polished floor, which shone brightly in hues of green and blue. Once they reached the other side Aspen took him through a series of smaller doors and hallways, until they reached one in particular. The door itself was bright white and carved like the door from outside. They entered into a small landing, and Dreg's eyes glanced up at the tiny winding staircase before them.  

"You've got to be kidding me." 

"Come  _on,_ " Aspen sighed, and she grasped his hand before starting up the stairs.  

It went on for what seemed like forever, and the winding made him feel sick. By the time they reached the top, he was thoroughly nauseous, and he had to pause for a minute to catch his breath.  

"Does it need to be a god damn labyrinth just to see somebody?" 

"Be quiet Dreg," Aspen whispered firmly.  

Her voice was cold, and when he glanced up at her Aspen's expression was one of barely controlled anger. He kept his mouth shut, and she smothered her face into a neutral expression before stepping towards the door. She knocked lightly, and a voice from behind told them to enter.  

An older gentleman sat behind a large wooden desk. He had not a shred of hair on his head or face, and Dreg couldn't help but feel he looked like a big, ugly child, but he said nothing. Aspen walked forward, and the man stood up from his desk and walked forward, holding his hands out. Dreg hung back, inspecting the man's strange bright robes, and he watched as Aspen dipped her head in a greeting.  

"Master Ren," she whispered.  

"Aspen," Ren replied softly, and he cupped her cheek for a moment, smiling. "We had grown worried." 

"I know, I'm very sorry." 

"No need to be sorry, child. Things don't always go as according to plan." 

Dreg nearly snorted. He was completely unimpressed by Aspen's master, whose soft voice and lack of hair really didn't add up to what he had been expecting. Ren turned towards the Orc, and he smiled, cocking his head to one side.  

"Who is your friend?" 

"Oh right, this is Dreg," Aspen replied hastily, and she looked over at him.  

"Dreg... a pleasure to meet you." 

Ren stuck his hand out, and Dreg stared down at him for a moment with narrowed eyes. Aspen's heart pounded so loudly in her chest she thought it would burst, and she breathed out a small sigh of relief when the Orc stepped forward, and they shook hands. Ren encouraged them to sit, and he drifted back around to his chair and sat down while they followed suit. Master Ren was silent for a moment as he peered at Aspen with his dark brown eyes.  

"What has become of your scarf?" 

"It was ruined. We got caught in the storm." 

"Oh my. Well, no worries. I think I have a spare one in here." 

Dreg watched as Ren got up from the chair and wandered over to a nearby dresser. Most of his room consisted of large plants and bookshelves covered from head to toe with books of all sizes and thickness. He had to wonder how an Order than ran off of charity managed to acquire so much wealth, and he became uncomfortable with it all the more he thought about it. However, he had to keep quiet it up if he wanted to be Aspen's Guardian, and so Dreg kept his mouth firmly shut.  

Aspen could see that Dreg struggled to keep himself under control. When she glanced over at him, his jaw was firmly clenched and he silently stared out at nothing. Her brows furrowed together, but then she smoothed her face into a smile when her Master returned with a brand-new scarf in his hands. He handed the bright green material to Aspen, who thanked him.  

"You'll be sure to burn the old one?" 

"Of course." 

"Good girl. Now, what can I do for you? I have spoken with Ivan, and he told me of his plans to change directions." 

"O-Oh good, yeah..." Aspen nervously rubbed her neck, silently thanking the Gods that Ivan had not told the truth to the Masters. "I support his decision, but I wasn't ready to leave Harlan, which is why he left me." 

"It was still disrespectful that he left you alone, and he has been dealt with appropriately. But that leaves the question of who your next Guardian will be." 

"Actually, Master... I um was hoping that Dreg could be... be my Guardian." 

Her face turned pink, and Ren's gaze turned to the Orc, who stared back at him with an icy expression.  

"I know it seems a bit um, unconventional but if Dreg hadn't been with me when the storm came through I probably would have died." 

"Yes... I heard that you were ill when you returned home. I am sorry for your troubles."  

Ren was silent as he thought over what Aspen was asking.  

"Well, at is stands, you know the decision isn't truly up to me." 

Aspen nodded, and Ren continued. 

"We can perform the ceremony this evening to see if he is worthy, and if it is successful... you will take up the Vow?" 

He was addressing Dreg now, who regarded him with his bright red eyes. He nodded.  

"Excellent. Then run off for now, and meet me in the cistern at midnight."  

"Yes, Master Ren, thank you." 

"Of course, Aspen. I am glad you've made it back safe and sound." 

The pair stood up, and Aspen paused when she reached the door.  

"I forgot to mention, Master... all of my supplies were swept away in the flood." 

"I heard. Breathe easy, everything will be replaced." 

* * *

 

Dreg was oddly silent as they made their way back down to the first floor of the guild. He quietly followed Aspen as she led him across the main hall towards the front doors, when she suddenly changed directions and crashed into him. 

"Hey-!" 

"Shh," Aspen whispered, and she hurriedly pushed him towards a cluster of plants with massive leaves. "We can't go that way just yet." 

Dreg frowned, and he peeked around one of the leaves, searching for whatever had Aspen so flustered. His eyes landed on a rather stupidly dressed man as he walked down the corridor with another Healer. His long robe was white and decorated with elaborate embroidered designs in bright colors. The man had long, dark brown hair that shone in the light of the lanterns, and it hung down past his shoulders in thick, lush waves. He scowled and turned back towards Aspen, who had her back pressed against the wall.  

"You are hiding from that man?" He growled.  

Aspen nodded, and she clutched her scarf to her chest, feeling her heart race.  

"That's Evan?" 

"It's  _Ivan,_ " Aspen responded angrily, and she sighed. "And yes, that's him." 

"His clothes are stupid." 

"That isn't saying much, you think everything is stupid." 

"I should say something to him-" 

"Don't you fucking dare!" Aspen whispered harshly, and she dug her nails into his arm so hard he actually winced.  

"Let go of me!" 

"Do not. Go. Over there."  

"Fine. He's left anyways. Let's go." 

Aspen waited a moment later, and then she let out a deep breath and swiftly walked back down the hallway. She jetted towards the front doors, nearly running, and burst through them to the outside. Dreg followed closely behind her, wondering where she was leading him as Aspen jogged down the street away from the Guild. She did not stop until they reached a rather shady looking Tavern, called the Three Billy Goats. She wrenched the door open and rushed inside. Dreg followed suit, and his ears were assaulted with a mass of noise. The tavern was packed with laughter, chatting, clinking of cups and plates, and a small band played in the corner of the room. It was a warm atmosphere, and Dreg was surprised that somebody like Aspen frequented the place.  

He spotted Aspen as she squeezed herself into a chair beside Kendra and another man. He slowly made his way through the crowd and reached them, a frown on his face. Kendra smiled at the Orc when he drew nearer, but he didn't return it.  

"Dreg! Sit down, dear. It's a little squishy." 

"A little," Dreg grunted, and he struggled to get his long limbs under the table and sit down.  

"This is my brother, Julien," Kendra continued, nearly shouting.  

The man sitting beside her flashed Dreg a smile and stuck his hand out, but the Orc really wasn't in the mood. He was a handsome man for a human, with thick golden locks just like his sister and matching blue eyes. His skin was tan from working outdoors, and he was obviously well-muscled underneath his tunic, as his arms strained against the thin material. Dreg quickly caught a server girl as she waltzed by and ordered himself a pint of mead. He glanced over at Aspen, who ordered a honey ale. She looked upset, and he knew it was because of the Ivan man they had seen earlier.  

"How did it go?" Kendra asked Aspen, and the girl shrugged her shoulders.  

She had wrapped her scarf around her neck and she bowed her head, covering most of her face as she sighed.  

"Good, I guess. Master Ren will replace all my belongings, and tonight we're to perform the ceremony and see if Dreg can be my Guardian." 

"You're going to be Aspen's Guardian?" Julien piped up, and the Orc looked up at him.  

"Is there a problem?" He growled.  

"Not at all, I am just surprised."  

"Well I'm glad he's letting you try," Kendra cut in, sensing the tension between the two men. "You don't know for sure until you attempt the ceremony. Julien was about to offer himself up. So, there are choices. Don't worry, Aspen." 

Aspen looked over at Julien, her expression one of mild surprise, but then she quickly shook her head.  

"It should be fine," she muttered, and she was quiet when her drink arrived.  

Aspen silently took a few sips of her ale while Kendra did most of the talking, updating her friend on all the comings and goings of the Guild while she was gone. After a while, they all ordered dinner and drank some more, until Aspen was too tired to keep her eyes open.  

"I think I'll nap before we have to go," she mumbled sleepily to Dreg as they slowly began making their way back home.  

"Alright." 

When they reached Aspen's apartment, she fumbled with the key for a moment and then unlocked the door and stepped inside. She kicked her shoes off and wandered off to the bedroom to lie down. When she was gone, Dreg sighed and busied himself with starting a fire in the hearth, and when it was going he sat back in one of the large chairs close to the fireplace and silently brooded, his mind full of many thoughts and questions until he eventually dozed off.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading my stuff <3 
> 
> The next couple of chapters are gonna be a bit emotionally heavy...we'll be diving into Dreg & Aspen's painful pasts, just a giving a heads up!


	12. Chapter 12

Aspen woke up first, and Dreg was nowhere in sight. She got up from the bed and stretched for a moment as she yawned. Then she walked into the main room and found the Orc fast asleep in her chair. A fire crackled and popped in the hearth, and she smiled at the sight of him, his head was lolled back against the chair and he snored quietly. She wandered over and gently shook his shoulder. 

“Dreg, we have to go.”  

The Orc snorted and shook his head before opening his eyes. He peered around, confused by the darkness outside, and then he remembered where he was and what he had to do.  

“Ok,” he grunted. 

Aspen wandered over to the door to put her boots on while Dreg stood up and stretched.  

Before they left, Aspen asked Dreg if he was still ready.  

“It’s not going to be easy... the ceremony. For either one of us.” 

“I’m fine.”  

Dreg gently pushed her shoulder towards the door. He didn’t really care to know the details of this ceremony. All he wanted to do was get it over and done with so they could go back to sleep. 

“Come on.” 

They quickly walked up the road back towards the Healer’s guild, and they once again walked through the massive and complicated front hall, winding their way around fountains and stone seating areas, but this time Aspen guided him through a different door. They began climbing down a different set of stairs but it was shorter and within a few minutes they entered into a wide room. A few small lanterns hanging on the wall were the only source of light, and the smooth polished stone of the floor went on towards the back of the room where it abruptly cut off. A deceptively still pool of water lay at the end, with long thin stone stairs leading into it. In the middle of the floor was a massive symbol outlined in what looked like paint, and Master Ren stood off to the side, waiting for them.  

“So, you have committed to the ceremony,” he greeted softly.  

“Yes Master,” Aspen replied, and she walked Dreg into the middle of the symbol.  

She instructed Dreg to get down on his knees in the center, and then she followed suit. They sat, facing each other, their knees touching. Aspen reached out and grasped his hands, and she squeezed them gently.  

“You may begin when you are ready.” 

Aspen nodded, and she took a deep breath.  

“You need to close your eyes... good. Try and clear your mind as much as you can,” she murmured softly.  

Dreg took in a deep breath through his nose as Aspen had done, and slowly let it out. He tried to empty his mind but it was difficult. So many questions ran through his mind. He wasn’t sure if he was quite prepared for what was about to happen but there was no turning back now.  

“Our memories are going to be opened up for each other,” Aspen continued, her voice feathery soft. “It’s going to hurt, but you mustn’t pull away and break the connection. You must trust me to see those private parts of your life, and I must trust you as well. Don’t worry about time... we will know when it is over.” 

Dreg’s brows furrowed together, but he remained silent. A moment later he felt something warm wash over his body, and it felt like he was floating. An image appeared in the far reaches of his mind, growing bigger and bigger until everything became bright. His vision was blurry at first, and then the image came into focus crystal clear. He was surprised at first, by what he saw, but he continued to study the view.  

 

A child Aspen bawled hysterically into her blanket, which was thoroughly soaked with her tears. She was laying on a bed in a very small room that had no light. There was no other furniture save for a small, worn side table. She sobbed, nearly choking on her tears, and curled up into a little ball underneath the thin blanket. Dreg stepped forward, wishing he could do something, but this wasn’t real-time. It was a memory, and so he was helpless to do anything but watch.  

The door to her room suddenly opened, and a woman stepped inside. She looked somewhat like Aspen, and he knew it was her mother. She held a short knife sharpened on one end, and she strode forward, her expression furious.  

“You want to tussle around like a boy,” the mother started, and Aspen quickly scrambled to her knees, her eyes wide. “Then I’ll make you look like one of them.” 

“Mo-Mother please don’t,” Aspen cried, and she began sobbing harder.  

Her mother reached forward, and Aspen cried out when she roughly grabbed her thin white arm and dragged her off the bed. Aspen’s cries echoed loudly in Dreg’s ears, and he watched anger rippling through him, as Aspen’s mother repeatedly slapped Aspen in the arms, back, and head. Aspen screamed, and then the mother grabbed a hold of her long, brown hair and dragged her out from the room into the main area of the house where there was light. 

“Sit _still_ or I will cut you,” the mother hollered, and Aspen sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face.  

Her whole body shook, but she bit her lip to stop herself from sobbing loudly while her mother began slicing at her hair. She cut every inch of her long brown locks off, right down to the scalp. It was a terrible job, and when she was finished she shoved Aspen down and strode away.  

“Never see those boys again, or next time it will be worse.” 

“Y-yes mother,” Aspen whispered, hiccupping, and she quickly ran back to her room.  

The memory faded, and then another one opened up. Dreg groaned internally, wishing he didn’t have to see such wretched events, but he had no choice. A slightly older Aspen sat cowering in the kitchen, and her mother stood above her daughter. Her face was bright red from having just screamed at Aspen moments before, and Aspen cried, tears streaming down her young face.  

“I-I’m so-sorry mother… I am… I-I didn’t me- “ 

“ _Sorry!_ I am tired of your apologies! You are a _pathetic_ excuse for a daughter, and I can’t believe I ever thought you could amount to something other than the disgrace that you are!”  

Aspen flinched as her mother’s words cut like a knife, but she wasn’t finished. Dreg bunched his hands into fists while the mother strode over to the fire. She picked up a metal poker and placed the sharp end into the fire. He watched, horrified, as it began to warm, and she waited a moment before calling out to Aspen.  

“Come here right now.” 

Her voice was sharp like glass, and she glared at her crying daughter with the vilest look of contempt. Aspen slowly rose to her feet, and she began to shuffle closer when she realized why her mother was by the fire. She quickly backed up, pressing herself hard against the wall, and begged for her not to do it.  

“I-I promise I-I'll do better... Mother please!” 

“I said,  _come here_.” 

Aspen slowly inched her way forward, her head bowed, and her cries echoed all around the room. She stopped several paced away from the fire, and her mother turned to her.  

“Take off your dress.”  

“P-Please mother…” 

“ _Take off your dress!_ ” 

Aspen slowly lifted her dress off and she clenched it with her hands, wishing she could disappear. Her mother turned towards the fire and picked up the not red-hot metal poker, and she grasped it between her hands. Several scars from previous punishments dashed along Aspen’s left hip and trailed around her side. Dreg knew this wasn’t the first time or probably the last time Aspen’s mother had tortured her. He stood, helplessly watching, as her mother grabbed Aspen by her hair and dragged her to the floor. His entire body shook with fury as he’d never felt before as Aspen’s screams vibrated right through him. The smell of burnt flesh reached his nose, and he doubled over, nearly sick.  

   
Master Ren watched the pair with a sad expression, knowing fully what Aspen suffered through as a child. He watched their faces, looking for any sign of contact breaking, but their connection was firm. Aspen’s face contorted in pain, and her lip trembled, while the Orc’s face was twisted into a scowl and he tightly clenched the Healer’s hands.  

 

* * *

Another image appeared. Dreg knew it was Aspen although he couldn’t see the small girl's face. She wore a tattered and dirty brown robe, and she shuffled up the front steps to the Guild of Healers. She fell to her knees and tried to get up but she was too weak. Then, a man stepped out from the massive doors and jogged down the stairs towards Aspen. His robes rustled lightly when he moved, and he quickly knelt down beside Aspen and cupped her face. Her hood fell down, revealing a young adult Aspen with multiple cuts, bruises, and burns. Her hair was mostly shaved except for a few patches and she was covered in dirt and her own blood. She cried, quiet sobs escaping her lips, as the man murmured something to her.  

“You’re safe my child, nothing will harm you here.” 

“T-thank you,” Aspen gasped, and her head lolled back as she lost consciousness.  

The man slipped his arms under her small, frail body and began walking up the stairs towards the Guild. Everything faded.  

 

Aspen stood in the hall of Healers, a grin plastered on her pretty face. Long brown hair flowed down her back, and the wounds of her past were now a distant memory. Master Ren, still hairless as ever, stood beside her with a bright green scarf in his hands. He handed it to her, and their heads bowed as he murmured something in another language. Then he handed her a small leather journal and her first pair of gloves. She clutched all of her items to her chest as a few tears spilled down her cheeks. Master Ren reached up and brushed at her cheek, smiling softly.  

“You are capable of doing great things, don’t ever forget that.” 

Dreg sighed, still feeling sick from what he had witnessed. the memory faded, and a new one opened up for him. He couldn’t help but wonder how much more he needed to see before the ceremony was complete, but he watched with interest as Aspen strode up towards a store and entered inside.  

A beautiful older woman greeted Aspen. She wore a plain blue dress with a white apron, and her thick black hair had been swept back into a pretty bun. She turned around when Aspen entered, a book in her pale, soft hands.  

"Hello dear," Helen greeted.  

Aspen strode up to the counter, and she smiled back at the woman.  

"H-Hi, I'm Aspen." 

" _You're_ Aspen?" 

Aspen nodded, and she nervously rubbed her arm, wondering what the herb woman had heard about her.  

"Oh my, you're so young _!_ " Helen gushed, and she leaned down on the counter with a grin. "I was expecting somebody a little bit older." 

"Oh! Yeah..." Aspen laughed. "I get that a lot." 

The two women chatted for quite some time, and Helen shared with the Healer all she had to offer for healing and medicinal supplies. Dreg listened, fascinated by this past Aspen. There was a light in her eyes that nearly took his breath away, and she enthusiastically spoke about herself to Helen with a passion in her voice that could have stirred even the coldest heart. 

After some time had passed, and the sun was beginning to set. Aspen sat at one of the wooden stools on the other side of Helen's counter as she poured over different pots and vials of ingredients. She rubbed her chin, completely lost in thought when she heard the door open. Male voices floated inside, and she turned her head to see a ginger-haired man and his friend float by her towards the back of the store. Her eyes widened as they landed on Edward, and she hastily looked away, feeling her pulse quicken. 

"Hello my lovely wife," Edward strode towards Helen and he kissed her twice on the lips before making his way towards the back with his friend.  

Aspen realized that the man was Helen's husband, Edward Ruthford, and her heart sank a little. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. Finally, she had an assortment of ingredients, which Aspen paid for with her very first coin purse from the Order.  

"Congrats on getting in, I do hope you'll keep coming to me for your medicinal needs." 

"I'm sure I will," Aspen responded happily, and the two women smiled at each.  

Helen walked around the counter to see Aspen off, and that was when the girl noticed her swollen belly.  

"Oh my goodness," Aspen murmured, and lightly touched Helen's belly. "Is it your first?" 

"Yes, we are very excited." 

"How wonderful." 

* * *

The memory faded, and when a new scene appeared. Aspen was once again walking up the front steps to Helen's shop. She entered, prepared to greet the woman, and she froze when a familiar red-haired man turned to her.  

"Hello," Edward greeted.  

"Hi..." Aspen stammered. "Is Helen here?" 

"I'm afraid she's on bedrest right now." 

"Oh no..." Aspen stepped forward, her expression sad. "Is she alright?" 

"She should be fine, thank you." Edward smiled. "She just needs to get some rest. So... I'm here, doing the best I can. Which isn't much." 

Aspen laughed, and she rubbed at her arm, trying to calm her racing heart.  

"Is there something you need in particular?" 

"Oh, right..." Aspen reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a small list.  

She read it for a moment, and then glanced back at Edward, who was leaning comfortably against the counter. 

"Uh... It's probably easier if I get it myself." 

"You're probably right. Please, go ahead." 

Aspen quickly rounded the counter and began searching through the various shelves laden with small drawers and glass pots. She occasionally picked a few up and began putting some of the dried plants into little glasses and satchels of her own. When she was finished, she walked over to where Edward was sitting at one of the stools.  

"I think that's good for now. I seem to be going through a lot of roots right now, but Helen's supplies are low. I don't want to be too greedy." 

Aspen placed a small coin purse on the counter, and Edward smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat, and she quickly walked around to the other side of the counter.  

"Aspen..."  

Aspen paused with her hand on the door. She forced herself to turn around and look at Edward. 

"Yes?" 

"You say some supplies are low. I know you're a Healer and have your own tasks but... could I bother you for some help?"  

Aspen wanted to say no. She didn’t like being in such close proximity to a man she knew she had feelings for, but it could never be. He was married to Helen, and they were both expecting a child in a few months. But she couldn't say no, especially when she looked into his soft blue eyes, and she found herself nodding, against her better judgment.  

"Of course... I'm just working odd jobs right now. I can help here if you want." 

Relief washed over Edward, and he clasped his hands together.  

"You're a lifesaver, really. I don't know a single thing about any of this stuff." 

"It's okay," Aspen laughed. "I can stop by tomorrow morning and gather a list of plants I'll need to replenish." 

"Excellent. Thank you, Aspen. I really appreciate it. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight."  

 

The memory faded and was replaced by another scene of her and Edward. This time, she leaned against the edge of a desk in the back room of Helen's shop. Edward was sitting in the chair right next to her, and they were both laughing.  

"You're terrible," Aspen said breathlessly.  

"I am not," Edward retorted, but he was grinning. "What was I supposed to do?" 

Aspen wiped at the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes from laughing too hard, and she pushed herself off the desk and wandered over to a nearby table that held a wash basin and several shelves. She slipped her satchel off her back and opened it, revealing a mass of dirt covered roots. Dreg watched as Aspen tipped the contents of the bag onto the counter and began sorting them into their respective groups by size. Edward got up from the chair and wandered over to where Aspen was standing, a smile on his lips. He stood close to her, and he picked up one of the roots, inspecting it for a moment.  

"You found a lot," he commented, and Aspen glanced up at him. "Good job."  

"It's not really hard if you know what to look for. There's a similar root that people often mistake for Salanar but it doesn't have the same properties." 

"Salanar," Edward echoed softly, his voice low. "Interesting." 

Aspen was suddenly aware of how close Edward was, and she nervously finished sorting the roots before taking a handful with both hands. She dumped them into the deep clay bowl and poured water into it, filling the bowl until the roots were all floating on the surface. Edward wandered over, watching her with interest.  

"What are you doing now?" He inquired.  

"S-Soaking them. They'll need to soak for at least three days." 

Aspen started to move one of the roots into the bowl when it slipped from her hand. Both of them reached for it, and Edward's hands brushed along hers as they caught it together. Aspen's face turned bright red, and she quickly retracted her hand. Edward grinned, and he leaned closer, placing the root in the bowl with the others. Aspen stood with her eyes glued to the counter, unable to do anything with Edward so close. She wanted to run, but she couldn't.  She froze when Edward turned to her, and her heart pounded so loudly in her chest she was surprised he couldn't hear it. He looked at her with an expression that made her stomach ache, and Aspen tried to swallow but her throat felt like bark.   

"Aspen..." 

"I should um get going," Aspen stammered, and she found the will to pull away from him.  

She quickly brushed past Edward, snatched her satchel off the counter and began walking towards the door.  

"I'll uh..." Aspen sighed, and she paused near the doorway to the front of the shop. "I'll come by in a few days to finish the roots." 

"Okay. Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

Dreg could sense Aspen's silent suffering, and it made him sad. He wanted to yell at the younger version of her to run in the opposite direction of Helen's shop and never look back. But he knew it was too late and the damage had been done. It pained him to have to see it in person, and he frowned when yet another image of the shop appeared to him, but this time Edward and Aspen were standing dangerously close to one another.  

Aspen's butt was pressed against the desk, and she sucked in a deep breath as she looked up into Edward's mesmerizing blue gaze. He brushed his hand along her thigh, and then his head dipped down towards her face, and he kissed her. Aspen's eyes squeezed shut as she kissed him back, and hands reached up to cling at his shirt as they passionately embraced for a moment. Then the image of Helen's sweet face invaded her mind, and she quickly pulled back her face bright red.  

"W-we... we shouldn't... Edward..." Aspen covered her face with her hands. "You're married _._ " 

"I know... I  _know_  but Aspen... there's something about you-" 

Edward wrapped his arms around Aspen's waist, crushing their bodies together as they embraced again, and the memory faded quickly to another.  

Edward and Aspen were both completely naked, and they were standing beside a bed, kissing. Dreg scowled as he watched the adulterer run his hands along Aspen's creamy white thighs, and then he gently lowered her down to the bed. He trailed his lips along her collarbone, and Aspen shivered. She gasped when she felt his hand between her thighs.  

"Are you okay?" Edward murmured, panting softly.  

"Y-yes but... I have to tell you...I-I've never..." 

"It's okay," Edward kissed her full, pink lips. 

He reached up and cupped Aspen's cheek, smiling.  

Aspen cried out when he entered her, and her voice quickly melted to moans as the feeling of pleasure washed over her. Dreg wanted to turn away, but he continued to view despite the anger he felt towards Edward. Thankfully, the scene faded not long after and was replaced with another one.  

Kendra slipped into Aspen's apartment and quietly shut the door.  

"Who- oh, it's you." 

"Aspen, we have to talk." 

Aspen frowned, sensing that something was right. She placed her knife down on the chopping board and wiped her hands on a cloth before walking over to her friend.  

"What is it?" 

"I know it's none of my business, but I'm asking you this because I'm concerned..." 

"Kendra, spit it out. You're scaring me." 

Kendra sighed, and she nervously rubbed her neck for a moment. Aspen stepped closer, and she gently grasped Kendra's hand and squeezed it.  

"You can ask me anything, you know that." 

"Are you involved with Edward Ruthford?"  

Aspen's eyes widened, and she quickly dropped Kendra's hand. A mortified expression grew on her face.  

"H-How do you know," Aspen croaked, and she turned away from Kendra. 

"It's true _!_ Oh, Aspen... I was afraid of that. Somebody saw Edward kissing you the other night, and word has gotten back to Helen-" 

"Are you serious?" 

Kendra nodded, and Aspen sank down to the floor with a loud groan. She buried her face in her hands and her shoulders shook from the fear that coursed through her. Kendra knelt down on the floor beside her and gently rubbed the Elf's back.  

"It's going to be okay, love." 

"No, it's not," Aspen wailed, and she began to cry. "I can never show my face around Helen ever again. I did a _terrible_ thing, Kendra." 

"You weren't the only one... Aspen, Edward played a part too." 

"I should have k-known better." 

"Do you love him?"  

Aspen was silent, and she let out a deep breath.  

"Aspen?" 

The elf slowly picked her head up, but she could barely bring herself to look at her best friend's face. She had been feeling guilty about her involvement with Edward for a while now, but she had ignored it despite knowing it was leading nowhere. Helen was due to give birth any day now.  

"I wish... I wish I didn't, but I do." 

Kendra wrapped her arms around Aspen's shoulders and gently cradled her, slowly as Aspen cried into her scarf. After a while, she pulled away and tried to compose herself. She wanted to run away but didn't know where, or now. 

"I have to do something." 

"Like what, exactly?"  

"I don't know..." Aspen sighed, and she stared down at her lap. "Maybe it's time to leave the city." 

"Leave Castlegra? Are you sure? That's a big decision." 

"I can't stay here anymore Kendra...I can't do it. I have to get away. Perhaps it won't be so bad if I just... disappear..." 

 The memory faded, and suddenly Aspen was standing in Master Ren's office.  

"Good morning my child," Ren greeted warmly, and Aspen bowed her head.  

"Good morning, Master." 

"I have received your request, and I've decided to grant it." 

Aspen's eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together.  

"Really? Oh, thank you... thank you, Master. I am so happy." 

"Of course, dear. I think you're more than ready to go out into the world. I'm surprised you haven't left sooner, honestly..." 

Aspen strained to smile, and she nervously rubbed her arm. 

"Now, there is the matter of appointing you a Guardian..."  

* * *

The memory faded once more, and Dreg thought for sure that he was going to see her memory of Ivan, but he was wrong. Instead, a slightly older Aspen stood in a crowded hall. It looked like some sort of party, and she was wearing a pretty dress in the color of dark blue that had long sleeves and a high collar. It hugged her form nicely, and she stood beside Kendra, who looked stunning in her simple white gown. They both chatted lightly, and Aspen took a sip of her wine, smiling softly when Kendra said something to her.  

Her eyes glanced out at the crowd, and she nearly dropped her glass when she spotted a red-haired man standing across the way. Their eyes met, and Aspen's heart almost stopped as she realized immediately who it was. She quickly turned towards Kendra and handed the girl her glass before taking off at nearly a run. Aspen half-jogged through a corridor, not stopping until she reached the end, and she entered into a small courtyard. A few other people milled about in the dusk of night, but Aspen was mostly alone. She walked over to a stone bench and sat down, breathing hard as she struggled not to cry.  

"Aspen?"  

The Elf startled, and she quickly stood up from the bench when Helen appeared before her. She wore a soft grey dress that trailed down to the floor, and Aspen could tell she was pregnant again. Every fiber in her body screamed at her to turn away from Helen and run, but she was frozen to the spot. She started to hyperventilate and quickly bowed her head as hot tears streamed down her face. There was a soft rustle, and suddenly Helen was touching her arm. Aspen jumped, but the woman firmly pulled her down so they were both sitting on the bench. Aspen opened her mouth to speak but Helen held her hand up and so she clamped it shut and wiped at her face with a shaky hand.  

"I needed to speak with you, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd hear me out." 

Aspen's lip trembled, and her brows furrowed together but she nodded. Helen sighed, and she stared down at her lap for a moment, thinking.  

"I forgive you, for sleeping with my husband." 

Aspen was shocked, and she really wanted to sink into the floor and disappear but she remained seated, listening.  

"I know you left Castlegra because of your... affair, and I was angry at first. I had every right to be..." 

Aspen bit her lip and nodded.  

"But after having a child, and time went on, I grew to miss you. I've come to you because I want you to keep coming to my shop. I want us to rebuild our relationship." 

"Why?" Aspen responded breathlessly, feeling like the wind was just knocked out of her.  

Helen shrugged, and she smiled sadly.  

"I'm not entirely sure, but I've done a lot of thinking, and that's what I wish. Everybody makes mistakes." 

"Helen..." 

A sob escaped her lips, and Helen reached over to grasp her hand.  

"I-I'm so sorry," Aspen cried, and Helen squeezed her hand. "I k-know I-I hurt... hurt you." 

"Edward and I have worked very hard to revive our marriage, and having a child can put things into perspective. I want us to get along. You'll come to me for your supplies, yes?" 

Aspen was silent for a moment as she struggled to compose herself, and she let out a deep, shaking breath.  

"Yes."   

* * *

Once again the memory faded, and Dreg shook his head as Aspen's last word echoed in his mind. His assumptions about her had been right. Aspen would rather bend over backward for everybody in her life and suffer for it than stand up and say no. He wished she had said absolutely not to Helen, for he knew that every time Aspen stepped into the shop she must have been reminded of everything that had happened. It was no way to live. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, he was in a house that looked a little familiar, and Dreg realized it was the Blacksmith's in Berrybrush.  

Edward stood near the fire, his hand resting against the mantel and his head was bowed. Dreg wandered away from him, heading towards the bedroom, and found a deathly ill Helen lying in bed with Aspen sitting by her side. She tried to bite back tears as she helplessly watched Helen's life slipping away.  

"Please... Aspen." 

Aspen picked her head up, and Helen weakly smiled at her. Most of Helen's hair had fallen out, and she had lost so much weight her skin had sunken in around her face. It was frightening to look at, but Dreg forced himself to watch.  

"I must... must tell you something, and I don't have much time." 

"Helen... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" 

"Aspen." Helen reached out and grasped the Elf's hand with her bony fingers. "Let me speak." 

Dreg watched as the woman took a deep, rattling breath.  

"I must confess something, and please... just listen." 

"I never forgave you for sleeping with Edward," Helen continued, her voice quiet as a mouse. "I said I did, but I lied. I hated you so much." 

Aspen's eyes widened, and she struggled to remain quiet.  

"I hated that no matter what I did... I wasn't you, and I knew Edward wanted to be with you. I gave him two children... and he still... did not treat me like he treated you." 

"I know he's come to love me now... in a steadfast sort of way, but you must understand... I hated you, and I wanted you to suffer." 

"Helen..." 

"That's why I insisted you come to my shop again. I know it's horribly petty, but I thought... a part of me wished for you to suffer, even a little. I wanted you to see Edward and me together... and.... feel miserable that you could never have him." 

Tears leaked out from Helen's eyes, and she struggled to breathe. Aspen leaned in closer, clasping the woman's hands, and she bit back a sob.  

"As time went on, my hatred turned to sadness. Aspen... I'm  _sorry_ you fell in love with a man who couldn't love you back the way you deserve." 

"He-Helen no.... please, don't say that. I chose to be with him. I take full responsibility for what I did." 

"Edward... was... thirty years old," Helen whispered, her voice hoarse. "He should have known better. You were so young... and so fragile."  

Aspen quickly shook her head, but there was no point. Helen took a shallow, stuttering breath, and Aspen bowed her head, resting her forehead against her stomach as she cried. 

"I forgive you, Aspen. I hope you can forgive yourself." 

When Aspen straightened up, she gasped as her eyes landed on Helen's face. Her eyes stared blankly out at nothing, and her hand was limp when Aspen moved to check her pulse. She moved away from the bed, clutching at her tunic, and stumbled away into the front room. Dreg watched following Aspen as she walked over to where Edward was waiting.  

He heard Aspen approach, and his eyes searched her face. 

"I'm... I'm so sorry," Aspen gasped, and she turned away from him.  

Edward's eyes widened, and he quickly rushed into the bedroom. His sobs echoed loudly back towards her, and Aspen couldn't handle it. She snatched her satchel and coat off the nearby chair and fled from his home. Dreg made to follow, but then everything went black.  


	13. Chapter 13

Aspen was both aware that Dreg was seeing everything she tried so hard to hide from everyone, and at the same time she was experiencing something new. She'd been through a Guardian ceremony before, but Ivan's memories had mostly been positive ones, and so the bonding had been relatively quick.  

Master Ren patiently waited with his hands clasped together. As time dragged on, he was surprised that they were still connected. He watched as Dreg's face smoothed into a small frown, and he knew while watching Aspen's memories that she was also viewing his.  

A young Orc boy ran through the tall yellow grass, and his brothers followed fast at his heels. He cried out as two of them tackled Dreg, whipping him down to the ground. Dreg snarled and roared in pain as his leg was twisted back in a painful way, but all of the boys were laughing and smiling. Eventually, they got up from roughing it on the ground, dusted themselves off, and ran back towards their home. Aspen followed them, her eyes wide with curiosity as Dreg's Stronghold came into view.  

It was a large collection of mostly wooden structures surrounded by a sturdy stone wall. She followed the young Orcs through a massive wooden gate that entered into a spacious open area where several cooking pits were dotted along the way. Several paths led up to different longhouses and some tents. Aspen noted the winding stairs all around the inside of the walls. Various Orsimer men and women wandered along rope bridges between stations with weapons on their hips, but the atmosphere was mostly calm. She quickly caught up to Dreg, who had run up to a female Orc who she assumed was his mother. He threw his arms around her waist and the woman laughed. She affectionately patted his head, and then quickly shooed him off.  

"To the pools, Dreg. You stink!"

The memory faded, and another came in its place. Dreg was a bit older now, and he stood with a small crowd of other Orcs his age. They waited outside a small white tent, chatting excitedly amongst themselves. It was dark out, and rain drizzled down on their bare skin but they paid no mind. Aspen noticed that Dreg was a fair bit smaller than most of his Brethren, but he seemed to be able to hold his own. One of his brothers playfully shoved him, and Dreg quickly shoved him back. They began to scrap until an elderly Orc appeared from the flap of the tent and barked at them.

"Enough! Dreg, come here."

Aspen's brows furrowed together, and she followed Dreg inside the tent. A fire burned in the pit located in the center, and the air was hazy from several cones of incense scattered through the room. Piles of thick animal pelts and pillows had been laid out on the ground, and a small table held what Aspen thought were ritual objects. She watched, slightly concerned, as two older Orcs stepped towards Dreg. He stared up at them with a firm expression, and she knew even as a child he was braver than she'd ever been.

"Are you ready to become a man, Dreg?"  

"Yes."  

Dreg's loincloth was removed and his body was rubbed from head to toe in oils. Then, he was laid down on the pelts, and his legs were spread. The older Orc knelt down between his legs and grasped his member with one hand while the other held a terribly sharp needle. Dreg's eyes widened, but he tried to still his breathing. The two male Orcs held him by his arms, clenching their hands tight as they held him.  

The moment the needle pricked against his member Dreg roared, and his leg instinctively jerked back and kicked. His foot connected with the Crone's chest, and there was a loud crack as the force broke her fragile chest bones. She went flying backward and tumbled down onto the fire. Dreg scrambled forward; utter terror written all over his face as the others rushed past him towards the fire. The Orc's screams filled the air, and Aspen clapped her hands over her mouth as she felt Dreg's pain rip through her body.  

The Orc was pulled from the fire, and her burning clothes were ripped off, but it was too late. By the time they put the fire out she lay limp in their arms. Dreg sat, his whole body shaking and he covered his face with his hands.  

"Get out!" One of the Orcs roared.  

Dreg scrambled to his feet and ran out from the tent completely naked. He took off from the crowd of Orcs, who eyed him curiously, and ran as fast as he could, fleeing into the forest surrounding his stronghold. Aspen made to follow him, but the memory suddenly faded.  

* * *

 

A teenaged Dreg stood beside what Aspen assumed were important people. He was last in a long line of brothers, all of whom were taller than him by at least a head. He wore a loose tunic that hung down to his mid-thigh, and it was sleeveless to show off his blossoming arm muscles. Beside them, the Chief of his Clan, and his father watched as a small procession of Orcs from a neighboring clan wandered up towards them.  

 _“Try_ not to fuck this up," his father growled, and he pointedly looked at Dreg.

Dreg frowned, and he stared down at the ground but remained silent. Members of the other clan drew closer, and his father walked forward to greet the other Chief. They clasped each other's forearms, and Dreg's father grunted a few words of welcome.  

"This is my wife, Anda."

Dreg let out a small breath as the Chief went on to introduce his sons, starting with his first born and favorite, Drawl. He finally reached Dreg, and he nervously rubbed his arm as he felt many eyes on himself.  

"Lastly, my son Dreg."

"Dreg..."  

The other chief regarded Dreg with deep red eyes.  

"He is the one?"

"Yes."

The Chief turned to his people, and he growled something to his wife. A moment later a younger girl around Dreg's age stepped forward. She was a pretty little Orc, and Aspen smiled as she watched Dreg look at her. He suddenly became flustered, and his cheeks grew dark as the girl regarded him. Her face fell, and she looked at Dreg with an expression of disgust.  

"This is who I am to wed?" The girl spat out, and she laughed. "What a puny little excuse for an Orc."

Dreg scowled, and he clenched his fists. He opened his mouth to saying something but his father cut him off.  

"If this displeases you, then I have other sons."

"It displeases me greatly," the other Chief spoke up. "I am offended that you would even offer such a son."

"He should be castrated," the wife snarled.  

The Chiefs silently glared at each other for a moment, and then Dreg's father hastily turned to his second favorite son.  

"I offer you Hob. He is my second born... does this please you?"

The girl sauntered up to Hob, who towered a couple of feet taller than his own father. He stared down at the Chieftain's daughter with a stoic expression, but he grinned when she stepped closer, trailing her thick green hand along his thigh. She cupped his manhood through his loincloth, and they both growled softly at one another.  

"He will do."

Dreg's father shot his youngest son a glare. While everyone began to disperse and go to about starting preparations for a feast, he quickly pulled Dreg aside, dragging him by his arm.  

"I am sick and tired of you disappointing me _every_ time, Dreg."

Dreg stood with his back against a post, and his head was bowed.  

"You must train harder. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, father."

"Now go... you can clean out the pig stalls tonight."

Aspen's heart broke for Dreg, and she watched as he walked off towards the stables, his head bowed in defeat. The memory faded, and a new one opened up to her.  

She could tell just by looking at him that this memory was closer to the present. Dreg's long hair had been pulled back into a loose braid, and his muscles flexed as he swung a heavy looking mace at a wooden mannequin. His bare torso glistened with sweat, and his chest heaved as he gasped for air. Dreg gave a satisfied snarl when he hit the target, and he swung a few more times, lingering a little longer. Eventually, his mother, Anda, wandered up to him.  

"Dreg... I thought I told you to get ready over half an hour ago."

"I know," Dreg huffed, and he wiped at his sweaty brow. "Just a minute longer."

"No more minutes, my son," Anda gave an exasperated sigh, and she took the mace from his grasp. "They are going to be here at any minute."

"Fine," Dreg grumbled.  

Anda chuckled, and she patted his cheek.  

"You shouldn't worry so much."

"Are you kidding, mother? I have every reason to worry."

"You're twice as strong as most of your brothers, Dreg. You could easily best Hob in a fight if you tried."

"It's not good enough."

"It will be good enough for your wife," Anda continued, and she linked her arm through her son's arm as they walked back towards their hut. "Trust me."

"You're the only one I trust, mother."

They reached the door to their hut, and Anda turned to Dreg. He looked so much like her that it made Aspen's chest ache knowing he could probably never see her again. She felt the tenderness between them and knew it was something special that only they shared.  

"Dreg, my youngest son. I know I kept you at my breast for longer than I should have, but I couldn't help myself."

Dreg leaned in, wrapping his arms around his mother in a tight hug, and he nuzzled the crook of her neck. Anda laughed softly, and she patted his back before pushing him away.  

"Go wash up, and be quick about it."

Dreg swiftly went inside and washed his body of the sweat and grime before tossing on a clean tunic. He wandered back into the open and found his mother and father waiting for him. In the distance, a small group of Orcs made their way towards them. The gate to their stronghold opened, and the air was tense. Aspen was able to overhear some mumbling from a couple of Orcs who waited nearby.  

"Don't know why we bother with this lesser clan," one Orc muttered to another, and the second one grunted in agreement.  

The small group of Orcs approached, and Dreg's now much older father stepped forward, greeting the Chief.  

"This is my son, Dreg."

Dreg straightened up, and his muscles flexed as he tried to appear as stoic as possible. There was a murmur among the other clan, and a female Orc stepped forward. Dreg's jaw nearly hit the floor when his eyes landed on her. She wore a simple cotton dress that reached her knees, and she sported a set of full, round breasts and thick hips. She was perfect for a fertile young Orc. But it wasn't her appearance that took him by surprise, it was her smile. She turned to Dreg and grinned at him, and the Orc found himself grinning back. She walked up to him, still smiling, and Dreg was captivated by her bright green eyes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when she trailed her hand along his thigh and cupped his manhood through his tunic. Her touch was had an immediate effect, and when she felt him respond to her she smiled even bigger.  

Beside them, Dreg's mother looked pleased, and even his moody father looked a little less angry.  

"It is decided then," he grunted, turning to the other Chief.  

"It is decided."

The memory faded, and Aspen dreaded to learn what came next. She had felt the connection that Dreg had with the Chief's daughter, and she knew from his own confession that everything had ended in sadness. But she continued watching, forcing her eyes to view the scenes of Dreg's past as they played out before her.  

Dreg and the woman were alone in a tent. The woman stood near the entrance, peering out through the flap. Aspen could hear the light pounding of drums as music drifted from outside, and she watched as Dreg wandered over to her and he pulled her towards him.  

"I never thought I'd be _so_ pleased with an arranged marriage," Dreg growled softly. "How did I get so lucky?"  

The woman laughed. She pressed her body against his and trailed her hand along his arm, causing him to growl softly.  

"I can't help but feel the same way. I was terribly unhappy about it all, but there's something about you..."  

Dreg dipped his head down, and their lips crashed together in a heated embraced. He wrapped his arms around her, grabbing the woman's plump butt and he squeezed it, eliciting a snarl from deep in her throat.  

"My body is on fire, but you'll spoil our wedding night if you keep touching me like that."

"I can't help myself," Dreg grunted, and he grazed his tusks along her neck. "I have never wanted somebody more than I want you."  

The woman tipped Dreg's chin towards her, and they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment. Then, she leaned in and softly kissed his lips, and Dreg growled when he felt her hand rub him through his tunic. He was raging hard, but he knew he must wait. The flap to the tent opened and Anda popped her head in.  

"You have some self-control I see," she teased, and Dreg rolled his eyes. "Come on, the feast is ready."

The memory faded again, and when a new one appeared Aspen was still inside the tent, but there was no music playing and it was completely dark. However, she could see Dreg and his newlywed wife as they laid on the lush pile of furs. They were both naked, covered in sweat, and gasping for breath. She snuggled closer, and Dreg wrapped his arms around her, a sleepy, satisfied smile on his face. He growled quietly when she turned her face and kissed his chest, and his hold tightened.  

"You're not like other Orcs," she whispered softly, trailing her fingers across his thick, scar-less chest. "I thought I was the only unwed Orc this old."

Dreg sighed, and the woman peered up at him.  

"No, you're not the only one. I'm an embarrassment to my family... to my clan."

Dreg told her everything, from the incident with his coming of age ritual, to the several failed attempts at arranging a marriage with other clans. She listened intently, and when he finished, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.  

"I haven't exactly been the best daughter in my father's eyes either... so I guess that makes two of us."

Dreg's eyes were closed, but he was still half awake.  

"Two of us," Dreg mumbled with a sleepy grin. "I like that."

Everything became blurry, and Aspen shielded her eyes as a bright red light flashed all around her. She squinted, struggling to see, and then the movement stopped. She opened her eyes fully, and Aspen stared down at the scene before her with an expression of utter terror as she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

Dreg was fast asleep, with his wife still in his arms. His entire chest and the surrounding blankets were covered in her blood, and she watched, her heart aching with pain as he slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment, smiling, and Aspen nearly looked away when he turned his head towards the woman in his arms. His eyes landed on her lifeless body. Her head was resting on the pillow beside him and cloudy white eyes stared blankly out at nothing.  

Dreg roared, and his bellows of anguish filled her ears. Her throat had been cleanly cut, all the way across, and she had choked to death on her own blood. Dreg roared louder, and hot tears spilled down his cheeks as he clutched the woman to his chest, sobbing. A moment later his parents rushed into the tent, and Anda gasped when she saw her son. His father was alarmed. The murder of the Chieftan's daughter was cause for a riot.

"Anda... hurry and-"

Two Orcs from the neighboring clan pushed their way into the tent, and they shouted in surprise as their eyes landed on the chieftain's dead daughter. The rushed out from the tent, sprinting down towards their camp.  

 _Our daughter is murdered!_ Came several cries, and there was a flurry of movement as several Orcs began fighting one another. _They will be punished!_

Aspen watched as the Chieftan strode forward from his tent, and he held an ax in his hand.  

 _Bring me your son! I will have his head!_  

* * *

 

The memory faded, and Aspen gasped for air, completely stunned at what she had witnessed. She hoped to the gods that it was over, and she whimpered as another memory came into her vision. It was almost completely dark, and she could make out the form of an Orc slumped against a tall wooden post. His arms were tied behind him and his head was bowed. Moonlight washed over him, illuminating Dreg in its soft blue light. He was soaked, as rain poured down on him but he didn't care. There were several large gashed ripped across his chest, and Aspen could see the bone of his right arm sticking out from his dark green skin. He struggled to breathe as he sat there in the mud, gasping for air. A figure walked forward, and she knelt down in the mud beside Dreg. Anda reached up and tipped his chin up, murmuring softly to him.

"My son..."

"M-Mother," Dreg whimpered, and he grimaced as pain wracked his body. "I di... didn't kill her."

"I know, I know Dreg. Shh... Listen to me."

Anda produced a small knife, and she used it to cut Dreg's bonds. He gasped as his arm moved, sliding the broken body in an uncomfortable way.  

"If you don't leave now, you'll be dismembered. I cannot bear the thought."

"Mother... I can't... what's the point? My wife is _dead._ "

"I know you're hurting now, but trust me, Dreg. There is more for you, out there. You must carry on."

Dreg bit his lip to keep himself from crying out as Anda slowly helped him to his feet.  

"Go quickly, my son."

"W-what about you... mother they'll know you... set me free."

"Do not worry about your old ma," Anda replied firmly.

She leaned up and kissed his wet cheek, and she smiled sadly at him.  

"I can die happy, knowing my favorite son has survived and continues to live."  

Dreg groaned, and he clutched at his mother with his head bowed as he sobbed.  

"I love you Dreg, now go. _Go!_ "

Dreg stumbled forward, and he began to run towards the forest, nearly delirious with pain, but he forced one foot after the next. His mother's voice rang in his ears, and it was what kept him going until he could move no more.  

Eventually, he collapsed against the side of a tree and slid down to the ground. He gasped for air, panting as blood seeped down his chest from the open wounds. Aspen walked around the tree, and she stared down at Dreg, watching as the memory of herself slowly approached him.  

"Hey there," her soft voice floated over to the injured Orc, and he looked over at her.  

"Fuck off."

The real version of Dreg stood beside Aspen's counterpart, watching the memory of the first time they met. He watched, his brows furrowed together, as Aspen ignored his rude remarks and knelt down on the forest ground beside him. He was suddenly aware of Aspen standing beside him, and Aspen felt the same thing. They both turned to each other, and when their eyes met, something stirred inside of them.  

Aspen gasped, and her eyes open. She was still sitting on the cold stone floor of the cistern. Dreg's eyes shot open as well, and he looked at her with a somber expression. They were both quiet for a moment, and then slowly let go of each other's hands as Master Ren strode over to them.  

"I was beginning to grow worried... most ceremonies don't last as long as yours."

"How long were we gone?" Aspen whispered.  

Dreg slowly rose to his feet, groaning quietly as his knees cracked, and then he helped Aspen up.  

"At least three hours.”

"Wow."

"Go into the pool now, quickly."  

Aspen took Dreg's hands, and they wandered down the stone steps into the tranquil pool fully clothed. She took a deep breath and dunked her head underneath the surface of the water, and Dreg followed suit. When they surfaced, they walked back over to Master Ren, who was waiting for them by the doors. As Dreg began stepping up the stairs, he realized his clothes weren't wet, and he glanced over at Aspen with a look of shock. He'd never experienced much magic before, and he didn't know what to think of all that had just happened. He felt like he'd been beaten physically and mentally, and his whole body ached. Too many things ran through his mind, a mixture of both his own pain and Aspen's mingled together.  

Aspen felt the same way, and she just wanted to sleep. They both walked over to where Ren was waiting for them, and he smiled when they approached.  

"I assume it was successful," he inquired.

"Yes."

"Good. In one month's time Dreg, you'll be able to take up the Vow. But first, you must go through some training, but it shouldn't be a hassle for you."

Dreg didn't say anything. He quietly stared down at the floor. Ren smiled sympathetically at Aspen and lightly squeezed her shoulder.  

"Go and rest. You sure need it. I'm proud of you both."

"Thank you, Master."

"Goodnight."

Aspen tugged on Dreg's arm, and they slowly made their way up the winding staircase to the front hall of the Guild. They picked their way around the fountains and benches, moving slowly. There was so much Aspen wanted to say, and yet she couldn't bring herself to say it. They reached the outdoors, and both of them paused to take a deep breath. It was the dead of night, and they walked back to their apartment in complete silence.

When they entered, the fire in the hearth had grown cold, but they were too tired to bother. Aspen tugged her boots off as she stifled a yawn, and Dreg followed suit. They both wandered towards the bedroom, and Aspen went over to her dresser to retrieve a nightgown. Dreg slowly shuffled over to his side of the bed and sat down; his head bowed.  

Aspen finished changing into her nightgown and turned around to find Dreg sitting motionless on the edge of the bed. Her brows furrowed together, and she quietly padded over to him and knelt down. Dreg's eyes slowly opened when he felt her hands on his knees, and he peered down into her soft green eyes. She didn't like the sadness that was now etched into his face. Aspen reached up and gently cupped Dreg's cheek, stroking it softly, and her thumb brushed along one of his thick white tusks. The Orc sighed, and he closed his eyes, leaning into her touch.  

Suddenly Dreg lurched forward, and he swiftly pulled Aspen to her feet and wrapped his arms around her in a crushing hug. He clung to her, his hands gripping tightly at her nightgown with bunched fists, and Aspen wrapped her arms around his neck as a few tears slipped down her cheek. They stood there for a long time, just holding each other, and then Aspen slowly pulled away but she firmly held on to Dreg's hand.  

Aspen moved towards the bed and she shoved the covers back before lying down. Then, she tugged on his hand, and Dreg slid underneath the blankets as well, his expression somber. They shuffled closer, and he clutched at her again, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Aspen gently rubbed his back, and they both drifted to sleep. They did not stir until very late the next day.   


	14. Chapter 14

Since the Ceremony was emotionally and mentally draining, Aspen and Dreg spent most of the next day resting. Aspen drifted in and out of sleep, and it wasn't until later in the evening that she finally woke up properly. Aspen yawned, and Dreg's arm tightened around her waist as he began to stir as well. She opened her eyes, and she found he was watching her.  

"How are you feeling?" Aspen murmured, and she brushed a strand of her hair away from her face.

Dreg stared at her for a moment, and a lump formed in his throat. He quickly pushed his thoughts away and reached up to rub his eyes.  

"Too much."

Dreg grunted and rolled away from her. He stood up from the bed and stretched.  

"I wish I didn't feel so much," he growled quietly, and he shot Aspen a quick glance before walking towards the door.  

Aspen rolled onto her back. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Part of her had been hoping that Dreg had softened a little more, now that they knew intimate details about their lives.  

 _I should know better... Dreg is as moody as they come. It's in his blood._  

Her thoughts briefly fluttered back to Dreg's memories. Aspen quickly shoved them away and got up from the bed. She wandered out into the front room to find Dreg rifling around in her food cupboard, and walked over to help.  

After dinner, they spent the rest of the evening lounging comfortably by the fire. Dreg mostly stared sullenly at the flames, his thoughts far away. Aspen scribbled some things down in her new notebook, but after a while, she got up and asked Dreg if he wanted some tea. He grunted yes, and when it was ready, she handed him a mug.  

They were still tired from the Ceremony, and so eventually Aspen wandered back to bed and went to sleep. Dreg sat by the fireplace a while longer, frowning as he thought about his mother. He missed her terribly, and just thinking about her sacrifice for him made Dreg feel immense pain in his chest.  

Finally, he pulled himself up from the chair and walked into the bedroom. He stared down at Aspen's sleeping form, and a part of him wished he could run away. She made him feel things he not only wished he didn't feel but also didn't understand completely. It made his chest ache in a strange way, and when Dreg laid down this time, he kept his distance, refusing to touch her. He slept off and on for most of the night, haunted by the images of his past, and the Healer's as well. It was difficult for Dreg to sleep soundly, and by the next morning, he was thoroughly disgruntled.  

Aspen was up earlier the next day, and she spent most of the morning baking. Delicious smells of fresh bread and honey sweets wafted into the bedroom, where Dreg was lounging. He sniffed deeply, and his mouth watered as he eventually got out from bed and wandered over to where Aspen was working.  

"Hey," Aspen greeted him softly. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No... " Dreg sniffed and lifted up the corner of a piece of cloth that rested over a shallow clay bowl. "What are you baking?"

"Those are just some butter rolls, and I have honey oats roasting right now for a different recipe."

"Smells good."

Aspen smiled, and she gestured towards the bowl.

"You can eat them, just save a few for me."

Dreg happily snatched up one of the rolls and took a bite, impressed by how light and fluffy the bread was. It was still warm, and he savored it for a moment before taking another bite. He plucked up two more rolls and then walked over to the fire to side down. After a few minutes, Aspen's voice floated over to him.

"Hey, I'm going out soon..."

"Yeah?"

"I have to meet up with Julien in a little while."

Dreg frowned, and he twisted his head back to look at her.

"Why?"  

"He's the carpenter I told Bea I'd speak to about getting some work done on the Inn. I've asked him to meet at the pub so I can talk it over and see what he thinks."

"Hmph," Dreg grunted, and he didn’t say anything else.  

Aspen was now used to his mood swings, and so she ignored his grumpy reaction. She finished up with her cooking, making sure there was something for Dreg to eat for supper, and then she quickly washed up before heading back into the bedroom. Aspen had changed into a light green tunic that hung down to just above her knees and had long, fitted sleeves. Her hair had been brushed into a soft halo that framed her pretty face, and her little leaf charm hung around her neck. Dreg watched as the Elf wandered over to the door and slid her soft brown boots on and then he looked away when she glanced over at him.  

"I'll see you later, okay? There's plenty to eat here but if you want to go out there's a small coin purse on the table."  

Dreg didn't respond, and so Aspen spoke a little louder.

"Dreg? Did you hear me?"  

"Yes."  

Aspen rolled her eyes and quickly left her apartment, quietly shutting the door behind her. She was tired of always feeling like she'd done something wrong, and so Aspen brushed off his sour mood and began walking up the street towards a different pub from the other day. This one was far less rowdy, and a lone bard stood near the center of the room singing a sweet tale as he strummed a small lute. He shot Aspen a smile, which she returned, and then her eyes landed on Julien's golden head sitting at a small wooden table near the back of the room. He grinned when Aspen approached and quickly stood up to hug her. Aspen laughed and lightly rubbed shoulder as she hugged him back.  

"It really is good to see you, I was sad when you first began leaving the city... you're rarely home now."

"Kendra says the same thing," Aspen replied as she took a seat beside Julien. "Except she lays it on more thickly."

They both laughed. A young servant girl came by and Aspen ordered a honey-ale and the special for dinner, which was roast beef with all the fixings. The pair chatted lightly while waiting for their food arrived, and Aspen felt better than she had in a few days.  

"How was the ceremony?" Julien inquired curiously, and his blue eyes glittered at Aspen.  

"Truthfully Julien... it was brutal."

"Brutal? How so?"

"Without getting too... personal... you know I don’t have the greatest past..." Aspen pursed her lips together for a moment.  

Julien reached up and gently squeezed her shoulder.  

"Uh, so it was really rough, which I was expecting. But I hadn't been expecting Dreg's memories to be so painful too, so it was extremely emotional."

"That's unfortunate. I have been wondering, though..."

The couple was briefly interrupted as a different server came by with their food, and they paused the conversation to say thanks. When the servant was gone, Julien tucked a cloth napkin down on his lap and took a deep breath before continuing.  

"It just seems to me like you and Dreg are quite the opposing forces."  

Aspen laughed, and Julien raised one golden brow at her, smiling.  

"You're right, we're exact opposites. We have a hard time getting along."

"Then why in the world would you let him be your Guardian?"  

Aspen was quiet for a moment as she struggled to come up with a response. She was aware of Julien's eyes on her, but she kept her head bowed as she idly poked at her dinner, thinking hard.  

"I suppose... I guess I put up with it because, at the time, I didn't have much choice. Ivan left me and then I just happened to meet Dreg. I nursed him back to health. He drives me absolutely crazy at times but... but he _did_ offer to be my Guardian."

"Well if you're happy, Aspen... then I support it. I just don't want you to keep sticking with terrible people because you feel obligated."

Aspen's brows furrowed together, and she finally forced herself to look at Julien. She knew he had a crush on her for as long as she had been friends with Kendra, but neither one had really tried to explore it. But this time, when she looked into Julien's warm blue eyes, there was something different. His expression made her feel strange, and she realized she needed to change the tone. It was going in a direction she didn't quite like.  

"I appreciate you caring, Julien. I really do. Don't worry about me and Dreg. He's not as bad as he can appear."

"Just answer me this, then. Has he ever laid a hand on you?"  

"No!" Aspen replied hastily, and she quickly shook her head. "Julien... Dreg has _never_ been violent towards me, and if he were I would have left his sorry hide long ago!"

"Okay, okay... I just had to make sure."

Aspen reached over and patted his arm affectionately, smiling.  

"Thank you, Julien. Now... eat up. Our dinner is getting cold."

They both smiled and began tucking into their roast beef with gusto. At some point, Aspen brought up the job of fixing Bea's Inn, and it piqued Julien's interest. He listened intently, nodding occasionally, and by the end, he enthusiastically agreed.  

"I don't see why it won't work, I can be out there by next month at the earliest."

"Oh, wonderful!" Aspen gushed, and she grinned. "Bea will be so relieved."  

They continued chatting well past sunset. It was rather late when Aspen began to yawn, and Julien offered to walk her home. He tossed some coin down on the table, and Aspen thanked him for the meal and drinks as they began leaving the Inn. Julien held the door open for her as they left, and Aspen linked her arm through his before they started walking down the street.  

"It's a pleasure to just have dinner with you again. I know once Dreg takes his Vows you'll whisk him off somewhere far away."

Aspen laughed, her cheeks flushed from consuming a couple of bottles of ale, and she felt very relaxed. She failed to notice the way Julien glanced down at her with a weighted look every so often, and he grew quieter the closer they got to Aspen's home.  

They had just crested the small hill leading up to the Healer's District, and Aspen could see her front door when Julien suddenly stopped walking. He clenched her arm, turning her towards him.  

"Is something wrong?" Aspen asked quietly, trying to read his expression.  

"Listen... Aspen, I have something to confess."

Aspen frowned, and then she quickly smiled, feeling uncomfortable with how serious the tone of his voice was.  

"What is it, Julien? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong... Aspen..."

Aspen's eyes widened as Julien moved forward, dipping his head, and he quickly pressed his lips against hers in a warm kiss. Her brows furrowed together and Julien held her hand to his chest, deepening the embrace. Aspen closed her eyes, and she instinctively leaned in, before an alarm went off in her head.  

Dreg only saw the kiss. He had begun to wonder when Aspen would be home as the sun had set and a long time passed. He stood near the window, looking out, and had spotted her walking back with her arm linked through Julien's. He frowned, watching as he suddenly stopped, and pulled Aspen towards him. Something was said, and then a moment later he kissed her. Anger rippled through the Orc, and he quickly pulled himself away from the window and threw himself down into a nearby chair, his heart pounding in his chest as he waited for Aspen to come inside.  

When they broke apart, Aspen let out a deep breath, and she bowed her head.  

"I've liked you for a long time," Julien murmured. "I suppose It's no secret."

"Why now?"

Aspen lifted her head to stare at Julien with a confused expression. She watched as he opened his mouth and he was flustered as he struggled to come up with a response.  

"I-I'm not exactly the most... most confident man. Besides, when we were younger, I was very busy with my job, as were you."

"I know. But I wasn't always gone, and neither were you."

"True. I don't have an excuse, I'm afraid."  

Julien chuckled, and he gently cupped Aspen's cheek, staring at her.

“Are you saying I'm too late?"

Aspen wanted to say no, she really did. She liked Julien and knew he was a good man. A perfectly good man who treated her right from the first time they met. But he had waited so long, and all Aspen could think about was the angry Orc waiting for her inside. The Orc she was almost positive didn't like her back, and they'd probably never amount to anything. But when she looked at Julien, the decision was clear, but it made her feel terribly bad.  

"I'm sorry Julien," Aspen whispered, and tears sprang to her eyes. "You've been a wonderful friend to me over these years."

"Hey, no crying," Julien replied hastily, and he smiled. "It was worth a shot. I just want you to be happy, Aspen."

"You're so wonderful, but... I don't think it would work. I'm still trying to find myself in this world."

"I understand."

Aspen's bottom lip trembled, and she struggled not to cry. Julien pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. He gently rubbed her back as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. She hugged him back, and after a long moment, they finally pulled apart.  

"We're still... still friends, right?"

"Of course! That's never going to change, Aspen."  

"Okay, good."

Julien hugged her once more, and they both said goodnight before Aspen turned towards her apartment. She unlocked the door and quickly stepped inside. It was almost completely dark inside the main room, except for a small fire burning in the fireplace. Aspen shuffled forward, thinking that Dreg was already in bed, and she jumped when she heard his voice.  

"Why did you bother coming home?"  

Aspen frowned, and she turned towards where Dreg was sitting, realizing he was there. She walked over, feeling utterly annoyed that he was talking to her so rudely.  

"Excuse me?" Aspen huffed, and she stared down at the Orc as he glared at the fire.  

Dreg fixed his gaze on Aspen, and his lip curled as he snarled his response.  

"That was quite the kiss, you sure move on quick."

"What is your problem?" Aspen shot back, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "Why were you even watching?"

Dreg quickly stood up from the chair, forcing Aspen to look up at him. His expression was one of barely controlled anger, and his hands were clenched into fists.  

"You'd been gone so long I thought something might have happened, but I should have known. I'm having a _terribly_ hard time keeping up with all your lovers. Makes me wonder how much healing you do, with so much time spent kissing different men."  

"How can you say such mean things?"  

Aspen was stunned. Her arms rested stiffly at her side, and she clenched her hands into fists as well. Dreg stepped closer, anger rippling through him the more he thought about the golden-haired man kissing Aspen. He wanted to hurt her, and he knew it was wrong but he didn't care.

"I'm just being honest, Healer."

"I don't get you at all," Aspen let out a loud sigh of frustration and she turned away for a moment. "Why do you even care?"  

"I _don't_ care," Dreg snarled, following her. "But perhaps I would have reconsidered my offer to be your Guardian if I had known what a loose woman you are."  

A loud crack echoed around the room as Aspen slapped Dreg's cheek. She regretted it the moment it happened, and she realized it had been the absolute wrong thing to do. Dreg's eyes widened, and then his expression became so furious that a tremor of fear coursed through Aspen. She gasped when Dreg lurched forward, ignoring the sharp sting on his cheek. He roughly shoved her up against the wall, and his hands clenched tightly around Aspen's arms so hard she whimpered. His entire body vibrated, and a loud snarl escaped his throat as Aspen struggled to apologize.  

"I'm so sorry, Dreg... Dreg please, you're hurting me. I'm sorry..."

Two sides of Dreg battled inside of him. The Orc part of him; what ran through his very veins, wanted to lose control. But even as he glared at Aspen, whose hands rested on his chest; pleading with him as a hint of fear in her eyes, he knew that was not what he wanted. Desire ripped through him, canceling out every other emotion in his body, and it was too much.  

Dreg lurched forward, dipping his head as he roughly pressed his lips against hers. Aspen gave a muffled gasp, and her body stiffened for a moment until she comprehended what was going on. Aspen squeezed her eyes shut and kissed him back. Her hands clenched tightly around Dreg's tunic, pulling him closer, and he wrapped his massive arms around her waist, crushing her to his chest. Sounds of their small gasps and pants filled the room as Dreg kissed her with such desperation that it took Aspen's breath away. His tusks pressed against either side of her mouth as his tongue prodded her mouth, and one of his hands trailed up to cup her neck and head, his fingers tangling themselves firmly in her hair.  

She could feel his arousal firm and pulsing through his pants as they continued to embrace, and she moaned softly when his other hands roughly grasped her butt, grinding her hips into him. Aspen sucked in a deep breath as Dreg suddenly hoisted her off the floor, picking her up with both arms on her thighs, and she clenched them around his waist as he began stumbling towards the room. He never stopped kissing her, even while he walked blindly towards the bed, and Aspen gasped for air as his tusks and lips grazed down her neck and collarbone. When his legs hit the edge of the bed he quickly lowered her down onto the blankets and knelt down on top of her.  

Despite the fact, her entire body was on fire, and she thought she might burst, a small fear crept into the back of Aspen's mind. She couldn't shake it. She was aware of Dreg’s hands and lips as he kissed and squeezed all over her body. He lifted her tunic up and off, tossing it down on the floor, and he hungrily attacked one of her breasts with his mouth and tongue, causing little waves of pleasure to wash over her. But the longer it went on, the more panic settled in, and Aspen's throat constricted tightly as the realization settled in, and she couldn't handle it.  

"S-stop," Aspen gasped quietly, and then a little louder. "Dre-Dreg... St-stop..."

The Orc ignored her, his mind clouded over with lust as he slipped his hand between her legs. Aspen's body twitched as his fingers found her sweet spot and every fiber of her being screamed out in alarm.  

"Stop it, Dreg!" Aspen nearly shouted, and she shoved his chest as hard as he could.  

Dreg finally stopped, and he gasped for air as he looked at her in the eyes for the first time. He stared at her with a mixture of confusion and desire, his chest heaving as he struggled to breathe.  

"What?"  

"I..." Aspen gasped, and she wanted to cry. "I can't..."

"Can’t? Or won't."  

Before Aspen could respond Dreg threw himself away from her and got up from the bed. He charged out of the room, and a moment later she heard the door slam. Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she lay there for a moment, naked and alone. Her sobs echoed loudly around the room, and Aspen eventually pulled the covers around herself and buried her face in a pillow. She cried for a long time, unable to calm down. She did not sleep a wink all night as waited for Dreg to return, but come morning he was still gone. It left her feeling a hollow pit in her stomach, and Aspen didn't know what to do with herself.  


	15. Chapter 15

A coin purse rattled in his pocket as Dreg ran through the empty streets of Castlegra. He had no idea where he was going, but he needed to get away from Aspen, and his body was still vibrating with desire and anger as he strode across the cobblestone road towards a pub. He quickly entered, keeping his head bowed, and he sat down at the bar and immediately barked at the Innkeeper for a drink. It was consumed within seconds, and Dreg drank a second mug, and a third, and then a fourth.  

Beside him, a man sat at one of the stools, and he eyed the Orc with a curious expression. Dreg felt eyes on him, and he shot the man a small scowl as he drank his fifth mead a little more slowly.  

"Rough night?"  

Dreg frowned and shot him a glance through narrowed eyes.  

"You could say that."  

"I know a place you can go to... let off some steam." 

Dreg was silent for a moment, and the stranger watched as he tipped his mug back, finishing the rest of his mead in one large gulp. He slammed the empty mug down on the table and wiped at his mouth, breathing hard, and then he finally looked over at the man.  

"Where?"  

The man grinned, and he leaned in close, explaining the details to Dreg. He nodded once and made to stand up from the table when he was stopped.  

"Tell Madam Sharice that Lucien has sent you... she'll set you up with a real nice girl."  

Dreg grunted quietly, and then he slowly walked towards the exit of the pub. He wasn't quite intoxicated, but his mind was a little fuzzier, which is exactly what he wanted.  

He began walking again, in a new direction, trying to remember the instructions the stranger had given him. Dreg kept his eyes peeled for a deceptive looking building, and after a few minutes, he thought he found it. Dreg quickly ascended the small staircase and entered into the Inn, which was mostly empty except for a few patrons. He wandered up to the counter, where an older looking woman was lounging. Her hair was done up in an elaborate bun, and she had painted colors on her eyes and lips. She smiled at Dreg when he approached.  

"What can I do for you, handsome?" She cooed.  

Dreg wasn't in the mood for flirting, and he quietly growled at her.  

"I was... sent by Lucien." 

"Ahh..." Madam Sharice nodded knowingly, and she motioned to the curtain behind her. "Come this way, my dear."  

Dreg was led into a back room that looked like typical storage, and then through two more doors before he reached a set of stairs leading down to a massive basement. Women of all forms and shapes were lounging around on couches and chairs. The air was hazy from burning incense, and several other male patrons milled about with small groups of women. Dreg was only interested in one thing. 

"What do you desire?" Madam Sharice inquired, and she licked her lips when he looked at her.  

_ What you really want just rejected you, _ his thoughts taunted and Dreg quickly shook his head with a small growl.  

"A female Orc doesn't matter what kind," he grunted angrily, scowling. "And more to drink." 

He fished around in his pocket for the coin purse Aspen had left earlier, and he placed it on the table beside Sharice, who grinned after taking a peek inside.  

"Straight to the point I see. No worries Hun, we'll take care of you..."  

Dreg impatiently waited as she disappeared for a moment, and when she returned Sharice motioned for him to follow her. He ducked his head underneath another curtain to find himself in a small bedroom. The only items in the room were a massive, four-post bed and two side tables. He could see a tray on one of the tables with a few mugs resting on it, and so he strode over to it and quickly downed one of the beers while waiting for his woman to arrive. A few minutes later he heard a movement behind him, and Dreg turned around to find a tall, thick Orc walk through the doorway. She paused to let the curtain fall behind her, giving them privacy. She wore a flowy dress that was almost completely see-through, and she gave Dreg a sultry smile as she slinked closer. Dreg grunted, feeling indifferent, and he ignored her for a minute while he drank another beer. 

He felt hands at his groin, and Dreg looked down to see the woman tugging at the strings to his breeches. His manhood strained uncomfortably tight against his pants, and he let out a small sigh when she finally got the strings undone and she tugged his breeches down, freeing him.  

"Mm," she murmured, eyeing him. "A big boy."  

Dreg picked up the third beer; finally feeling the effects of the alcohol starting to set in, and he took a deep drink while the Orc dipped her head towards his cock, plunging it into her mouth. She was careful not to graze him with her short white tusks, and Dreg gave a throaty growl as he felt her tongue swirling around his throbbing head. She slurped loudly as she sucked his cock, and Dreg leaned into her, enjoying it for a few moments while he finished his drink. 

But he was tired of playing games. So, when he was finished the last mug, he shoved the Orc back, abruptly removing her mouth from his cock. She slid back onto the bed and Dreg pulled at her dress, ripping it off of her. He tossed it onto the floor and then quickly whipped his tunic above his head and dropped it on the floor. His pants and boots followed a moment later, and the Orc grinned as she sat back, spreading her legs. She was a typical Orc, with huge breasts and muscly arms, but Dreg was only interested in one thing.  

"Get on your hands and knees," he growled.  

The woman laughed softly, and she slowly rolled onto her knees and bent down so her bright green ass was straight up in the air. She wiggled her butt, grinning as Dreg knelt down on the bed and shuffled closer. She arched her back and stroked her folds for a moment as he came closer.  

"Like it rough, do you?" She teased, but Dreg ignored her.  

"Enough talking." 

Without wasting a second more, Dreg took a hold of her hips and thrust his massive cock inside her warm cunt in one swift thrust. She cried out as he filled her to the brim, but Dreg continued rolling his hips, refusing to let her get accustomed to it. He growled as he fucked the whore, his balls loudly slapping against the Orc as he was desperate to fuck away his feelings. She moaned and clutched at the blankets, her face pressed into the bed as Dreg roared quietly and grasped her hair. He pulled it back, and she gasped as her neck was bent backward.  

"Gods!" She moaned.  

Dreg growled louder, every muscle in his body straining from the effort. He had enough alcohol in his system to make things a comfortable blur. But he couldn't quite get Aspen out of his head, which only made him angrier, and so, he took it out on the Orc. Dreg thrust his hips with desperation, his fingers and nails digging into her green flesh and then he brought her arms behind her back, using them as anchors while he fucked her tight cunt. She gasped and panted for breath but Dreg did not slow down. His chest heaved, covered in sweat, and Dreg roared when he suddenly came. His body shuddered above the Orc and he slammed his hips into her a couple of times, growling as he emptied his seed deep inside her and it leaked out from between them, dripping onto the bed.  

Dreg slumped over, collapsing onto the bed, and his eyes were closed. The woman's body trembled and she lay beside him for a while as she recovered from his rough treatment. When she had caught her breath, she slipped down towards his softening member and ran her tongue along his shaft, cleaning him off. He growled, now half asleep, but when she tried to lay with him he shoved her off.  

"Don't touch me," Dreg snarled, and a moment later he was fast asleep.  

* * *

 

When Dreg woke up late the next day, he momentarily forgot where he was. He groaned, feeling a pounding headache in his temples, and he was laying on his back completely naked. The Orc growled as pain shot through his joints, and he stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling for a few minutes, trying to conjure enough energy to get up. When he finally dragged himself up to a sitting position he immediately doubled over and got sick, much to the whore's displeasure. She sighed and tutted impatiently as she waited for Dreg to compose himself.  

He sat back on the bed and wiped at his mouth, groaning softly. The Orc walked over to him and shoved his clothes onto his lap.  

"Hurry up, I don't have all day for you to leave." 

Dreg gave a halfhearted snarl, but he slowly got dressed with his eyes half closed. Then he stumbled back up the stairs towards the main part of the store. As soon as he reached the outside, he nearly got sick right then and there when the bright light of day assaulted his eyes, and he was blinded for several moments until his vision adjusted. Dreg squinted, unsure of how to get back to the Healer's District, not that he was in a rush. He took a detour and ended up in another pub, but this time he stuck to water and was too nauseous to eat. He sat by himself, his head bowed, and despite his pounding head, he could only think of what he had done with Aspen the night before. Shame washed over him, and he struggled to accept the fact that Aspen had every right to reject his advances. Dreg had gone from being raging mad one second to trying to have sex with her the next. It pained him to admit it, and a nagging voice in the back of his mind tormented him for it.  

_ She stopped you because she doesn't like you that way,  _ the voice sneered, and Dreg growled softly, clenching his fists together in his lap.  

_ You'll never be good enough...never be what she needs. After all that she's been through... just days after learning of her worst experiences... the last thing she needs is a pathetic excuse of an Orc like you.  _

Dreg couldn't stand sitting in the pub anymore, and he quickly stood up from the chair. It was a bad idea, and the room swam before his eyes in a disorienting blur. He quickly rushed out from the Inn and stumbled down an alley to get sick once more. When he was finished, the Orc leaned against the stone wall, breathing hard, as he tried to pull it together.  

Eventually, Dreg felt well enough to slowly walk back home, and when he stepped into the apartment he found it empty. Dreg sighed in relief. He hadn't really wanted Aspen to see him in such a state, and so he took the opportunity of Aspen's absence to wash up and try to appear like he didn't just pay to fuck a whore right after their fight.  

Aspen had at some point in the morning gone to the Guild. She spent some time thinking in the main hall, sitting by her favorite fountain. Then Master Ren found her, and he whisked her away to go gather some new supplies. She left the Guild a couple of hours later with a brand-new medicine chest and an armful of other items.  

When she returned home, Aspen struggled to unlock the door with her arms laden with supplies. She managed to get the door open and she stepped inside, but as soon as she took a step forward she tripped over a boot and went flying towards the floor.  

Dreg heard a loud crash, and Aspen's voice floated over to the bedroom where he stood half-dressed.  

"Fucking boots!" Aspen hollered, and then she groaned in pain. 

Dreg rushed out from the bedroom, concerned. He wore only a pair of loose cotton pants, and his hair was still damp from his bath. He shuffled forward, peering around the corner to see Aspen sitting on the floor. She hissed and clutched at her knee, surrounded by several items. A new medicine chest lay on its side with the lid open.  

"Aspen?"  

The Elf nearly leaped out of her skin at Dreg's voice. She scooted around on her butt and peered up at the Orc with wide eyes.  

"Are you... okay?"  

Aspen frowned, and she looked away from him.  

"I'm fine." 

Dreg quickly retreated back to the bedroom to give her space, and Aspen sat on the floor for a little while longer, sullenly glaring at the boot she had tripped over. It was Dreg's, and she had complained to him about leaving his boots laying around before.  

_ Before...  _ Aspen sighed as she gingerly touched her knee. It was very red and starting to swell.  _ Everything seemed simpler before.  _

The memory of her and Dreg the night before washed over her, and Aspen shuddered as she remembered the feeling of his mouth on her lips, her skin... her breasts.  

_ I don't know what to do now.  _

Eventually, she had to get up. Aspen inspected her medicine case first, but it was still intact. Then, she scooted over to the table, knowing her knee would be sore for a while. She grasped the edge of the table and pulled herself up, groaning softly. When she was standing, Aspen tested her knee, slowly putting pressure on it as she tried to step forward. But it was no use. Pain shot through her leg and hip. Aspen hissed and quickly pulled back, sighing in discomfort.  

Dreg finished getting dressed and intended to start a fire in the hearth. It was nearly the middle of spring, but still cool enough out that a chill would set in if there wasn't heat after it rained. He tossed a clean tunic on and wandered back out to the main room, feeling nervous about seeing Aspen again, but he paused when he spotted her.  

Aspen grumbled quietly to herself, feeling frustrated. Her items were a scattered mess on the floor and she leaned with her butt against the table and her arms crossed, allowing herself to be annoyed for a few minutes. Dreg watched her, debating on whether or not to get involved. She was clearly hurt but had also looked at him with such anger that he knew it was not good timing. But, as he watched the Elf attempt to walk again, her knee buckled this time. She gasped and grabbed at the table, catching herself. He walked over to her.  

"You're not alright," he grumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact.  

He looked down at her knee, which looked pretty messed up.  

"I don't want your help," Aspen huffed, feeling her anger levels rise. "There are a  _ million  _ things that I could say to you right now-"  

Her voice abruptly cut off, and Aspen pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment. She took a deep breath in, willing her racing heart to calm. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by everything and needed to lay down. Dreg stood a few paces away, and he knelt down to pick up the chest, which he placed on the table beside her. She stood, stiffly leaning against the table, and silently watched Dreg as he continued to pick up the rest of her fallen items. When he was finished, he awkwardly stood nearby, wishing she would just let him carry her to the bedroom.  

Aspen bit her lip, blinking back tears as her knee throbbed. She wanted Dreg to help her, but she was tired of giving in to everyone so easily. He had really hurt her, and so after a few minutes, Aspen pushed herself away from the table and began lightly hopping towards the bedroom. She twice, but eventually made it to the doorway of her bedroom. She hissed as her foot collided with the floor and more pain shot through her leg, and then hopped over to the bed and sat down with a loud huff.  

Dreg watched her go with a frown on his face. He sighed and then walked over to the hearth to start lighting a fire. When he was done, Dreg avoided the bedroom, knowing Aspen wanted nothing to do with him. Instead, he sat by the fire until the early evening. Aspen did not come out from the bedroom, and he was finally feeling better and wanted to eat. So, he pulled himself up from the chair and stretched, groaning quietly as his back gave a loud crack. Then, he wandered into the kitchen and spent the next half an hour chopping vegetables and beef into cubes for a stew. He added them into the big pot located by the hearth and hung it over the fire with some water, spices, and herbs. Dreg was sure it wouldn't be anything special, but it would be food.  

Aspen could hear Dreg busying himself in the kitchen, but didn't really care what he was doing. Her knee ached a little less now that she had taken a potion and had a nap, but she was still in a terrible mood. She was distraught about what happened between her and the Dreg and didn't know what to do about moving forward with Guardianship. Part of her had the inkling suspicious he wouldn't want to go through with it, and if that were the case, she'd have to search for a new one before leaving the city.  

Sometime later, Aspen could smell something savory, and she knew Dreg had made something for supper. Her tummy grumbled, but she refused to have him fetch food. She silently suffered, and instead sat up in bed and started writing in her journal to distract herself from the feeling of hunger. Aspen startled when she sensed movement out of the corner of her eye, and she watched with surprise as Dreg wandered over to the bed. He held a bowl of stew in one thick, green hand. The other held one of her dinner rolls and a spoon. He silently placed everything on the side table and left as quickly as he had come.  

Aspen let out the breath she realized she had been holding in, and she frowned at the food for a moment. She didn't understand him at all, and it made her want to scream. Instead, Aspen resolved to stuff her face with food, which turned out to be really good. She finished up all the stew and chewed on the bread roll while writing in her journal. When she was finished, Aspen yawned, suddenly feeling tired. After popping another vial for her sore knee, she scooted down so she was laying, and sleep quickly took her. 

Dreg waited until as late as possible. His head still ached, but he had silently suffered since Aspen was his sole healer. Eventually, he dozed off in the chair for a while, but when he woke up his neck and back were incredibly sore, and so he forced himself to go to bed. When he shuffled into the bedroom it was completely dark. He walked around to the other side and quietly pulled the covers back, peering at Aspen's sleeping form. Then, he laid down, making sure he was nowhere near Aspen, and he slept with his back facing her. He drifted to sleep with troubling thoughts of her on his mind.  

 


	16. Chapter 16

Aspen sat in bed, staring down at a sleeping Orc. He needed to get up and go to the Guild to begin his training, but she hesitated to wake him up.  

 _He probably doesn't want to be your Guardian anymore,_ Aspen thought quietly as she chewed her lip. _You slapped him, rejected him, and you still expect him to protect you? Fat chance._  

Eventually, Aspen caved. She needed answers, and so she gently reached across the bed and shook his shoulder. Dreg grunted, and he rolled onto his back. She watched as he rubbed at his eyes and yawned before slowly opening them. He blinked a couple of times until his bright red orbs fixed themselves on her face.  

"You uh... have a lesson today."  

"Oh," Dreg mumbled. "Right."  

Aspen silently watched as Dreg slid his body up, and he sat at the edge of the bed for a moment, trying to wake up properly. He yawned, idly scratching at his head, and then he stood up and wandered over to the dresser where Aspen had put his clothes.  

"You're going?" Aspen blurted out.  

Dreg turned to Aspen, regarding her for a moment. His brows furrowed together, and he looked down at the clothing in his hands.  

"Yeah, I am. Unless... you don't want me to."

Aspen opened her mouth and then shut it again. Her cheeks turned red as she struggled to come up with a response. Dreg didn't wait for her to figure it out before he left the bedroom to change and a few minutes later Aspen heard him moving around in the kitchen. He was gone for a while, but when he returned, he had a bowl of porridge in his hands, and he placed it on the table with a spoon. Neither of them said anything, and the tension between them was almost unbearable. Dreg waited half a second. Aspen quietly stared at her feet with a frown and her arms crossed. Then, he quickly turned away and left the room. He slipped into his boots and tossed a coat on before leaving the apartment. He walked up the street towards the Guild and did not return until later in the afternoon.  

A few days passed in the same manner. The swelling in Aspen's knee eventually went down, and the only reminder of her fall was an angry, purple and black bruise. She spent most of her time outside the house, hunting down supplies she needed for her new case. She had to start over new, and it would take some time. They had a couple more weeks before Dreg took up Vows, and so she took this opportunity to work on replenishing her supplies.  

Dreg woke up every morning on his own, and he'd have something light to eat before walking up to the Guild for his lessons. It mainly consisted of history lectures, which he found utterly boring, but he looked forward to the physical training in the afternoon. When he returned to the apartment, he was thoroughly exhausted from exerting himself with his sword practice, and he'd draw himself up a bath and soak for a very long time while he thought about Aspen. They still weren't talking to each other, but she seemed to be able to stay in the same room as him without getting too worked up.  

By the fourth day, Dreg was heading back from the Guild with the sole intention of speaking to Aspen on his mind. He had learned some things during his lesson, particularly some rules that he was to follow if he wanted to be her Guardian, and he was tired of her silence. He knew that if he was to take his Vows seriously, they needed to be on better terms.  

Dreg strode into the apartment and found Aspen sitting at the kitchen table. A huge array of plants and other various medicinal supplies had been laid out, and a small cauldron bubbled away over the fire. She was bent over the table, scribbling something down in her notebook, and she looked up when he entered the room.  

"Aspen," Dreg started, and he hesitated.  

"Yeah?"  

"Can... can we talk?"  

Aspen sucked in a deep breath in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Dreg to initiate it first and had instead expected that she would have to do all the work. She stared down at the table for a moment, and then she nodded.  

"Yeah, sure."  

Dreg strode over to the table, and he sat down in the chair across from her. Aspen shuffled some things around, but then she stopped moving and placed her hands in her lap. She nervously chewed the inside of her cheek, and she avoided looking directly at him.  

"I’m uh... I guess I should start with an apology."

Shock spread across Aspen's face, and she looked at him.  

"I offered to be your Guardian. I opened myself up to you, and in return, you did the same. What I did... how I... treated you, was unacceptable. My mother would be ashamed of me."  

Dreg frowned, and he struggled to put his feelings into words.  

"I'm really not good at this sort of thing," he continued quietly, and he nervously rubbed at his neck. "But if I'm to... to be your Guardian, I guess what I'm saying is I need to work on my... anger."  

Aspen felt like her breath had taken away, and part of her wanted to cry. She had never expected Dreg to apologize, let alone say that he needed to work on himself. She was completely stunned, and the longer the silence dragged on the more Dreg wished she'd say something.  

"I um..." Aspen coughed, and she took a deep breath. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting you to... apologize."  

Dreg scowled, but then he tried to smooth it away. He didn't know what else to say to her, but he didn't have to speak.  

"Dreg I... I know you're from an entirely different place. I want us to get along, I really do. I just feel like no matter what I do, _something_ always goes wrong."

"So, what are you saying?" Dreg grunted, feeling his stomach drop. "Do you want to find somebody else?"

"No, no I don’t want that. I want to give you a chance. I mean give us a chance. You protected me when I needed it most, and I haven't forgotten that.”

Aspen was silent for a moment as she thought about how to word her thoughts.

“Think about it this way. You being my Guardian is like a... a contract between us, perhaps that helps to put it into perspective."

Dreg watched Aspen as she spoke, and she waved her hands lightly.  

"I am a Healer, that is my duty to the people. Your duty is to protect me from harm, nothing more, nothing less. If we can get past our differences, and get on the same page... perhaps it will work."  

Dreg mulled over what she said. What she was saying made sense to the logical part of his brain. He needed to stop thinking about her so emotionally, and get down to what really mattered. At the end of the day, their relationship was supposed to be a business deal.

"I think I get it," Dreg replied after a moment, and Aspen smiled ever so slightly.

"You've been through a lot, Dreg. I know it's painful to mention, but the point of the ceremony was to bring us closer together. You're supposed to be someone I can rely on for emotional support as well as physical protection. I see... a _lot_ of tragedy in my work. I need somebody I can rely on to keep me going when I feel like giving up."  

Dreg nodded, and he was silent. He had a lot to consider.  

"I accept your apology," Aspen continued softly. "I’m very sorry I put my hands on you. It was unacceptable. I broke a vow."  

"I deserved it," Dreg grumbled, and then he stood up from the chair.  

Aspen let out a small sigh of relief. She felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. There was still an unspoken awkwardness between them, but the tension had decreased. Dreg retired to the bathroom to wash up, and then he lounged by the fire for the rest of the night while Aspen continued working on her supplies. They had a light dinner and then retired early for the night.

* * *

 Dreg was in considerably better spirits over the next couple of days, and so was Aspen. Things were still a little uncomfortable between them, particularly when it came to how close they were. They stopped undressing while the other was in the bedroom, and they now took separate baths in complete privacy. Dreg was as polite as he could muster, and Aspen remained a little distant, partially because she had so much to do. Dreg was also kept busy at the Guild, which he didn't mind.

It was a mild spring morning, and Aspen yawned as she fished around in her dresser for a clean shirt. She picked up a soft blue tunic and inspected it for a moment, thinking she saw a stain, but she must have imagined it. She began putting it over her head just as Dreg walked in.  

"Oops," Dreg mumbled.  

Aspen brushed her hair from her eyes and hastily pulled the tunic down over her chest, blushing.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Need something?"

"Yeah... the tournaments start today."

"The tournaments..."  

Aspen paused, and then her face lit up.

"Oh, yes! That's right, I forgot all about those."

Dreg nodded, and he rubbed his arm, feeling a shiver of excitement. The tournament was an event offered throughout the year by the Guild for all Guardians. It was a light-hearted competition, meant for sport, but Dreg was treating it as a serious event. He intended to win every fight, and he knew his skills surpassed most of the other Guardians he'd seen in the training pits. He wasn't worried but wanted to know if Aspen was going to watch.

"Are you coming?" He asked lightly, but inside his stomach twisted into knots.

Dreg wanted to win the fight for himself, but also to prove himself to his Healer. He knew she didn't know it, but he was really hoping she'd say yes. He let out the breath he'd been holding in when Aspen's painfully pretty face lit up, and she nodded enthusiastically.  

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it."  

They both wandered into the kitchen, chatting lightly about the tournament. They ate breakfast together and then walked to the Guild. Aspen went her separate way for a little while to look for Master Ren but promised to come out to the pits once it was time for Dreg to fight. The Orc nodded, and he began making his way towards his designated area.

Aspen ascended the stairs up to Master Ren's office but ran into him when she was halfway there. They both stopped, and Ren's laughter echoed off the walls.

"Good morning my dear."

"Good morning, Master."

Ren stepped down the stone stairs until he reached Aspen. He linked his arm through hers and they began walking back down.

"Is there something pressing you need?"

"No... not terribly important. Where are you off to?"

"The tournaments start today, and so the Masters must be present."

"Oh, yeah. Dreg was very excited this morning."

"He should do well. I've seen some of his skills when I happened to be nearby. It's quite impressive."

Aspen beamed, and she walked with Ren towards another door. It led into a small courtyard, and then a large stone arch led into a decently sized outdoor fighting pit. Several rows of seating occupied the outside of the ring. Ren guided Aspen towards the sheltered seating area, and he offered for her to sit.  

Refreshments and food were provided, and the tournaments started with a few Guardians that Aspen didn't recognize. Around noon, she spotted Dreg as he stood near the ring. He wore a set of worn steel armor and a held a blunt short sword in his hands. His eyes swept over the small crowd, searching for her, and Aspen waved when his gaze spotted her across the way. He noticed she sat beside Master Ren, and he smiled ever so slightly before stepping into the ring.  

"I wonder who his opponent is," Aspen mumbled to herself.  

A young, human man stepped out as well. She didn't recognize him. After one look at how he sized up to Dreg, who towered above the poor guy, Aspen knew he didn't stand a chance. Watching the fight was exhilarating. Dreg's opponent was faster, but Dreg's skill at handling himself in a one-on-one fight was breathtaking. Aspen watched, her eyes glued on Dreg, as he effortlessly stepped away from any strikes, and it was almost like watching a dance. Around ten minutes into the fight, Dreg smashed his shoulder into his opponent's chest, and it sent him flying. The Orc was upon him in seconds, and he pinned the man to the ground while his blunt sword was pointed at his neck.  

"I yield!" The man shouted, his face covered in sweat and sand.  

Dreg stood back, and he straightened up, a grin plastered on his face. The man slowly rose to his feet, and they shook hands before walking off.  

"Very impressive, indeed," Master Ren commented.  

He glanced over at Aspen, who was enthusiastically clapping.

"Aspen..."

Aspen turned to Ren with a smile, and he returned it.  

"Yes, Master?"

"How are you doing?"  

He spoke lightly, but there was a weight behind his words. Aspen was quiet for a moment, and she stared silently at her hands while she came up with a response. She didn't know how much she wanted Ren to know and decided to try and keep things light.  

"I'm… alright, honestly."

Ren gently took her soft hand, and he grasped it tightly.  

"I know you came to the Guild at a very young age, and you've been involved in medicine and healing for a very long time. I… I worry about you traveling so much."  

Aspen smiled. She had come to love Master Ren very dearly, especially after all he had done when she first arrived at the Guild eight years prior. She had been damaged both inside and out. Master Ren had taken it upon himself to nurse a then fourteen-year-old Aspen back to health, and it was his kindness alone that had sparked her interest in healing.  

"I know you worry, as everyone does. Before Ivan left, we were doing just fine."  

"How are things with you and Dreg? I sense there is some tension."

Aspen laughed, and she rubbed at her neck, grimacing.  

"I guess it's no secret, he can be really rude at times..."  

Her gaze swept out over the fighting ring, and she spotted Dreg as he waited for a second opponent. He stood tall, his head raised high, and he clenched the sword with one hand as he lightly rocked on the balls of his feet.

"I will admit it's been a bit of a struggle, but after the ceremony... he's been proving to me that he can be the Guardian I need. I appreciate his efforts."  

"If you're content, then I will not pester you anymore."

Aspen looked over at Ren, and she noted the fine wrinkles that formed in the corners of his eyes when he smiled. He was getting older now, but he still held the same warm glow in his eyes when they spoke. Out of all the Masters, she knew Ren was the most genuine. Aspen had come to consider him as a father figure.  

"Thank you, Master... for always caring."

"Of course, my dear..."  

Ren reached up and tucked a strand of Aspen's hair behind one pointed ear.  

"You know we are not related by blood, but I consider you like a daughter to me. My only daughter," he chuckled, and Aspen stared at him with a warm expression. "I hope that Dreg can provide adequate protection for you... I just want you to find happiness."  

Aspen nodded, and they spoke lightly for a few moments before both of their attention turned back to the tournament. A figure strode out into the pit, and Aspen's eyes widened as she realized who it was.  

 _Ivan..._  

Aspen couldn't help but feel a small tingle of excitement, and she knew Dreg was almost beside himself. He regarded Ivan, who stepped forward, dramatically sweeping his arms out. He held a sword in one hand, and a shield in another, and he was wearing what looked like the flashiest and gaudiest looking armor he could find. She almost felt bad for him, but that moment was brief. Dreg grinned, and he staggered his feet, growling softly as his opponent turned towards him with a smug little grin.  

The bell rang, and both of the men charged towards each other. Aspen watched with bated breath, as Dreg's sword clashed against Ivan's shield. She sat on the edge of her seat, completely fascinated. Ivan was more glamour than skills, and despite lasting longer than the first opponent he was also no match for the Orc. Dreg pummeled Ivan relentlessly, never stopping to give him breath, and by the end Ivan lay in a heap on the ground, groaning as he muttered a yield. Dreg had barely broken a sweat, and he stood up, his chest confidently puffed as the crowd cheered. He wiped at his brow with the sleeve of his tunic and then wandered off the pit. Three fights were all that he had been scheduled for today, and so, Dreg was free to leave. It had been the most pleasant surprise to see the snooty, stupidly dressed Ivan step onto the pit, and it had been a real pleasure to beat him.  

Aspen said goodbye to Master Ren and quickly took her leave from the stands. She jogged down the stairs and walked across the lawn towards where Dreg was leaning against a ledge. He drank deeply from a waterskin and then poured some of it on his face before he used the hem of his tunic to clean his sweaty skin. He grinned when he spotted Aspen and she stepped closer.  

"Congrats, Dreg! Your fights were mesmerizing."

"Thanks," Dreg replied warmly, and he pushed himself away from the ledge. "Are you finished?"  

"Yep, I forgot Master Ren has to stay for the tournament, so I'll see him tomorrow."

"Okay, let's go."

Dreg was amused by Aspen's enthusiasm as she spoke about his fight with Ivan. They slowly made their way around a small path leading around the Guild, and he laughed as Aspen spoke.  

"It was _so_ satisfying," Aspen gushed. "Seeing you elbow him right in the face was a real treat."

"I'm glad you were so entertained by me beating your former Guardian," Dreg growled softly, and he shot Aspen a cheeky grin.  

She'd never seen Dreg so pleased, and they continued chatting as they walked back down the street towards the Healing District. She felt like the awkwardness of the last few days had simply melted away, as they both bonded over their mutual dislike of Ivan. At some point, an idea popped into her head. She paused her walking, and Dreg walked two paces ahead of her before turning around.

"Are you hungry?"  

Dreg rubbed his chin, and then he nodded.  

"Why don't we go celebrate then… I know a place that serves the best chicken pies."  

Dreg felt good. He hadn't felt this carefree for as long as he could remember. He stared at Aspen's smiling face for a moment, wishing he could keep this feeling forever. But he was also feeling terribly hungry, so he nodded again, and they took a shortcut down a side street and began walking in the opposite direction towards a pub. They spent the evening eating good food, drinking delicious ale, and enjoying each other's company.


	17. Chapter 17

When Aspen and Dreg returned home later in the evening, they were still in good spirits. Dreg stifled a yawn as he wandered over to the hearth to light a fire, and Aspen washed up some of their dirty dishes and laid them on a cloth to dry. She glanced over at Dreg's form every once in a while, another thought on her mind. However, Aspen felt she needed to be careful, even though they had technically made amends. She waited as Dreg took a quick bath to clean off the grime of the tournament. He came back a little while later, freshly washed and wearing a dark short-sleeved tunic that hung loosely down to his hips. He finished tying up the strings to his pants as he wandered towards the fireplace. Aspen stood nearby, and she cleared her throat. 

"Uh, Dreg?" 

"Yeah?"  

"I was thinking... I know you wanted your hair cut a certain way, and I'd like to do that for you."  

Dreg thought about it. He had wanted it shaved originally, but when Aspen was touching his head so much at the time it was hard to concentrate. He rubbed his chin, looking thoughtful for a moment, and then agreed.  

"I'd really like that."  

"Okay," Aspen beamed, and she pulled out a chair from the table. "Sit down, I'll go get a knife."  

Dreg sat down and waited for Aspen as she disappeared into the bedroom. When she returned, she held a small knife that was similar to the one she used on him before. Her first knife had been lost during the flood, but Master Ren had since given her a new one. She shuffled forward, standing behind the Orc as he quietly sat in the chair. He sat with his back straight, and a moment later he felt Aspen's fingers as she combed through his hair.  

"So," she started, and she inspected his scalp. "You want it shaved on... one side? Both sides?" 

"Both sides, if you can." 

"How much do you want left?"  

"You can decide."  

"Okay," Aspen mumbled, and she slipped her fingers underneath his hair, parting it.  

Dreg sighed and closed his eyes while she worked. Aspen first gathered up a portion of his hair and tied it back, leaving the sides free. Then she wandered around to Dreg's side and gently tipped his head to where she wanted him. A moment later he felt the blade of the knife on his scalp. She gently stroked the knife across his skin, only hard enough to remove the hair.  When she was satisfied, she walked around to his other side and the soft sounds of her knife echoed in his ears. Dreg slowed his breathing, forcing himself to remain calm despite the fact her fingers touched every part of his head and part of his ears. Eventually, Aspen was finished, and she disappeared into the bedroom again to retrieve a mirror. She held it up in front of Dreg so he could inspect her handiwork.  

"What do you think? I've never really shaved a head before so... don't hesitate to complain." 

Dreg turned his head back and forth, staring at the shaved sides. She had left a generous portion of his hair in the middle of his head which was currently tied into a loose bun. He really liked it.  

"It looks good," he grunted softly, and he peered up at Aspen with his bright red eyes. "Thank you." 

"Really?" 

"Yes... _ really. _ "  

Aspen let out a sigh of relief, and she placed the mirror down on the table with a small smile.  

"I'm glad. You've been working really hard this week with your training. I want you to know that it hasn't gone unnoticed." 

"It's nothing," Dreg replied quietly, and he nervously rubbed his neck.  

"Well, it means a lot to me _...  _ for reasons I probably don't have to explain." 

Dreg shook his head, and he quickly stood up from the table. Aspen got herself a drink of water while Dreg scooped his hair off the floor and dumped it in the fire. When he was finished cleaning up, they both lounged in their reading chairs by the hearth. Aspen sat with her legs hanging over the armrest, facing Dreg. She held a book in her hands, and had been reading for a while, but eventually she dozed off. Dreg glanced over at her with a small smile as Aspen's head lolled back in the chair, and she snored quietly with the book resting in her lap.  

Eventually, the Orc got up and walked over to where Aspen was sitting. He gently took the book from her grasp, and Aspen murmured something.  

"Hmm?"  

"Come on, you've fallen asleep in the chair."  

"Hmmokay," Aspen mumbled, and she slowly swung her legs down to the floor.  

They both wandered into the bedroom and laid down. Aspen was asleep within moments of her head hitting the pillow, while Dreg stayed awake a little while. He laid in the bed with his head tucked under his arm. His body was tired, but his mind was racing. Finally, his eyelids grew droopy, and he slowly drifted to sleep and dreamt about a certain green-eyed Elf with soft hands.  

* * *

 

Dreg had spent nearly three weeks attending what he considered stupid lessons. But he knew if he didn't bear through it, he wouldn't be able to become Aspen's Guardian. The Orc wasn't entirely sure he understood all the inner workings of the Healer's Guild, and he knew for sure he didn't trust a single soul outside of his Healer, but it was Aspen's life so, he respected it. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, not that Dreg wanted to. If he was being totally honest, Dreg was looking forward to more traveling, since he had rarely ventured outside his stronghold before the incident. 

Aspen took the time that Dreg was studying and sparring to finish amassing a huge inventory of medicinal supplies. By the time she was done, she knew she had far more potions, syrups, and salves than she could ever hope to take with her on the road. But it pleased her to know that she'd be covered for at least a couple trips back.  

Over the course of the last week, Aspen and Dreg had gotten along fairly well. There were times when Dreg was feeling rather grumpy, but the city allowed him the ability to get away from Aspen when he was in a foul mood. What she didn't know, was that Dreg visited the Brothel a few more times since that first night. He kept it a secret, mostly because he didn't want Aspen to think any less of him than she already did. It also kept him in check when interacting with her. The embarrassment of their near-encounter still burned in his mind, and the desire he had felt for her had been completely real.  

To quell his primal needs, he returned to the Brothel when he needed to let off his sexual frustrations. Dreg felt he was better equipped to control himself around Aspen when he wasn't so pent up. He knew, from learning of his rules as a Guardian, that a romantic relationship between Healer and Guardian were forbidden.  He didn't  _ really  _ understand most of their rules, but that one made the least amount of sense. Dreg didn't think that Aspen would even give him a second glance, and it still left him feeling a little disappointed, but he tried to push those feelings aside.  

It was the night of the vow ceremony. Dreg stood inside the little bedroom, and he nervously played with the hem of his tunic. He tucked it into his pants, and then growled and untucked it. He repeated this step several times until Aspen wandered into the room, having grown impatient for waiting so long.  

"What are you doing that's taking so long?" She teased.  

Dreg turned around with a frown on his face, but it completely dissolved the moment his eyes landed on her.  

Aspen stood by the doorway with an amused expression her own face. She wore a beautiful cotton dress that comfortably hugged her form. It was the color of deep green, almost matching his own skin tone, and part of her hair had been swept back into a small braid. The dress flowed straight down to the floor and had a high collar and long, fitted sleeves. Tiny, embroidered leaves had been decorated along the bust and arms, and Dreg was momentarily stunned as he gaped at her. Aspen's cheeks flushed, and she squirmed under his gaze.  

"Dreg? Are you ready?" 

"U-Uh," Dreg stammered, and he forced himself to look away, suddenly feeling extremely flustered.  

He swallowed hard and glanced down at himself, sighing. Aspen smiled, and she stepped closer. She reached out and gently tugged at his tunic, straightening it.  

"It looks better untucked," she murmured softly.  

"Okay," Dreg grumbled thickly, feeling a lump in his throat.  

He nervously ran his hand along the top of his head. He had washed properly before getting changed, and his hair had been tied back into a neat knot, thanks to Aspen. He wore a fitted dark blue tunic and brand new leather breeches that were a rich, dark brown. His look had been completed with a pair of dress boots that had been buffed until they practically shone like a beacon, and Dreg had never felt so out of sorts.  

Aspen smiled up at Dreg, and he tried to look back at her but he was completely thrown off by what he was feeling, and so he avoided looking directly into her eyes. Aspen finished straightening out his tunic, and then she wandered out into the main room, with Dreg following a couple of paces behind. She moved towards the door and then paused to look back at him, her expression unreadable  

"Are you ready?" 

"Yes."  

Aspen smiled, and she opened the door and stepped outside. The pair began walking up the road towards the familiar front doors of the Healer's Guild. Dusk was just beginning to settle in, and the streets were mostly empty. Aspen glided silently beside Dreg, her dress flowing lightly as she walked. He found himself looking at her more than once, as his heart pounded wildly in his chest. He didn't understand why he felt so strange and it troubled him. Aspen seemed to sense his nervousness, and she hesitated, but then slowly slipped her arm through his arm. Dreg stiffened, and for a moment regret washed over Aspen as she thought he was going to pull away. But, after a moment the Orc relaxed, and he let out a big breath. Aspen rubbed his arm affectionately, wishing she could say or do something to make him feel a little more at ease.  

"You're going to do just fine, okay? I am  _ so  _ proud of you, Dreg."  

Her words hit Dreg like a brick to his gut, and his brows furrowed together. He stared down at the ground while walking up the stone steps towards the front doors. He wanted to get sick, but the firm presence of Aspen's hand on his arm was comforting.  

They walked through the strange corridor, swiftly maneuvering around fountains and benches, and Aspen led Dreg back down to the same room they had been in for their bonding ceremony. This time, there were more lanterns present, and the room was bathed in a soft, warm glow. Master Ren was waiting for them, and he smiled when they approached. In his hands, he held a long green ribbon that was silky and soft.  

"Do you remember how to do it?" He asked softly.  

Aspen nodded, and then she turned towards Dreg. His pulse was racing, but he fought against it, silently struggling to stay composed. The Healer stepped forward, and she gently grasped his hand and walked Dreg to the middle of the circle. They stood, facing each other, and she clenched both of his hands with her own, squeezing them gently. Master Ren began winding the ribbon around their hands in a loose fashion, and then he stepped out from the circle and hung back where he could watch. 

"Are you ready?"  

She smiled up as Dreg, and he stared back at her.  

"Yes," he stammered.  

Aspen began whispering something, and her eyes closed for a moment. The circle below their feet began to glow faintly. Dreg's eyes widened when the green ribbon around their hands began to glow as well, soft at first, and as time went on it grew brighter. He wasn't used to magic. The bonding ceremony had been his first real experience, and Dreg couldn't really say he cared for it. But he watched, fascinated, as Aspen continued to murmur softly. Then her eyes opened, and she squeezed his hands, nodding. Dreg took a deep breath, and then he pulled one of her hands closer, placing it on his chest. His mind quickly searched his memories, trying to recall the spoken words he had been taught. The ribbon hung loosely between them, still wrapped around their hands as it glowed.  

"I vow, with every breath I take, to protect you from harm." 

Dreg's low, deep voice echoed around the room, and Ren silently watched the Orc take his vows with a soft expression.  

"With my legs I will rush to your side when you have fallen."  

"With my arms, I will shield you from anything that tries to hurt you." 

"With my hands, I will carry you to safety." 

Dreg bowed his head, but he tightly clenched Aspen's hand. She could feel his heart racing in his chest, but she remained composed.  

"With my heart I… I promise to give my life protecting you."  

The ribbon glowed even brighter, and Dreg let out a deep breath as a warmth spread through his hands, washing over him. Aspen smiled, and she gently pulled Dreg's hand towards her chest, and she held it there while she spoke.  

"I vow, with every breath I take, to heal you, my Guardian." 

"With my legs, I will run to you when you have fallen." 

"With my arms, I will lift your body and spirit to safety."  

The ribbon continued to glow and was warm on their skin.  

"With my hands, I will heal your physical wounds." 

"With my heart, I will forever be grateful to you, my protection... my Guardian."  

Warmth washed over Aspen, and she couldn't help but feel a little emotional. The Vows were meant to be intimate, and when she spoke the words Aspen felt something inside of her that she was terrified of. However, she pushed those feelings aside and focused on Dreg. The circle below their feet glowed again, and small sparkles of light floated upwards, surrounding them in a bright glow. Then quite suddenly, the ribbon around their hands disappeared, dissolving into nothingness, but its mark was left on their hands. A small white leaf symbol appeared on the inside of Dreg's wrist, while a green one appeared on Aspen's. She had received one before, with her previous Guardian, but it had faded when their bond had been broken.  

The vows were complete. Both of them let out the deep breaths they had been holding in as they came back to the present. However, the ceremony wasn't quite over yet.  

Aspen turned her gaze towards the pool. Not a single ripple moved across the surface, and it blended in perfectly with the marble stairs, but she knew it was there. The Healer grasped Dreg's hand, smiling softly, and began to walk towards it. She dipped her boot into the water, and the light reflecting off the surface rippled as the stillness was broken. She didn't hesitate, for Aspen knew the magical properties of the pool would prevent her clothes from being wet for more than a few seconds. So, she waded in further, still clenching Dreg's hand, and her smile encouraged him to follow suit until there were submerged in the surprisingly warm liquid. Dreg didn't trust that it was water, for he never knew of any such water that dried the moment you left it. He shivered, despite the warmth that swirled around his legs and waist, but Aspen was still staring at him with a soft expression.  

"Do you trust me?" She asked quietly.  

"Yes," Dreg replied immediately, and he meant it.  

"I'm going to dip you into the pool, I want you to try and remain relaxed. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. Okay, Dreg?" 

"Okay." 

Aspen glided around Dreg's form, long ripples flowing behind her as she moved. Then, when she was standing behind his tall form, she reached up and gently grasped his shoulders.  

"Lay back, Dreg. I will hold you."  

The Orc sighed, and he bent his knees as he slowly lowered himself into the warm liquid. Aspen slid forward, her arm firmly supporting his back. She lowered him further, and Dreg sucked in a deep breath as his back, chest, neck, and head started to go under. He closed his eyes, and Aspen dipped him even further until the Orc was completely submerged and floating on his back in the strange water.  

Colors swirled around his vision; despite the fact his eyes were closed. Hues of purple, red, pink, and blue burst into light, and he was stunned by how beautiful it was.  

Above the water, Aspen was breathing softly, her hand still under Dreg's back as she held him under the water. Her other hand tightly clenched his, and when she was sure it was enough Aspen slowly pushed on the small of his back. Dreg began to rise up from the water, and he re-emerged with a small gasp. Water poured down his face and chest, but when Aspen guided him back out from the pool they were completely dry by the time their feet reached the last step.  

Master Ren stepped forward, a smile plastered on his face.  

"Congrats Dreg... You are officially Aspen's Guardian." 

The two men shook hands, but Dreg was dead silent. He was feeling too many things at once, and a part of him wanted to curl up in bed and sleep. Aspen and Ren spoke for a moment off to the side while Dreg waited near the stairs, and when Aspen returned to him she held a large coat in her hands. It was the same dark green color as her dress and had small amounts of white embroidery along the chest and arms. It was simple, and nowhere near the flashy clothing that Ivan favored. She held it out to Dreg with a smile.  

"This is for you. All Guardians receive one, just like I receive gloves and a scarf. You aren't obligated to wear it, but it is encouraged." 

Dreg took the coat from her hands, and he inspected it for a moment. It was made of very nice material. 

"Thank you." 

"Go and get some rest," Ren chimed in, and he kissed Aspen's cheek. "If you come by tomorrow, my child, I will have a new journey for you." 

"Thank you, Master. Goodnight." 

Dreg walked back to their home in a daze. Aspen held his hand all the way home, sensing that he was in distress. When they returned to the apartment, Dreg immediately walked towards the bedroom, and Aspen followed.  

"Are you alright, Dreg?" She asked softly, and the Orc sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh.  

"Yeah," he grunted quietly.  

"Can I say something?"  

Dreg lifted his head to look up at Aspen. She had carried his jacket home, and she now neatly placed it on the dresser before turning back towards him.  

"I don't want to get... super emotional since I know you're feeling overwhelmed right now..." 

Aspen's voice was soft, and she shuffled closer, and she knelt down on the floor. Dreg watched as she tugged at the strings to his boots and pulled them off. He frowned, and a part of him wished he could tell her to stop, but he remained silent. Aspen knelt on the floor, her hands resting lightly on his knees, and she was smiling.  

"I just needed to say thank you, for… for everything. For taking the vows, for offering to travel with me… I have been feeling so unsure with everything lately, but now… I am relieved that I can continue my work with a Guardian as fiercely protective as you."  

Tears pricked at her eyes, but she quickly wiped at them and grinned.  

"I-I don't think I have to explain how much it means to me. I'm so used to being disappointed by nearly everyone in my life."  

"Aspen..." 

"You don't have to say anything," Aspen continued firmly, and she squeezed his knees affectionately. "It's a lot for one night."  

Dreg's hands shot down and he grasped her arms, pulling her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her waist in a big, firm hug. Aspen chuckled softly, and she hugged him back. It was the first time they had really been close since their incident, and Aspen was glad for it. They hugged for a long time, and Aspen gently rubbed his back with a smile on her lips. When she pulled back, she fondly patted Dreg's chest.  

"Thank you, I needed that."  

Aspen wandered out from the room to wash up and change. When she returned, Dreg was already lying in bed, but he was still awake. They slept closer together that night, their bodies almost touching.  


	18. Chapter 18

When Aspen woke up early the next morning, Dreg was still fast asleep. She watched him for a moment, the sounds of his snores the only noise in the room. He lay on his back with eyes closed, and his hand rested lightly on his chest, which rose and fell with each deep breath he took. She smiled to herself, still feeling grateful that he was her Guardian, and then she got up from the bed and changed into a plain tunic and simple tan breeches.  

Aspen needed to go to the guild to see Master Ren, so she quietly left the apartment and began walking down the hill. She walked quickly, lost in thought, and did not notice the small group of people walking in her direction on the other side of the street. But, she heard his voice, as Ivan confidently strode forward, with a gaggle of young women hot on his tail. Her head snapped up, and she glanced over at them. Ivan spotted her as well, and their eyes met. Aspen's heart pounded loudly in her chest, and her breath hitched in her throat.  

Ivan's eyes narrowed, and he regarded her with a look of disgust before he swung his arm around one of the women's shoulders and whispered something in her ear. The girl glanced over at Aspen who frowned, and she laughed. Ivan continued down the street, and Aspen was momentarily stunned. She knew that their falling out had been messy, but she hadn't expected somebody who used to be her Guardian act so cruel. She tried to shake the encounter off and walked even faster towards the Guild. 

Aspen stepped into the main hall, and then swiftly made her way up to Master Ren's office. She knocked lightly, and when his soft voice called for her to enter she stepped inside.  

"Ahh, Aspen. How did I know it was you?" 

"I'm surprised you're not tired of me," Aspen joked, and they hugged. 

"I would never grow tired of you, my dear. I will miss seeing your sweet face." 

"Right… I suppose it's almost time to leave." 

"You will stay for the banquet though, yes?" 

Aspen pouted her lips, wanting to say no, but Ren's imploring look made her cave. She laughed, and then finally nodded.  

"I suppose we'll stay... I should make Dreg suffer through  _ one  _ more event before we leave." 

Ren laughed, and he guided Aspen over to his desk and sat down.  

"How is your new Guardian? I noticed how quiet he was after taking the Vows." 

"Um, he seems fine. I think it was just... taxing." 

"Mmm," Ren gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. "One who isn't accustomed to the power of magical bonds can find it overwhelming." 

"Exactly. He was still sleeping when I left this morning but I'm sure it'll be alright." 

"Good. Now, the matter of your next journey..." 

Ren pulled out a small piece of parchment, and he handed it to Aspen. Her eyes swiftly read the paper, smiling at first, but it quickly faltered once she reached the end.  

"Caspire..."  

"I know, I'm sorry Aspen. I wish I could send you somewhere else but the routes are not up to me." 

"No," Aspen sighed, shaking her head. "It's okay, honest. I can't... can't avoid that place forever." 

Aspen had only been to her hometown once since she ran away at the age of fourteen. She had avoided her mother like the plague and left the city as soon as possible. It had been her briefest stay, and Aspen had hoped to never return. But, she always knew it was a possibility.  

"You do not have to stay for very long..." 

"Okay, good." 

Aspen folded the parchment and tucked it into her little satchel. She smiled, and then stood up from her chair. 

"I should get going. I am supposed to meet Kendra to go dress shopping, she’ll be thrilled to learn I’m going." 

"Enjoy your day, we'll see you at the banquet." 

"Thank you, Master." 

Aspen bowed her head, and then she quickly took her leave, heading back down towards the main hall. She took a quick detour towards the library to pick up a book she had been looking for. When she finally found it, she checked the book out with the clerk and then began making her way through the hall. However, before she reached the main room somebody stepped towards her from behind and grabbed her arm. She was whisked down an empty, narrow hallway that was dimly lit. Aspen gasped, and then she scowled when she realized who it was.  

"Ivan... what are you doing?"  

"What are you doing in the city for so long?" He asked her, and his hand painfully clenched her arms, pinning Aspen to the wall.  

"How is that any of your business?" 

"You said yourself we'd be far apart." 

"Seriously?" Aspen scoffed, and she rolled her eyes. "I kind of had to find myself a new Guardian before I can just take off into the world. I nearly didn't make it here in one piece!"  

"Who is that Orc," Ivan frowned. "Is he your lover?" 

His hazel eyes bore a hole into hers, and Aspen struggled to keep her composure. It was the first time speaking to Ivan since their fight, and he had left her alone in Mayweather with no form of protection.  

"He's my Guardian you idiot," Aspen growled through clenched teeth. “Not that it's any of your business. Now, let go of m-"  

"He's no good for you." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I've seen him around the pits. He fought dirty... he's no good." 

"Well luckily for you, Ivan, you have no say in-" 

Her words were abruptly cut off as Ivan's lips crashed against hers in a rough kiss. He gripped her hard, and Aspen struggled against the invasion as her entire body recoiled in disgust. She finally broke free and gulped for air. Ivan clenched her arms as he kept Aspen pinned against the wall. He grasped her hair with one hand, pulling it so her neck arched back painfully.  

"S-stop!" Aspen gasped. "Ivan!"  

Aspen quickly brought her knee up, and it collided with Ivan's exposed crotch. She was breaking a vow, but the panic that coursed through her overrode every other sense in her body. Ivan quickly stumbled back, releasing her, and he doubled over in pain. Aspen took the opportunity to push past him, and she ran back towards the main hall. She expertly maneuvered wound her way around the fountains and continued running even after she was far away from the Guild. Tears streamed down her face, and she did not stop running until she reached her apartment and was safely inside. She shut the door with a small slam and collapsed against it, sobbing.  

Dreg heard the door slam, and he could hear Aspen sobbing. Alarmed, the Orc quickly rushed out from the bedroom and went over to her.  

"Aspen?" 

His eyes landed on her as she stood, slumped against the door with her head in her hands. She slowly picked up her head and tried to smile at him, but it faltered, and Aspen cried harder, her shoulders shaking.  

"Aspen... what's wrong?" 

"I-I don't wanna say." 

Dreg sighed, and he took Aspen's hand and guided her over to a nearby chair. He sat her down and then knelt on the floor close beside her. He softly squeezed her hand and rubbed it with his thumb, at a loss of how else to comfort her. Aspen's face and eyes were red, and she cried for a few more minutes before wiping her face on her sleeve. She hiccupped slightly, and finally, she looked at him.  

"It's stupid. I-I don't know why I'm crying...I saw... Ivan, earlier." 

"Is that what you're upset about?" 

Aspen quickly shook her head, and she bit back a sob.  

"No... he w-was rude, but he n-never said a word." 

"Then what happened?" 

"Y-You're going to be mad." 

Dreg sighed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling frustrated.  

"I might be, but I'll be even angrier if you don't tell me."  

Aspen's brows furrowed together, and she bowed her head for a moment. When she spoke, it was little more than a whisper.  

"H-He found me when I was leaving the guild and... tr-tried to talk to me. He was angry that I was in t-the city for so long when I agreed to stay away..." 

Anger rippled through the Orc, but he forced himself to remain still while he listened.  

"Then he... he kissed me. He wouldn't s-stop and so I kneed him in the groin and ran off..." 

 "I see." 

Dreg swiftly stood up from the floor and began striding towards the door.  

"No!" Aspen shouted, and she moved faster.  

She ran in front of the door and pressed her back against it, blocking Dreg.  

"Dreg you  _ cannot  _ do anything!" 

"Like fuck I can't!" Dreg snarled, and his hands clenched into fists. "Move, Aspen."  

"No..."  

Aspen reached up and clenched the collar of his tunic. 

"Please, Dreg. I am begging you. If you so much as hurt a  _ hair  _ on Ivans' head... they will punish you." 

"So? I would rather suffer the consequences of beating that piece of shit to a pulp than let him get away with assaulting you.  _ Now move!"  _

"Dreg... think about it. What if they take away your Guardianship? Ivan is  _ not  _ worth losing your job over. I couldn't handle it, please... I don't want to lose another Guardian."  

Aspen's brows were furrowed together, and she stared up at the fuming mad Orc with a frantic expression. She tried desperately to get him to change his mind as she clutched the front of his tunic with both hands. 

"I wish you'd just tell me what it is that happened between you two. I don't understand why... why..."  

Dreg growled, and he let out a frustrated sigh.  

"You continue to let him torture you after it was him that ultimately left you without protection." 

"Because..." Aspen bowed her head, and she slumped back against the door.  

"Because I broke a vow...  _ we  _ broke a vow, and he has so far kept our secret from the Masters. But it could all change..."  

Aspen looked up at Dreg, as fresh tears slipped down her red cheeks.  

"It  _ will  _ change if you attack him. I just want to finish our stay here and get the hell out of the city unscathed. Can you do that, Dreg?" 

Dreg was silent as he mulled over her words. Anger burned inside of him, and he wanted nothing more than to beat Ivan's smug smile off his face. But, what Aspen said made sense. It would only create more problems. He would be risking his Guardianship with her if he lashed out. It was hard for him to admit she was right, but he eventually gave in.  

"Fine... But if anything else happens I  _ will  _ hurt him." 

"Nothing will happen, I promise. We'll be gone by the end of the week." 

"End of the week?"  

"Yes..." Aspen nervously rubbed her neck, sighing. "I agreed to go to the banquet."  

"Banquet..." 

"It's like a big dinner party for the entire city." 

"Oh." 

"We don't have to go for very long. Just... make an appearance, eat some food, then leave." 

"We?"  

Aspen gave him a sheepish smile, and the Orc growled and wandered back towards the bedroom.  

"Is that a yes?" Aspen called out after him, and she laughed when Dreg shot her a scowl and disappeared through the doorway.  

Aspen cleaned herself up and then got ready to see Kendra. She kept checking in on Dreg, who was still lounging in bed, to make sure he wouldn't go hunting for Ivan while she was gone.  

"You  _ swear  _ you'll behave?"  

It was the fourth time she'd asked him, and Dreg was thoroughly annoyed.  

"Yes! Fucking hell, Aspen!"  

Aspen flinched, but she forced herself to smile and shuffled back out of the room.  

"I'll be back in a bit!"  

When she was gone, Dreg got up from the bed and wandered over to where his Great Sword rested along the length of the dresser. He ran his hand across the leather scabbard, his expression dark as he struggled internally against himself. Then he forced himself to turn away, and he distracted himself by going to the brothel while Aspen was gone to take out his frustrations on something else. He asked for an Orc, as usual, and fucked the thick, curvy woman till he was completely spent. Then Dreg got dressed and made his way to a pub for something to eat. His thoughts were dark. Nothing would make him happier than putting Aspen's former Guardian six feet under the ground. But he was not in his Stronghold, and things didn't work like that. So, he silently brooded with a cool bottle of ale, sitting by himself at the bar, but he eventually grew tired of drinking as well and so he made his way back home. 


	19. Chapter 19

It was the night of the banquet, and Aspen was getting ready at Kendra's place. She sat in a chair in front of her friend's mirror, giggling as Kendra's fingers tickled the back of her neck.  

"Stop moving!" Kendra whined as she attempted to braid her hair.  

"I can't help it. You're tickling me, Kendra!"  

The women laughed, and then Aspen finally settled down. Kendra swept two handfuls of Aspen's hair on either side of her head and began braiding them, starting small at first. Her hair had grown several inches since cutting it back in the winter, but it was still short enough not to be too bothersome. Kendra added more hair as she braided, and eventually incorporated all of Aspen's hair. When she was finished, she tied off the pretty braid with a thin piece of white ribbon and then held up a mirror for Aspen to inspect.  

"Wow, you've gotten so good at braiding. Thank you!" 

"You're welcome," Kendra gushed, smiling. "I'm just so glad you're finally going to the banquet. You've been skipping out for so long." 

Aspen rolled her eyes, but she was smiling as well. If she was being honest, a part of her was looking forward to going for once. Perhaps it was because Dreg was going, but she tried not to linger on that thought too much.  

When they were both dressed, Aspen made the quick walked back to her apartment to find Dreg, who, if he was following orders, should have been ready by now. She stepped inside to find him standing in the kitchen, chugging back a glass of water. He turned at the sound of the door, and Aspen rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She was stunned by his appearance.  

Dreg stood, with a tired expression on his face, wearing the coat Aspen had gifted him. It hugged his form like a second skin, and he tugged at the high collar around his throat, feeling completely out of his element. His pants were the same dress pair from the other night, and his boots were still shiny and free of scuff marks. His dark brown hair was brushed and pulled back into a tidy knot. Dreg had also polished his tusks and shaved his face for the occasion.  

He stared at Aspen, who wore a beautiful light grey dress that hung past her knees. The collar was high on either side of her neck, but this time it dipped down, revealing part of her creamy white chest. Delicate little flowers had been embroidered along the arms, chest and scattered down the dress in little dashes of color. But it was the way she was staring at Dreg, with an expression of surprise, that made him nervous.  

"What is it?" He grumbled, feeling his cheeks grow warm. "Do I look that bad?" 

Aspen quickly shook herself from her stupor and stepped closer, feeling her cheeks flush as she realized she had been gawking.  

"No not at all, Dreg... you look great."  

"Hmph, you're just saying that." 

"I'm not, that coat really suits you." 

She watched as the Orc smoothed looked down at himself, and then back at her.  

"You... look great, too." 

"Thank you. Are you ready?"  

Dreg placed his cup down on the counter, and then he nodded.  

"Yep."  

Aspen grabbed one of her coats and slung it over her shoulders before heading outside. Dreg followed, and she linked her arm through his. He smiled ever so slightly, his thoughts still lingering on the way Aspen had stared at him for so long. They walked towards the hall, as were several other parties, and they reached the Guild within a few minutes.  

"How do they have room to host a party with all those damn fountains?" Dreg teased, and Aspen dug her elbow into his side.  

"They have a hall on the second floor, silly."  

"Really? I didn't know." 

"It's closed off when they're not using it.” 

They ascended the stairs leading up to the second floor along with a small wave of other guests. Dreg felt slightly uncomfortable being in such a huge social situation, but he knew it made Aspen happy, so, he suffered through it. Eventually, they reached the top landing and entered into a massive hall. Dozens of tables with bright white tablecloths occupied most of the space, with a generously sized polished marble floor in the middle designated for dancing. Vast amounts of fabric hung down from the windows in all patterns and colors, and the walls were alight with what felt like hundreds of lanterns. It was very pretty, and Aspen was momentarily stunned by the scene. A voice called out to her, and she turned to find Kendra walking towards the pair.  

"Hey, Dreg!" Kendra greeted enthusiastically, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow... you look amazing!" 

Dreg shuffled awkwardly, feeling hot around the collar.  

"You look like a proper Guardian," Kendra continued, her eyes glinting warmly at them. "I can't wait to hear all about your Shenanigans around the countryside." 

"Okay, Kendra...I think you've embarrassed him enough," Aspen cut in, but she was smiling.  

Dreg grunted something, but he smiled a little, before moving towards the drink section. Kendra and Aspen spent a few more minutes chatting, and Aspen got to meet her friend's current love interest. The man seemed nice enough, and was very handsome, which she knew was Kendra's tastes.  

"Really though..." Kendra whispered, her cheeks flushed bright pink from the humid air. "Dreg looks incredible all dressed up like that. How can you keep your hands off of him?" 

Aspen groaned, and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  

"Kendra you're awful... You know I can't... we can't..." 

"Right! I forgot, oh you poor thing." 

"It's fine but please... you're killing me!" 

Kendra laughed, and she patted Aspen's cheek affectionately. Dreg returned a few moments later with two glasses of red wine, and he handed one to her.  

"They only have fruity drinks," he complained.  

"I'm sorry... maybe you can hunt down something else later." 

"Hopefully."  

Most of the guests were beginning to take their seats, and so Kendra, her partner, Dreg, and Aspen all found a table together and sat down. A couple of other people occupied the rest of the chairs, but Aspen didn't recognize them. Kendra chatted with one of the girls, while Dreg quietly stared out at the hall, feeling quite bored. They didn't have to wait long, for around ten minutes later dozens of servants began walking by with plates of food. It all smelled and looked delicious, and everyone tucked into their meals with great interest.  

A little while later, the orchestra grew a little louder, and the lights were dimmer. Mostly everyone had finished eating, and some guests were beginning to converge on the dancefloor. Kendra whisked her date onto the floor to dance, and the others followed suit, leaving Dreg and Aspen alone at their table. Dreg shot Aspen a glance, watching as she observed the dancefloor. She held a glass of wine in her hands and took a sip every so often, the hint of a smile on her lips.  

"You don't... dance... do you?" 

"Hmm?" Aspen murmured, and she glanced over at him. "Me? No, not really." 

Dreg let out a sigh of relief. Aspen laughed, and she lightly patted his thigh.  

"Don't worry... I think I've tortured you enough."  

"It's not torture," Dreg grunted softly, and he glanced down at the table. "I just prefer your company to... all these strangers." 

Aspen was touched, and for a moment she didn't know what to say. Thankfully, she didn't have to. Master Ren's smiling face appeared across the way from them, and he glided towards their table. He wore a brilliantly ruffled robe the color of deep blue, and his bald head shone so brightly it was nearly blinding.  

"Aspen..." Ren greeted, and the Elf hastily stood up from her chair. "My child, you are stunning." 

"Thank you, Master," Aspen mumbled quietly, blushing.  

"Dreg, good to see you." 

The two men shook hands, and Ren chatted with them for a few minutes before walking off to greet more guests. Aspen and Dreg wandered over near a window with their drinks, and a couple of healers Aspen knew approached her. Dreg hung back, content to just watch as she chatted with the women, a smile on her face. She glanced over at him every so often, and he thought she looked so beautiful that it made his chest hurt, and he'd hastily look somewhere else.  

Aspen was aware of the small group of party goers nearby, although she tried her best to ignore it. However, as time went on, she was aware of the staring, and she knew it was directed at her. Among the group was Ivan, who seemed to be spearheading the gossip. Eventually, Dreg picked up on her discomfort, and his eyes swept around the room as he searched for the source. His face quickly turned to a scowl when he spotted Ivan, and he turned towards Aspen.  

"I don't mean to rush you, but if you don't want me to do something about that shithead... it might be a good idea to leave now." 

Aspen frowned, but she had to agree. She downed the rest of her wine and placed her empty glass on a nearby table.  

"You're right, let's go."  

They had to walk somewhat close to the group, for the exit was on the other side of where everyone had gathered and there were dancers to their left. Dreg quickly grasped Aspen's arm and tucked it under his before they began walking, all the while shooting dirty glances Ivan's way. When they drew closer, a couple of the women laughed, and Ivan's voice drifted over to them.  

"Trust me, it's a _miracle_ she ever found another Guardian..." Ivan scoffed, his voice just loud enough for them to hear. "Somebody that will put up with her endless crying and emotional garbage... A man can only handle so much."  

Dreg stiffened, and he suddenly turned around and lurched towards the group. Aspen quietly hissed his name, as she scrambled to catch up, but it was no use. She watched, horrified, as he strode directly up to the man in question. Ivan pushed himself away from the table with a smirk and a jolt of panic coursed through her as the two Guardians sized each other up right there in the middle of the hall.  

"Have something to say, Orc?" 

"You want me to kick your sorry ass again? Cause I don't mind one bit," Dreg growled, and he glared down at Ivan with a furious expression.  

"You wish," Ivan laughed, and he crossed his arms over his chest.  

Aspen finally strode up to Dreg, and she tugged on his arm.  

"Come on Dreg... he's not worth it." 

Dreg ripped his arm from her grasp, and his hands clenched into fists. Ivan laughed, and a chorus of chuckles and giggles from his party followed.  

"Go on then, Dreg... go crawl back to your little Healer."  

"Dreg please!"  

The Orc blinked, and he let out a deep breath and turned around. Aspen couldn't believe that he was backing down and she reached out to grasp his arm when Ivan's voice suddenly piped up.  

"Although I'd _hardly_ classify her as a healer..." Ivan sneered quietly. "With her reputation for being a whore-"  

Dreg's fist promptly connected with Ivan's face, and there was an audible gasp by everyone in the immediate vicinity as Ivan was thrown back by the force. His friends quickly caught Ivan before he went crashing down to the ground, and blood began pouring down his face from his shattered nose. Aspen's eyes widened, and she quickly tugged on Dreg's arm. The commotion was quickly gathering a crowd. 

"Dreg! Come on!"  

Dreg straightened up, still scowling, but he turned around and Aspen began walking very quickly towards the doors. They exited the hall and rushed down the stairs, not stopping until they reached the outdoors of Castlegra. When they were safely down the stairs, Aspen spun around and angrily jabbed Dreg in the chest.  

"Do you want to be punished, Dreg! Causing a scene at the fucking banquet is going to get you there really quick!"  

Dreg shrugged, and he held up his hands as Aspen glared at him.  

"I don't care, I will defend my actions. He had no right to speak of you like that." 

"Talking isn't against the rules, Dreg..." Aspen covered her face with her hands and let out a small frustrated yell. "Punching people is _totally_ against the rules!"  

Dreg rubbed at his neck, sighing, and he bowed his head. A few minutes passed as they silently stood outside, and Aspen wondered what she should do.  

"Dreg?" 

The Orc turned around, and Aspen looked up to see Master Ren standing several paces back. He slowly walked down the stairs and came closer, a sad expression on his face.  

"I heard the commotion... Ivan is quite hurt." 

"I'm sorry, Master-” 

"I won't apologize," Dreg cut in with an angry growl. "He completely deserved it." 

Ren looked over at Aspen, who had wrapped her arms around herself and was nervously rocking back and forth on her feet with a worried expression. He addressed her first. 

"I know that... the story you have told me about you and Ivan isn't the whole truth, my dear. I've been around you long enough to know when something troubles you. You're bad at hiding things." 

Aspen made a small noise, and her brows furrowed together.  

"I won't pry, as it is not my business. But, from what I gather... Ivan probably did deserve it. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be speaking to you about this." 

"At any rate, that's not important. Dreg, it is against the rules to put your hands on another Guardian with violence." 

"I know, but-"  

"It is not up to me, but the other Masters. I did manage to quell their emotions before it got out of hand. Ivan will recover, and you two will be leaving Castlegra very shortly. In any other circumstance, you'd be punished, but since it is your first offense..."  

Dreg looked at Ren, who was staring at him with a hard expression.  

"You will be let off with your first and _only_ warning." 

He watched as Dreg bowed his head, and he nodded.  

"Don't let it happen again." 

"I won't." 

"Now, Aspen. If you wouldn't mind letting me talk to Dreg in private for a moment..." 

Aspen's eyes flicked up to Dreg's face, and then back at Master Ren. She nodded, and then quickly walked partway down the street and sat against a bench to wait. She nervously chewed her nails, and she glanced back at the two men every so often, worried about what they were talking about.  

"I wanted to say a few things before you and Aspen take off on your journey." 

"Okay..."  

Dreg leaned against the low brick wall that flanked either side of the stairs leading up the Guild, and he was quiet while Ren spoke.  

"I was wary about Aspen opening up to yet another Guardian, after all, that's happened to her... both with the Guild and before. I know that you come from a different place, and handle things differently than she does. Aspen is... sensitive, and it's part of what makes her _such a_ talented healer. But it's also why I worry..." 

Ren sighed and wrapped his arms in the long swooping sleeves of his robes. Dreg had never seen the guy so concerned, and he knew they shared that mutual feeling between them.  

"If you have any trepidations about traveling with her, I'd rather you say it now... before you head out there, and problems arise."  

Dreg was quiet for a moment as Ren's words sunk into him.  

"I know I'm an ass," he grumbled with a frown. "I was worse when we first met, and if you had asked me that question a month ago I would have told you something different." 

Dreg stood up from the wall and looked down the street, his eyes on Aspen's back. She anxiously shook one of her feet and played with a loose strand of her hair that escaped her braid.  

"When I look at Aspen now, I know, without a doubt... I would die for her."  

Ren was silent, but in his heart, he knew the Orc was telling the truth.  

"I want her to be happy. Anything that I've gone through... what's happened with my Stronghold... it's my past, and I'm trying to deal with it. Two months ago I wanted to die, and now I have a reason to keep going. That reason is protecting Aspen."  

"I believe you, I really do." 

Ren smiled. He reached out and grasped his shoulder, clenching it gently.  

"I think I just needed to hear that from you. Thank you, Dreg."  

"Thank you for caring for her. I know how close you two are."  

"Yes well..." 

Ren glanced towards Aspen, and his expression was soft. 

"I consider her like a daughter. I have none of my own. I've seen her evolve from a half-starved, terrified little girl to the strong and talented woman she is today. She is the youngest Healer to graduate from the Guild." 

"Sounds about right," Dreg snorted, "She's damn near perfect." 

Dreg was also staring at Aspen, who glanced over at the men, and her eyes widened when she found them both looking at her before she hastily looked away. Ren chuckled, and he took his leave.  

"I should get back... try to control your temper next time. Take care, Dreg." 

"You too." 

Aspen stifled a yawn, still feeling rather dazed about everything that happened. She didn't hear Dreg approach, and she startled when he called her name.  

"You okay?" 

"Yeah sorry..." Aspen replied hastily, and she stood up.  

Dreg took her hand, and they began walking back towards the Healer's District. Neither one of them spoke, but the silence was not uncomfortable. When they reached their apartment, Aspen quickly unlocked the door and they stepped inside. She wandered into the bathroom to undo her braid and wash up, and Dreg went into the bedroom and changed out from his formal clothes. He tossed on a tan tunic and his cotton pants before going back into the main room. Then, he lit a small fire in the hearth and sat down in the chair with a quiet groan. His mind was racing a mile a minute, and he was too worked up to go to sleep. Aspen drifted out from the bathroom and she hung her dress over the back of a chair before getting herself something to drink.  

She idly sipped on a cup of water while staring at Dreg's back as he lounged in the chair near the fire. Aspen struggled internally with herself. There was so much she wanted to say, and so much she knew she couldn't, or shouldn't. After a while, she placed the cup down on the table and walked into the bedroom for a moment. When she returned, she held something small in her hands.  

"Dreg?"  

"Yeah?"  

Aspen stood right beside his chair, and he turned to look at her. He ran his hand along the shaved part of his head, and his bright red eyes peered up at the Elf in the half-dark.  

"I... I wanted to give you something." 

Aspen opened her hand, revealing a necklace almost identical to the one she always wore. It was a small silver pendant in the shape of a fern, and it was hung on a long piece of black cord. Dreg plucked the charm up to inspect it, feeling his throat constrict tightly.  

"I-I um... wanted to give it to you when you gave your vows but... I didn't commission the jeweler soon enough, and it wasn't ready until this morning." 

"It's... just like the one you have." 

"Oh, yeah..." Aspen laughed softly, and she tugged the identical black chord from underneath her shirt.  

The charm hung down between her breasts, and Dreg glanced at hers for a moment before turning back to the one in his hand; completely speechless. Aspen suddenly had a moment of doubt, and so she quickly tried to cover it up. 

"It's uh... it's kinda stupid... y-you don't have to wear it. In fact... I can take it back, honest-" 

"It's _not_ stupid," Dreg growled, and he closed his hand around the necklace and held it against his chest out of reach.  

Aspen watched as he looked at it again, and then he placed it on, slipping the cord around his neck. The little charm rested against his thick chest and looked like it belonged there. 

"Thank you."  

Aspen's cheeks burned bright red. Something about seeing Dreg wearing the necklace she gave him caused an ache in her chest. She stammered out a goodnight and hastily retreated to the bedroom for the rest of the night. She laid in bed tossing and turning for several hours as she struggled to get to sleep.  

Dreg sat by the fire for most of the night, his fingers playing with the fern charm. He stared silently at the fire, thinking over everything that Ren had said to him earlier. Eventually, tiredness took over, and he forced himself to go to sleep. He slept lightly, waking often from strange dreams.  


	20. Chapter 20

It was the morning of their departure. Aspen walked around the room in an anxious frenzy as she double and triple checked their belongings. Dreg sighed impatiently with his arms crossed as he stood nearby waiting for her. Her pacing was making him nervous, and he couldn’t handle it anymore.  

"Would you finish already so we can get going?" He huffed, and Aspen shot him a glare.  

_“In a minute!"_

Dreg rolled his eyes and turned away from her. He busied himself with putting on his boots, and when he straightened up Aspen was inspecting her medicinal chest. They had been gifted two horses from the Guild, which Aspen was grateful for, as she had far too many supplies for her back to handle.  

"We’re not going to be gone forever..." 

"Dreg, _please!_ "  

"Aspen." 

Dreg grabbed her by her shoulders, forcing Aspen to look at him.  

"What are you worried about?"  

"I am not-"  

"Yes. You are." 

Aspen sighed, and she bowed her head.  

"I'm just... a little nervous. This is our first trip."  

"No, it's not," Dreg grumbled softly. "It's technically our second." 

"The first one doesn't really count."  

"It does to me. Come on... I don't think there's going to be another flood like the one we went through. We also have horses now, so faster travel." 

"I know," Aspen sighed, and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know."  

Dreg released his hold from her shoulders and walked over to the table. He finished doing up the straps on two of the satchels and then slung one of them over his shoulders. He held the other in his hand, and he picked up his sword and started heading towards the door.  

"Hurry up, your friends are waiting to say goodbye." 

Aspen quickly gathered the rest of their supplies and she jogged after Dreg. Once the apartment was safely locked up, they walked down the street towards the east gate. Once they passed through them, they finished walking the short distance to the stables. Julien and Kendra were already there, waiting for them. Two horses stood tied to a post, their tails flicking back and forth while they waited. One of them was brown with big white splashes across its hide, and the other was dark like night. Dreg wandered over to the black one and Aspen noticed the Orc as he ran his hands along its neck affectionately. The horse snorted, and she could have sworn she saw Dreg smile.  

"Aspen, do you have to leave so soon!" Kendra wailed, and she clutched dramatically at Aspen's coat.  

"I'm sorry Kendra, but we have overstepped our stay in Castlegra." 

Aspen shot Dreg a weighted look, and the Orc rolled his eyes, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. Kendra and Aspen hugged each other tightly and finished saying goodbye before Julien pulled her off to the side to speak in private.  

"I'm going to miss you. It was nice having you around again." 

"Thanks, Julien, I look forward to hearing about Bea's Inn. I hope everything goes well." 

"I'll tell you all about it the next time we meet," Julien smiled, and reached into the pocket of his coat. "Listen..." 

Aspen raised one brow, watching as he pulled out a small brown package. It was the size of her palm and neatly wrapped with brown string.  

"Will you promise me you won't open this until your birthday?" 

Aspen nodded, and he gently placed it in her hand.  

"You didn't have to get me anything-" 

"Nonsense, of course, I do. Why stop now?" 

A lump formed in Aspen's throat and she felt herself getting teary-eyed, so she quickly wrapped her arms around Julien's neck and hugged him. The man laughed softly, and he gently rubbed her back.  

"Take care, and stay safe." 

"I'm not worried," Aspen replied lightly, and her eyes glanced over at the Orc.  

Dreg was nearly finished securing their packs to the horse's saddles. A light breeze played with the hem of his tunic as he reached his arms up to tighten a strap, exposing a sliver of his toned lower back. She hastily snapped out of her staring and returned to Kendra, who hugged and kissed her one last time.  

"You'll come back, right? I feel like I won't ever see you again." 

"Kendra you're so silly, of course, I'll be back. Just... not anytime soon." 

The women laughed, and then Aspen wandered over to where Dreg was waiting.  

"Which one do you like?" He grunted.  

"I think you have a thing for the black one," Aspen teased. "I'll take the painted." 

Dreg growled, but his expression was soft. He placed his hands around Aspen's waist and hoisted her up onto the horse. She was not a seasoned rider but could do pretty well on her own. She shuffled her butt and adjusted her position until she was comfortable. She looked over at Dreg, who was sitting up on the other horse. He looked mighty comfortable, and Aspen was a little jealous. She felt rather awkward to be riding.  

"Ready?" 

Aspen nodded. Dreg clicked his tongue, and his horse began to move. Aspen followed suit, lightly squeezing her calves around her horse's sides. It snorted softly, and they began slowly riding down the South road towards their first destination. Halgrim was a smaller town about five days away from Castlegra, and it was the location of a small college. Other than the school, the majority of its buildings were dorms, but there were a couple of Inns and regular housing as well. 

Aspen spun around in her saddle to look back at Julien and Kendra. Kendra clung onto her brother's arm, a grin plastered on her pretty face, and she enthusiastically waved at the pair as they rode down the road away from them. Aspen waved back until they were too far away, and then she urged her horse into a trot so she could catch up with Dreg. The Orc looked relaxed, and his hands rested lightly in his lap with the reins. They rode for a little while in silence, until Aspen began chatting out of boredom.  

"We won't have to camp very much if we make good time." 

"Hm?" Dreg grunted softly, and he looked over at her.  

"This is the main road. So, if you're not too slow there's an Inn for almost every night you stop to rest." 

"That's good. I don’t miss camping." 

"Me neither," Aspen laughed, and she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked out at the road. "Inns are far more comfortable."  

After a while, the pair wandered a little way off the road and dismounted from their horses. Aspen's legs ached, and she stood for a few moments trying to stretch them before she got herself a bite to eat. Dreg leaned against the bark of a tree while he chewed on some jerky, watching the Elf as she popped berries into her mouth while wandering around in a wide circle around the tree.  

"You don't ride much?" He asked, curious.  

"No... I'm far more used to walking, but it's taxing on my back to have to carry all my supplies. It seems like every time I go home, I come back with more than I originally started with." 

"I like riding," Dreg grunted softly.  

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Most Orcs don't care to use them for travel, but we had a draft horse growing up." 

Aspen paused her walking, and eyed Dreg with a curious expression. She hadn't expected him to share another detail of his past.  

"His name was Slop, and he was a good horse. I spent a lot of time in the stables."  

"I like learning new things about you." 

Dreg looked at Aspen, and she was smiling at him. He pushed himself away from the tree and wandered back to his horse, feeling conflicted. Part of him was pleased by her comment, but the other half still struggled to let her get close. But he seemed helpless to stop it. He was her Guardian now, and they were closer than ever before.  

Dreg ran his hand along the stallion's silky black neck, his mind far away. Eventually, Aspen finished eating and he helped her back up onto her horse before mounting his. They made their way back to the main road and rode until they reached the first Inn for the night. A small stable lay to the side of the building, and they stopped there first to deal with the horses. Once they were tucked comfortably inside their stalls with fresh hay and water, the pair made their way to the front porch of the Inn. 

Aspen's legs were properly sore, and she leaned into Dreg as they walked. He guided her to the back of the main hall, where the Innkeeper greeted them. It was a spacious Inn, and several patrons were tucking into their drinks and meals at the various tables situated around the room.  

"Hello, dearies... Oh, Aspen!" 

Aspen smiled and stifled a yawn. She knew the Innkeeper very well. She had helped the woman twice before with medical issues.  

"Nice to see you again my dear," Helen gushed.  

"You as well." 

"What happened to that charming companion of yours? What was his name..." 

Aspen blushed, and she hastily tried to switch topics. 

"Oh, Ivan. He's moved onto something else. Um... Dreg and I could use a room if you don't mind." 

"Oh, of course. This way dearies…”  

They followed Helen down a narrow hallway until they reached their room. She handed Aspen the key and squeezed the healer's shoulder affectionately before leaving them. 

"I'll have one of the girls bring you some supper and drinks." 

"Thank you, Helen." 

They were both silent as they dumped their bags onto the floor beside their bed and sat down on the edge with small sighs. They tugged their boots off, and Aspen busied herself with removing her gloves, scarf, and coat. A few minutes later there was a small knock at the door, and one of Helen's daughters entered with a tray laden with delicious smelling food and drinks. She placed it on the small round table pushed up against the far wall, and they thanked her as the girl quickly took off.  

Once dinner was consumed, and their drinks were finished as well, they both laid down, feeling sleepy. Aspen was asleep within minutes of her head hitting the pillow, but Dreg remained awake a little while longer, his thoughts lingering.  

* * *

 The next day consisted of the usual routine. Aspen and Dreg enjoyed a hot meal for breakfast, courtesy of Helen, before continuing their trek towards Halgrim. The weather was nice, and it was now terribly close to summer, but by the afternoon the sun was almost too hot as it beat down on their heads. Aspen ditched her long-sleeved tunics for shorter-sleeved ones while they rode, and she removed her scarf as well for it was too hot. Dreg hadn't worn his coat since the banquet, but mostly because he was worried about ruining the fine fabric.  

It was the morning of the third day, and Aspen was in a poor mood. She silently sulked while they sat at a table eating breakfast, and picked at her food.  

"What is wrong?"  

Aspen sighed, and she looked up at the Orc. 

"I wish it weren't my birthday." 

Dreg's eyes widened. He knew Aspen had told him her birthday was coming up, but he hadn't expected it to be so soon. He had nothing to give her.  

"It's… today?" 

"Yes," Aspen whined softly. "I'm another year older." 

Dreg couldn't help but laugh at how she was reacting to turning twenty-three.  

"You're still young, silly."  

"You say that now, but in another year, I'll be older... and older..." 

They slowly finished up breakfast and Dreg took their bags out to the horses to get ready. Aspen lingered behind in their room while he was gone, and she held the small package from Julien in her hands. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see what it was, but she forced herself to open it. Her fingers tugged at the string, and she unraveled the thin brown packaging. Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a small wooden amulet that had been carved in the shape of a leaf. It appeared to be infused with the most beautiful glass. It seeped into the veins of the wood like it was alive and Aspen was stunned by something so precious. It felt warm in her hands and almost appeared to glow in hues of blue, pink, and purple. There was a small note inside as well, and she unfurled the parchment with shaking hands.  

 _Dear Aspen,_  

 _I know that I haven't been the greatest man for you. I now regret being so idle, and because of my inability to do something, you've slipped through my fingers. However, I value your friendship, and I hope that this gift doesn't put you off. It was made to give it to somebody I love, and that's still the case. I hope you have a wonderful birthday, and I look forward to seeing you on your next trip home._  

 _Your friend, always,_  

 _Julien_  

Aspen clutched the paper to her chest, feeling overwhelmed. Tears pricked at her eyes but she slowly sucked in a deep breath. There was no point in crying over Julien, it had been her choice alone not to be with him. She had made up her mind, and Julien had accepted her decision gracefully.  

The door to the room opened, and Dreg popped his head in.  

"Aspen? You ready?"  

Dreg's voice brought her back to the present. Aspen slipped the note and amulet into her satchel with a small smile, and she swung it over her shoulder.  

"Yep. Let's go." 

Dreg was quiet for most of the day, as he struggled to come up with something he could do for Aspen's birthday. He felt like an idiot for not thinking of it sooner, and if Aspen picked up on his frantic energy she didn't say anything. She was also quiet, with too many things on her mind. Eventually, they stopped again for lunch and then continued riding until dusk began to settle in once more.  

The horses nickered softly as the sky began to grow dark, and there wasn't an Inn anywhere. Aspen frowned, feeling concerned.  

"I know Honeybraid Inn is around here... we didn't take any unnecessary stops..." 

They rounded the next bend and suddenly a small Inn came into view. Light poured out from the small windows, and they could hear faint music. Dreg dealt with the horses while Aspen wandered into the Inn to get a room, and she was guided to a small bedroom on the second floor. She dropped her packs down on the ground and slipped her coat off as she sat down on the bed with a small groan. Some time passed, and then she left the room and went back downstairs to find Dreg. The Orc was nowhere to be found, and Aspen sat by herself and sipped on a glass of Ale for a little while, feeling confused.  

More time passed, and she was growing impatient. She wondered if he had gone up to their room already and she'd missed it. So, she pushed her chair back and stood up, yawning quietly, and began climbing back up the stairs. When she opened the door, she found Dreg standing by the little wooden table with his back to her.  

"Dreg? Where have you been…”  

Dreg turned around, and he stepped back from the table. A small round cake rested on the table, along with two plates and cutlery. Light, fluffy white icing covered the entire cake, and she stared at it for a moment, completely stunned. Dreg rubbed his neck nervously, smiling.  

"Happy Birthday." 

Aspen blinked, and a warmth spread through her chest.  

"I-I uh... I didn't have anything prepared for you," Dreg continued quickly, and he gestured towards the cake. "Sorry I disappeared earlier, but I went to the cook and asked him to bake me a cake. So, I can't take any credit for it." 

Tears welled up in Aspen's eyes, and the Orc became alarmed.  

"What... Did I mess up?" He grumbled, frowning.  

"N-No!" Aspen stammered, and she hastily wiped her eyes. "I'm just... I'm touched Dreg. Thank you." 

He wanted to tell her it wasn't a big deal, but Dreg refrained. Seeing Aspen overcome by the simple gesture of giving her a cake made him feel good, and he didn't want to spoil it by being sarcastic. He smiled and waved Aspen forward. He held out the knife to her.  

"Go on," he encouraged.  

Aspen smiled, and she cut two generous portions of the cake and placed them on the plates. They sat together, chatting lightly while eating the delicious dessert. The cake was delicious, with a hint of vanilla, and was still warm in the middle. They hadn't eaten dinner yet, but Aspen didn’t care. She felt so grateful towards Dreg, that she couldn't stop grinning and saying thank you.  

"If I had known a cake would have made you this happy, I would have given you dozens of them before this one." 

Aspen laughed, her voice like music to his ears, and he couldn't help but grin. There was a knock at the door, and two servant girls entered with their dinner. The pair tucked into their meals, and they spent the evening just sitting together, speaking about much of nothing. Aspen enjoyed it immensely, and she was generous with her ale consumption. As the night when on, she went on to drink five bottles in total, and at some point, Dreg had to cut her off.  

"Okay, I know it's your birthday," he growled softly, watching as Aspen's eyelids fluttered shut and then she quickly opened them again. "But as your Guardian, I think I can safely say you've had enough."  

Aspen grumbled a small protest, but she was smiling. She sat, slumped back in her chair, with her eyes half-closed. A few minutes went by, and Dreg thought she had fallen asleep. He moved closer, intending to get her to bed when he eyes suddenly snapped open, and she shook her head.  

"Come on, it's bedtime." 

"You're so good to me," Aspen mumbled, her voice slurred. "You deserve to know the truth." 

Dreg paused, and he peered down at Aspen, knowing that she was incredibly drunk, and probably wasn't aware of what she was saying.  

"What are you talking about?" 

"About..." Aspen frowned, and she grimaced. "About what happened. You deserve to know. Even though I'm be-beyond humiliated for being so... weak."  

The Orc knew she was referring to Ivan. Curiosity burned inside of him, but this was not how he wanted to learn the truth. He tugged on her arm, trying to redirect her attention, but Aspen was stubborn. She planted her butt more firmly into the chair and pulled her arm out of his grasp.  

"No, listen. I w-want to tell you. I've gone unpunished for so long..." 

"Aspen," Dreg sighed, and he sat back in his chair. "I wish you wouldn't tell me when you're drunk." 

"Maybe this.... this is the only way I can." 

Aspen was silent for a moment, and she rubbed at her cheek, sighing.  

"I met Ivan through Master Ren. He had never been... a Guardian before, and I had never needed one until I was leaving the city for the first time. He was interested in finding a healer. Ivan w-was everything most people see. Handsome, wickedly uhh charming and… flamboyant. We were... complete opposites. But we somehow bonded." 

Dreg listened quietly, and he couldn't help but feel bad. He knew that this was not another memory he was going to like, and it was going to make him hate the snot-faced Guardian even more.  

"I learned that pretty much everything in his life had gone pretty well. He came from a wealthy family and nothing really bad ever happened to him. I thought he was a good man. I had no idea how wrong I was." 

Dreg frowned, and he opened his mouth to speak but Aspen continued. Her voice was low and thick, and she blinked back tears while she spoke.  

"He played me like a harp, Dreg. I was a fool, and I fell for all of his tricks. Ivan whispered sweet nothings in my ear and promised me things I know now he never intended to give. Despite the fact it was forbidden, I gave myself to him." 

"It didn't take long for his true self to come through. He began skipping out for days at a time, and I would have no choice but to wait for him to return. He flirted relentlessly with any women, and it was becoming unbearable to travel with him." 

Aspen sighed, and she wiped at the tear that fell down her cheek. She stared at the table with bloodshot eyes, lost in thought. 

 "I felt like I deserved it. I should have known better, but I gave into him time and time again. Then, one day he humiliated me one too many times, and I snapped. We had a huge fight, and he took off, leaving me alone."  

"Aspen."  

Aspen glanced up at Dreg, who was staring at her with a hardened expression.  

"It wasn't your fault." 

The Orc stood up from the table, and he tugged on Aspen's arm, pulling her up as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her close. Aspen closed her eyes and leaned into his embrace, comforted by the steady beating of his heart. When he pulled back, his expression was softer, and Aspen sniffled quietly.  

"This isn't how I wanted your birthday to end," he sighed quietly. 

Aspen's eyes were nearly closed, and he wasn't sure if she was listening. An idea suddenly came to him.  

"Aspen?" 

"Hmm?"  

"Do you want to hear a story?" 

Aspen's eyes opened fully, and she beamed up at Dreg. She swayed slightly, still heavily intoxicated from all the ale she consumed, but she was alert enough. Dreg swept Aspen into his arms, hoisting her off the ground. She gave a small shriek and clutched her arms around him. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck with a grin. The Orc sat down on the bed and leaned against the headboard, still holding Aspen in his lap. She sighed quietly, and her body relaxed into his.  

"Tell me a story," she whispered.  

"It's a child's tale. My mother used to tell me it when I was young…” 

Aspen listened for much longer than he had been expecting with a smile on her soft lips. Eventually, she drifted to sleep, and Dreg didn't have the heart to move her. So, he finished the tale anyway, feeling a bit sad as the image of his mother appeared to him. But, he knew this was what she wanted, and so with that firm thought he laid his head back against the wooden headboard and fell asleep; still holding Aspen firmly in his lap.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
